Una vida normal
by Celi-F
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Spanking. Konata es una niña de 12 años, muy revoltosa. Recientemente se ha mudado a una nueva ciudad junto a su padre, el cual es un vampiro. En un mundo donde tener "poderes" y ser de una raza no-humana es el pan de cada día, ¿Podrá la niña no meterse en problemas? ¡No lo creo!
1. Chapter 1

**Escuela**

\- **Capítulo 1 –**

 ***Primero que nada, ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia! ^3^**

 **Cosas por aclarar:**

 **1.- Me inspiré en hacerla por roles que tuve antes, así que es probable que algunos personajes sean parecidos a los de algún anime :B~**

 **2.- Konata se llamaba mi avatar, y no, no es Konata Izumi xD es un OC y sé que el nombre genera confusión, pero no pude cambiarlo por cuestiones de encariñamiento :3**

¡No era justo! ¡Simplemente no lo era! Voy a matar a papá… **¡No lo puedo creer!** ¡Me inscribió a una escuela! ¡luego que le dije más de mil veces que **no quería ir**! Esto tiene que ser una broma… inspira, expira… inspira, expira… Uff, creo que ya me calmé un poco, mejor olvidaré el tema de la escuela, que me pondré como una fiera…

Comenzaré desde el principio. Mi papá y yo nos acabamos de mudar a una pequeña ciudad, se llama Zero, y vaya que es un nombre apropiado ya que muchas familias se están mudando para comenzar sus vidas aquí; la eligen porque a pesar de ser pequeña, está bastante desarrollada. Papá dice que su hermana vive aquí, y que nos mudamos para no estar muy lejos de ella.

Nunca me había dicho antes de que tenía una tía. Estaba realmente emocionada. ¿Cómo sería ella? ¿Tendría el cabello azul como papá y yo? ¿Sería largo? ¿Corto? ¿Ondulado?

Me hice una imagen mental de ella, fantaseando en cómo sería su personalidad.

Estaba pensando en una mujer alta, esbelta, de largo, azul y ondulado cabello, con una personalidad amable y tranquila, cuando de repente me volvieron a acechar los sentimientos de rabia.

Hundí la cara en la almohada.

 _¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí?_

…

 **Hace unas horas atrás**

Era el primer día en esta casa, así que las cajas con nuestras cosas estaban por todos lados, aunque sólo éramos dos personas teníamos muchas cosas, bueno al menos yo sí: Consolas, Videojuegos, Peluches, una PC, Notebook, Figuras de acción, Posters de mis bandas favoritas y de animes, videojuegos, una Guitarra eléctrica, Dulces de la semana pasada, ¿Ya dije videojuegos?

\- Konata – Una voz familiar llamó mi atención, quité la vista del celular que estaba emulando un juego de GBA. Sentada en las primeras gradas de la escalera, enfoqué mis ojos púrpuras a los alargados y carmesí de mi padre –. Ve a elegir una habitación y acomoda tus cosas, pronto vendrá el camión de mudanzas a dejar los muebles, pondré los tuyos en tu cuarto – dijo papá con una sonrisa, yo sólo resoplé y me caí al suelo dramáticamente.

\- No quierooo… - usé una voz de cansancio, me daba flojera tener que subir y elegir una habitación. ¡Rayos! ¡Que sólo quería jugar con el celular!

\- Anda, no seas floja, si quieres cuando termines puedes dar una vuelta por el barrio – rodó los ojos, pero mantenía la sonrisa.

Yo me levanté de inmediato y miré a los ojos a mi progenitor, llamado Christopher, para ver si era verdad, por lo visto no mentía…

Corrí a velocidad sónica subiendo las escaleras, mientras escuchaba un **"¡No corras por las escaleras, que te caerás!"** pero no le di importancia y comencé a buscar una habitación.

No me alegré por la idea de salir a ver el barrio, prefería estar en casa viciando con el PC, pero como esto de la mudanza tarda su tiempo, lo mas seguro es que todo iba a estar acomodado para el día siguiente.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo, y me puse a apreciar el lugar; los suelos eran de madera, estaban un poco polvorientos al igual que las paredes, sólo que estas eran de cemento y pintadas de colores amarillentos.

Cada dos por tres se podía notar el hueco cuadrado en las paredes, ese típico que se nota cuando sacas un cuadro y queda todo polvoriento alrededor. Parece que la anterior familia tenía bastantes fotos, porque en todo el pasillo había de esos huecos, y le daban un aire desierto y vacío al lugar.

Sin perder más tiempo me puse a inspeccionar habitación por habitación; era una casa grande, tenía como seis o cinco habitaciones. Pero no necesitamos más de dos ya que, como dije antes, sólo éramos mi padre y yo. Pero él y su tonta manía de tener una casa grande y bonita le vencieron al momento de buscar una nueva.

Puse los ojos en blanco al recordarlo, pero he de admitir que esta casa era bastante reconfortable. ¡Se me iluminaban los ojos de tan sólo pensar en las cosas que podría hacer!

Una fugaz idea me vino por un momento; yo, yendo de un lado a otro subida en la patineta, y haciendo una épica bajada por el barandal de las escaleras. Sonreí con fascinación al imaginarme eso, aunque seguramente a mi padre no le haría ni pizca de gracia. ¡Buf! Es un amargado sin causa.

Salí de una habitación y me dirigí al pasillo de nuevo, resoplando, pues hasta ahora ninguna me había llamado la atención.

Mientras iba caminando miré de reojo la habitación siguiente; tenía la puerta entreabierta. La abrí sin muchas ganas, pero lo que vi me sorprendió.

Me quedé anonadada al observarla; las paredes estaban cubiertas con un tapiz lavanda con diseños en blanco, mientras la madera del piso estaba pintada con lo que alguna vez fue blanco, ahora desgastado. Las paredes tenían esos huecos cuadrados indicando dónde alguna vez había habido muebles y cuadros. Había sólo una ventana mediana al fondo del cuarto, que tenía vista hacia un bosque que sólo estaba a unos 100 metros de casa (ya que la pequeña ciudad fue construida en medio de un campo, al lado de un bosque). Me acerqué a ella y mire hacia ese bosque, la vista era hermosa, se podía apreciar la naturaleza y los animales que vivían allí. De pronto se me cruzó por la mente los pobres animalillos que vivían en este campo antes de que se construyera la ciudad…

Giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde habían dos puertas, me acerque a una puerta y la abrí. Era un armario de esos pegados a la pared, con muchos estantes y algunos cajones, al principio no me Pareció muy genial que digamos, pero luego pensé en todas las cosas que podría guardar allí. Se me iluminaron los ojos al ver en mi mente ese estante lleno de mangas y videojuegos. No esperé para abrir la otra puerta, aunque no me alegré tanto, era un baño, aunque no dudo que es algo útil tener un baño en tu habitación; porque sí, ¡Definitivamente esa sería mi habitación!.

Escuché unos pasos y giré mi mirada hacia la puerta, era papá, que venía con muchas cajas cargadas, apenas podía mirar. Asomó la cabeza y le echó un vistazo a la habitación, y sonrió.

\- Buena elección, sabía que te gustaría esta habitación – sólo le devolví la sonrisa, y dejó las cajas en el suelo – te olvidaste tus cosas, claro a menos que quieras que me quede con todo esto – dijo con una sonrisa pícara sacando de una caja un poster de Shadow The Hedgehog* (un personaje de Sonic) con corazones a su al rededor, yo me sonrojé un poco y se lo quité.

\- ¡No! ¡Es mío! – le saqué la lengua mientras abrazaba al poster, él sólo se rió.

\- Jajaja ya, ya, solo era broma – dijo quitándole importancia con un movimiento de mano – si quieres ya puedes salir, pero vuelve pronto para el almuerzo – me sonrió y me revolvió el cabello, yo solo le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, mientras dejaba el poster en la caja y salía por la puerta – Pero… -Su mirada se tornó más seria y enigmática. Se alejó unos pasos y con un chasquido hizo aparecer un murciélago a su lado- Irás acompañada, en todo momento, ¿Entendido? –Su tono no aceptaba un no como respuesta, yo sólo puse los ojos en blanco y solté un bufido.

\- Sí, papá, entendido… ¡Jo, que ya no soy una niña!

\- Así me gusta –Con una media sonrisa me revolvió el cabello por segunda vez, mientras el amigable murciélago se posaba en mi hombro. Papá era un vampiro, ¡Un vampiro muy genial! Podía invocar murciélagos, y hasta tenía una hoz, pero nunca me dejaba ni tocarla, qué mojigato…-. Y cuando vuelvas hablaremos de algo – dijo, volviendo a estar serio. ¡Joder, papá cambiaba de emociones como de camisetas!

\- ¿Estoy en problemas? – Pregunté de forma cauta, intentando ver a través de esos ojos carmesí para ver si de alguna forma lo adivinaba.

\- Jeje claro que no, solo quería hablar sobre algo, pero lo haremos cuando vuelvas, ¿Eh? – me sonrió de nuevo y me revolvió el cabello, **por tercera vez.** ¡A estas alturas debo parecer un león madrugando!

Le devolví la sonrisa con algo de alivio (aunque molesta porque me desacomodara tanto el cabello), no quería ver a papá enojado porque yo haya metido la pata. No era nada lindo cuando se enojaba…

Salí corriendo hacia abajo, deslizándome por el fino respaldar de madera de la escalera, y creo que papá me vio, porque gritó "KONATAAAAA" sólo atiné a reírme y cerrar la puerta de en frente tras de mí.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y comencé a jugar con él mientras caminaba por la vereda, miraba de reojo la gente y los vehículos que pasaban, no me interesaba mucho conocer la ciudad, pero si viviré aquí supongo que debo hacerlo.

Estaba tan concentrada en mi juego que no me di cuenta que otra persona caminaba hacia mí. Los dos nos chocamos y caímos al suelo.

\- ¡Auuuch! ¡fíjate donde caminas! – dijimos los dos al unísono mientras nos sobábamos la cabeza. Creo que el murciélago se había alterado porque se volvió a posar en mi hombro luego de la caída.

Vi que se levantaba del suelo limpiándose la tierra, y levantaba su consola, que al parecer era una 3Ds, mientras inspeccionaba a ver si se había dañado, pero por su suspiro supe que no le paso nada.

Me levante y mire su consola - ¿Es una 3Ds? – pregunté, aunque ya lo sabía.

\- Si, ¿la conoces? – preguntó el chico algo curioso, al parecer sólo me llevaba un par de años.

\- Sí, me habían regalado un celular, pero quisiera tener una de esas – dije mientras me brillaban los ojos y veía a su consola.

\- … - giró su cabeza hacia el asfalto y señaló un objeto de funda morada muy familiar - ¿Ese no es tu celular? – preguntó mientras veía como un camión se acercaba.

Miré hacia la dirección que señalaba, y sin dudarlo me lancé a por él, pero antes que pisara el asfalto una mano me tomó de la camisa y me atrajo hacia atrás.

\- ¡Espera! – habló la voz del chico, mientras veía cómo el camión pasaba sus enormes ruedas contra mi pobre celular.

\- ¡Nooooooooooo! – grité dramáticamente mientras veía lo destrozada que había quedado la pantalla luego de que el camión pasó.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Que pudiste haber muerto! – me regañó el chico desconocido, yo solo me limité a ponerme en posición fetal y llorar mi miseria, mientras el muy amable murciélago me traía el destrozado celular y lo dejaba a mis pies.

\- Era tan joven… sólo tenía tres meses - lloraba dramáticamente

El chico sólo suspiró y miró su 3Ds y luego me miró a mí, dudó un poco, pero la extendió hacia mí para que yo la tome.

\- Supongo que… en parte es mi culpa, así que… te prestare mi 3Ds – lo miré y parpadeé por unos segundos, pero tomé su consola y luego lo miré nuevamente.

\- ¿Puedo… jugar con ella? – pregunté, con la ilusión en mi voz.

\- Sí… ¡Pero sólo por unos minutos! ¡Así que aprovecha! – me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras me daba un golpe despacio en el brazo, en signo de "camaradas".

Yo sólo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, mientras me sentaba en el cordón de la vereda, y él a mi lado, mientras me indicaba qué botones debería presionar, pero era parecido a los emuladores que usaba, así que no me costó mucho.

Estuvimos un buen rato sentados allí jugando al 3Ds, pero ya había llegado las 1 de la tarde, y debía de ir a almorzar. Le devolví su consola y le agradecí mientras me levantaba.

\- Gracias por prestármela, me divertí jugando – le agradecí, mientras le sonreía.

\- De nada, y… lamento lo de tu celular nuevo… - dijo, mientras ambos mirábamos en suelo al celular con la pantalla completamente destrozada.

Suspiré con resignación, sabiendo que ya no podría jugar más con él, y porque papá me mataría apenas se entere…

\- Descuida, quizás pueda comprar otro… - hice una media sonrisa, sabiendo que si apenas tengo dinero en mis manos los gastaría en segundos para comprar dulces.

\- Está bien, adiós – me saludó el chico de cabello azul pardo, mientras guardaba su 3Ds en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón, para luego irse caminando por la vereda, relajadamente poniendo ambas manos sobre su nuca. Pero antes de que se fuera lo detuve.

\- ¡E-espera! – corrí hasta el lado de él, mientras él se detuvo para mirarme.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó el peli- azul.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunté con una sonrisa.

\- Je, me llamo Erick – contesto con una sonrisa.

\- Yo soy Konata, y vivo allí – señalé una casa de dos pisos que estaba a unos 30 metros o más de nosotros.

\- Jeje está bien, yo vivo a la vuelta, por si quieres acercarte y comer unos chocolates – decía Erick mientras se alejaba diciendo adiós levantando una mano.

Se me iluminaron los ojos al pensar en chocolate, y lo saludé enérgicamente desde mi lugar.

\- ¡Síííí! ¡Cuídate! – lo saludé, mientras veía como se alejaba – bien, hora de volver a casa – me dije a mí misma de pronto sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda de tan sólo imaginar la reacción que tendría papá.

 **En Casa**

Abrí la puerta, sintiendo de repente cómo un delicioso olor entraba por mi nariz. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, y miré a mi alrededor, algunos muebles ya estaban acomodados en sus respectivos lugares, pero aun así algunas cajas seguían desparramadas por ahí.

Sin darle importancia fui hacia la cocina, de donde provenía aquel olor tan agradable que me retorcían las tripas del hambre. Miré cómo papá revolvía el cucharón de madera dentro de una olla mediana de donde provenía un olor delicioso.

Me senté en una mesa que había cerca de la cocina, y mire a papá con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué cocinas? – pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Arroz y pollo – contestó él – tu favorito- me devolvió la sonrisa, mientras ponía en la mesa un plato humeante con dicha comida.

Me relamí los labios al sentir su olor de cerca, la verdad me encantaban los dulces, ¡y los comería por siempre!, pero una de mis comidas favoritas caceras era el arroz con pollo, y esa salsa exquisita que sólo papá sabe hacer.

\- ¡Provecho! - dije, mientras tomaba un par de palillos chinos (un capricho que en verdad me costó un poco conseguir) y comía el arroz.

\- No comas tan rápido, que te puedes atragantar – regañó papá, pero como ya me conocía sólo sonrió y también comenzó a comer de su plato - ¿Y cómo te fue conociendo el barrio?

\- ¡Bastante bien! Y conocí a un vecino, se llama Erick y tiene casi mi edad, me cayó bien y dijo que me invitaría a comer chocolates a su casa. – Ignoré el repentino atragantamiento de papá – ¡Y también tenía una 3Ds! Estuvimos jugando un rato, pero… - Me mordí el labio y bajé la vista, de pronto recordando lo que había pasado con el celular. Me quedé callada sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicárselo.

Él me miro con intriga luego de haberse reincorporado del atragantamiento.

\- ¿Pero? – Me insistió luego de ver que no seguiría.

\- Hummm… quizás… ¿Un camión pesadísimo arrolló mi celular y dejó la pantalla destrozada? – Dije, nerviosamente, sintiendo de pronto los ojos carmines ensombrecidos taladrándome como cuchillas.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Konata, POR DIOS! ¡¿El celular no tenía más de tres meses y ya lo has DESTROZADO?! – Se agarraba el entrecejo, haciendo esfuerzos descomunales para no lanzárseme a la yugular, figurativamente.

\- ¡P-pero fue el camión! – Le acusé, con una voz a punto de quebrarse. _Mierda, mierda, mierda; está realmente enfadado._

Resopló ruidosamente, e intentó calmarse bebiendo un poco de zumo. No lo consiguió…

\- ¿Qué te he dicho cuando te lo compré? – Preguntó con un peligroso tono calmado, que podría explotar apenas con el roce de una pluma.

\- Que era tu Nubecita favorita – Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa recordando sus palabras en ese momento luego de haberle abrazado como agradecimiento por haberme comprado el celular. Recé para que eso lo ablandara un poco, y parece que funcionó; su expresión se enterneció notablemente y ahora una sonrisa sincera estaba dibujada en su rostro.

\- Sí, eso; pero había algo más que te estuve repitiendo todo ese día. Imagino que no lo olvidaste, ¿Verdad? – Enarcó una ceja como interrogación, yo tragué saliva y me enrojecí. _¡Dios! Cómo podría olvidar ese día._

Eran vacaciones y estarían haciendo unos 42º en la árida ciudad de Olivo. Papá me había llevado a comprar un celular nuevo luego de haber roto el otro hace una semana, ese había durado cinco meses hasta que me metí en un lago a nadar olvidando que lo tenía en el bolsillo… Papá se había enfadado mucho, pues no era la primera vez que me pasaba eso con los celulares, tenía muy mala suerte para ellos. Así que a regañadientes accedió en comprarme uno nuevo, sabiendo que no tendría de otra, pues era nuestro único medio de comunicación aparte de sus murciélagos.

Sin embargo lo haría con una condición; que esta vez fuera más responsable y lo cuidara con el alma, porque sino me iba a dar tal paliza que no me podría sentar en una semana. La idea me pareció aterradora, pero el deseo de tener un celular nuevo era más fuerte, así que accedí.

El día que lo compramos estaba bastante emocionada, prácticamente fue un día de salidas; primero por la mañana papá y yo fuimos a desayunar en un café. Luego a tomar un helado y finalmente a ir a comprar el celular; elegí uno _touch_ que en ese momento estaba de moda, era mediano y cómodo. Cuando tuve la caja con el celular en mis manos no pude contener más la emoción y me abalancé hacia papá para abrazarlo.

Estuvimos un rato pegados, y yo ya no aguantaba más para volver a casa y poder usar mi celular nuevo. Aunque antes teníamos que hacer las compras en el supermercado. Eso me aburría bastante ¡Yo sólo quería volver a casa para pasar un rato con el celular!

Papá en un momento me dejó cuidando el carrito de compras, fue a buscar algo que se olvidó a otra góndola. En ese instante vi el momento exacto y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en mi rostro; con rapidez saqué la caja de la bolsa y comencé a abrirla, la había estado llevando todo ese tiempo conmigo. De ahí saqué el divino celular y sin esperar más lo encendí; como era común tenía la mitad de batería así que aproveché de husmear lo que tenía. Me quedé alucinada con todas esas aplicaciones, sin dudas este era más moderno que mi antiguo celular con tapa.

Sin embargo no tuve mucho tiempo para seguirlo apreciando; vi que papá se aproximaba desde el principio del pasillo. Palidecí y entré en pánico. Guardé la caja torpemente de nuevo en la bolsa, pero me di cuenta de que no había guardado el celular, y en ese momento me insulté mentalmente de todas las formas posibles. Papá ya estaba muy cerca y no tuve otra idea que dejar el celular en la góndola junto a los cereales, en un punto donde él no alcanzaría a verlo.

Por suerte no se percató de nada de lo que estaba haciendo así que seguimos el recorrido; sin embargo el resto del camino estuve angustiada, pensando en que seguramente ya lo habrían robado.

Cuando estuvimos a punto de salir del supermercado detuve a papá diciéndole que me había olvidado algo, y corrí dentro hacia la góndola donde lo había dejado, con una pequeña esperanza; pero cuando llegué ahí ya no estaba, lo busqué entre las bolsas de cereales, pero nada. Un frío estremecedor recorría mi espalda y mis ojos estaban cristalizados y angustiados, sabiendo lo que venía…

Regresé hacia papá con paso lento y la cabeza gacha. Él estaba apresurado y molesto porque me tardara tanto, pues ya estaba siendo la hora del almuerzo y aún había que prepararlo. Pero sin poder aguantar más le conté todo ahí mismo, al borde de las lágrimas.

Cuando terminé papá estaba realmente enfurecido, prácticamente sacaba fuego por los ojos y se podía notar su aura negra rodeándolo del puro enojo. Ordenó a sus murciélagos teletransportar las bolsas a casa, luego, conteniendo su furia, me tomó del brazo y entramos de nuevo al súper. Me llevó hacia los baños sin decir nada, mientras yo no me atrevía ni a soltar un quejido; sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no quería creerlo.

Puso el cerrojo apenas entramos y se giró para comenzar a darme la bronca de mi vida; yo estaba muy nerviosa y avergonzada, sabiendo que seguramente desde afuera nos estaban escuchando. Y, sin que lo pudiera advertir, se hincó en el suelo con una pierna y me inclinó encima de la misma, tomando mis manos hacia adelante con una de las suyas y con la otra comenzando a darme unos azotes realmente fuertes y rápidos; desgraciadamente ese día hacía un calor infernal y decidí ponerme unos mini-shorts de vaquero, los cuales papá aprovechó y se centró en darme en mis muslos desnudos, donde realmente dolía…

Mientras papá hacía su trabajo, no dudó en regañarme a cada momento; remarcando todo el tiempo lo responsable y atenta que me había pedido ser. Y esta vez, sobretodo, sermoneándome sobre lo innecesariamente apresurada que había sido.

Yo sólo atinaba a chillar, patalear y llorar, intentando no hacer demasiado escándalo, muerta de vergüenza sabiendo que me estaban escuchando. Y papá, que parecía que no iba a terminar nunca, para mi jodida desgracia me bajó el mini-short junto a las bragas y siguió azotándome como si no hubiera mañana, esta vez descargando todo en mi pobre trasero.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí, quizás hayan sido unos quince minutos, pero lo sentí tortuosamente eterno; mi trasero y mis muslos ardían y dolían como el infierno, era realmente insoportable, y ya para ese entonces me había rendido en llorar y chillar libremente, sin importar quién pudiera escucharme.

Luego de terminar con esa tortuosa masacre a mi trasero, me ayudó a reincorporarme y acomodar mi ropa, luego a lavar mi cara que estaba roja de tanto llorar, y aún lo seguía haciendo.

Papá aún seguía molesto, y sin mimos ni nada me sacó del baño llevándome a rastras agarrada del brazo. Toda la gente me miraba, _¡Lo habían escuchado todo!_ Yo no sabía dónde meterme de tanta vergüenza que sentía, quería que la tierra me tragase de una vez.

No sabía dónde nos dirigíamos, pero en unos cuantos pasos más adelante nos paramos; mi papá estaba hablando con un guardia del local, explicándole mi situación con detalles. Y él efectivamente le dio la buena noticia de que un personal de limpieza había encontrado un celular justo en la góndola que había especificado papá. El guardia hurgó en un cajón y de ahí sacó mi celular; intacto.

Tanto papá como yo soltamos un largo suspiro de alivio, y el guardia me entregó el celular a mí, yo le devolví una gran sonrisa y le di las gracias. Él me acarició la cabeza, sonriente, diciendo que la próxima vez me portara bien. Yo no tuve más que enrojecerme como un tomate y asentir cabizbaja, _¡Él también lo había escuchado todo!_

Salimos del supermercado, siendo consciente de que todas las miradas se posaban en mí; ¡Seguramente debía tener los muslos muy rojos, mierda, qué vergüenza!

Aunque papá ya se notaba más relajado, lo cual era un alivio para mí. Sin embargo apenas salir me pidió el celular y él lo hizo desaparecer entre llamas, teletransportándolo a la casa supongo. Y dándome un beso en la frente me dijo que por los pelos me había salvado de una paliza con el cinturón en casa. Palidecí de tan sólo pensarlo.

Papá nos transportó a casa, sabiendo que caminar ya sería bastante tortura para mí. Aunque apenas llegar me avisó que estaría castigada por una semana, sin el celular nuevo… Fue un día que nunca olvidaré, y se mantendrá de entre mis recuerdos más bochornosos. Por suerte nos mudamos de esa ciudad, no sabría dónde carajos meterme si alguno me encuentra por la calle y dijera "Eh, mira, es la niña que castigó su papi en el baño del súper", _¡Dios, qué vergüenza!_

\- Konata… ¡Konata! ¿Me estás escuchando? – La gruesa voz de papá resonó molesta, volviéndome a traer a la realidad.

Parpadeé unos segundos, y volví a bajar la mirada rápidamente, enrojeciéndome y apresurándome a responder.

\- S-sí lo recuerdo… ¡Pero papá! ¡El celular-!

\- ¡No quiero escuchar ni una sola excusa! Te dije lo que ocurriría si algo le pasaba al celular, **¡Y no duró ni tres meses!**

Tragué saliva, sintiendo a las traicioneras lágrimas caer por mis mejillas. Vi que papá se levantó de su asiento y dirigió sus manos hacia las hebillas del cinturón marrón de cuero grueso, _cómo lo odiaba._

Me alteré de inmediato, sabiendo de sobra lo que pretendía hacer con él. Le agarré su brazo con intenciones de detenerle y contarle la historia completa; pues sabía que no había sido mi culpa del todo.

\- ¡E-espera, espera! Esta vez te juro que no fue mi culpa. Déjame que te cuente – Le miré con ojos suplicantes, y creo que fue gracias a las benditas lágrimas, porque suavizó su expresión y se volvió a sentar para escucharme.

\- Bien, dime cómo fue. Y no quiero **nada** de mentiras, ¿Entendido? – Asentí rápidamente y la cara se me iluminó. _¡Oh Dios, una oportunidad para salvar mi trasero!_

 _No la cagues, no la cagues…_

Comencé a contarle toda la historia de principio a fin, sin omitir ningún detalle; aprendí con la experiencia que cuando uno de sus murciélagos-subordinados me acompaña y me mando una metida de pata, él lo sabe **_todo_** con lujo de detalles apenas usan su estúpida comunicación telepática, y si miento lo único que me gano son correazos extras, los cuales no tengo la más mínima intensión de recibirlos en este momento.

Papá soltó un resoplido y se volvió a agarrar el tabique de la nariz. Parece cabreado. _Oh, no, la cagué._

\- ¡¿Cómo **diablos** se te ocurre lanzarte hacia el celular sin antes mirar a ambos lados?! ¡Es lo que siempre te estoy diciendo, Konata! ¡PUDO HABERTE PASADO ALGO MUCHO PEOR QUE PERDER EL CELULAR!

Yo sólo me hundía en mi asiento más y más, mientras mis ojos comenzaban a escocer nuevamente.

\- P-pero… estaba asustada de perderlo. Tú siempre me dices que lo cuide mucho o sino me pegarás…

Se me quedó mirando, como pensativo. Pasó una mano por su cabello y volvió a resoplar, parecía estresado y sin saber qué hacer. _Lo siento._

No quitaba mi mirada del suelo. Alcancé a ver que papá se levantaba. _Oh no, aquí viene…_ Cerré los ojos, esperando que me agarrara del brazo y me llevara con él hacia la dolorosa tortura. Pero eso nunca pasó, esperé un poco más, pero ninguna mano maligna me agarró del brazo.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los rojos fuego de papá, que a pesar de siempre parecer enojados ahora se veían compasibles y amables. Estaba hincado en una pierna en frente de mí, quedando a la misma altura. Me desconcerté. _¿No está enojado?_

\- Escucha, Konata. Quizás exageré un poco cuando te dije que cuidaras el celular con tu vida. No lo dije literalmente. – Se escuchó un pequeño tono de reproche, pero se notaba que intentaba apaciguarse – Tú eres más importante que un celular cualquiera, eres mi única hija, y te amo. No sabes lo destrozado que me sentiría si te perdiera… eres mi luz, mi pequeña Nubecita. – Me abrazó con una fuerza que no esperaba, y titubeante por la sorpresa correspondí al abrazo. Algo en mi pecho se hinchó. _Sí, papá me quiere, me quiere mucho. –_ Perdón si en algún momento te hice pensar que un celular era más importante que tú…

Y con eso terminó de destrozar mi infranqueable barrera de orgullo, que para ese entonces ya estaba mil metros bajo tierra, muerta y remuerta, mientras los sentimientos de papá bailaban encima de su tumba.

Las lágrimas acechaban mis mejillas, cayendo una tras otra, dejándose llevar por las palabras de papá. _Mierda, pa, eres tan cursi._

Estuvimos mucho rato así, él consolándome y diciendo más cosas cursis, mientras yo no hacía más que entregarme a esos sentimientos y llorar en su pecho.

Me dio un beso en la frente y me alejó un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos. Yo aparté la vista, estaba avergonzada de haber llorado ante él. Aunque ya haya pasado muchas más veces.

Me dedicó una mirada de ternura y con su mano me secó las últimas lágrimas que iban cayendo.

\- Konata… ahora lo estuve meditando, y quiero creer que básicamente no fue tu culpa lo que pasó con el celular. Así que decidí que sólo te castigaría por una semana sin salir, y todas las noches de la semana recibirías quince nalgadas con la mano antes de dormir… – Estuve a punto de quejarme, pero él siguió hablando para impedirlo. - O, que a cambio de la propuesta que te diré, no te castigaré de ninguna manera, y además, te compraré un celular **nuevo** , el que tú quieras y del modelo que quieras.

\- ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿EN SERIO?! – Esto parecía directamente enviado del cielo. Se me formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y escupía arcoíris por la boca. _¡No habrá castigo y encima me comprará el celular que yo quiera!_

Aunque lo medité por un momento; ahí había gato encerrado. Papá no es ni de lejos de los que me premiarían por desobedecerlo.

 _¿Qué clase de tortura me quiere proponer?_

\- Bien, primero escucha mi propuesta y luego decide, pero piénsalo bien. – Asentí y él se tomó unos segundos para comenzar. – Bueno, ¿Recuerdas que antes de que fueras a conocer el barrio te dije que quería hablar contigo?

\- ¡Cierto! ¿Qué es? – Ahora la curiosidad se incrementaba.

\- Es… sobre tus estudios. Sé que lo repetiste en las vacaciones de verano que ya no querías seguir, pero no puedo permitir eso, decidí que sí irías.

Cuando terminó de hablar algo hizo "clic" en mi cabeza.

Lo discutimos varias veces en el verano; defendí mi posición a capa y espada en todo momento, me llevé varias palizas, pero aún así mantenía mi posición firme. Lo discutimos una y mil veces, hasta que un día papá terminó por aceptar a cansancio. Bueno, "aceptar", por lo que veo…

\- ¡¿QUE?! – exclamé, exasperada al máximo. - ¡Habías aceptado! **¡ACEPTASTE!**

\- Cuida el tono, Konata – dijo papá, con un tono calmado que me ponía de los nervios. – No, no acepté, dije que **quizás** y lo pensaba. Pero no, Konata. Sabes lo que pienso sobre tu educación.

La sangre me hervía de pura rabia, **_¡No lo podía creer!_** **_Todo lo que pasé por eso… ¡NO!_** Me levanté bruscamente de la mesa y lo miré con mis ojos opacados por el enojo.

\- **No iré** – dije seria y secamente.

\- Sí irás, y ese tema no está en discusión, Konata, es por tu bien, todo ni… adolecente merece educación – cambió la frase a adolecente, porque sabía que el que me dijeran que era una niña aún, me enfurecía.

\- Si, y también mi derecho es elegir mis propias decisiones – ya comenzaba a enfurecerme cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba.

\- Y puedes hacerlo; te estoy dando a elegir entre un castigo y que te perdone el castigo.

\- ¡¿Entonces aunque elija la primera opción voy a ir a la escuela igual?! **¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE MIERDA DE TRATO ES ESE?!**

\- **¡KONATA!** – Se levantó como una bala del asiento, me jaló del brazo con brusquedad para levantarme y me estampó una sonora nalgada que me quitó el aire.

Una lágrima traicionera de pura impotencia corrió por mi mejilla, odiaba cuando papá hacía esto, de verdad no quería ir… la vida es demasiado genial como para perderla en un lugar como ese, ¿Es que acaso papá no quería que yo fuera feliz? No lo entiendo…

\- Snif snif… - Me quedé unos segundos parada en mi lugar y mirando hacia el suelo, sobando a mi trasero que ahora mismo seguramente tenía dibujada la mano de papá. Salí corriendo escaleras arriba a encerrarme en mi nuevo cuarto.

\- ¡Konata, espera! – lo escuché decir, antes de que cerrara la puerta con fuerza.

…

Y aquí estoy, echada de forma miserable en la cama. Recordando el suceso una y otra vez, como para que de forma sínica sufriera más.

No quería que me viera llorar… no quería que pensara que era una débil niña con aún sentimientos sensibles… en teoría lo era, pero niña no.

Los muebles del cuarto ya estaban perfectamente colocados. Recién me estaba dando cuenta.

 _Fue papá._

Abracé mi suave almohada y hundí mi cara en ella, llorando mi miseria.

 _¿Por qué papá era tan injusto conmigo? ¡¿Por qué?!_

Me preguntaba mentalmente, mientras mi llanto se hacia cada vez mas intenso, pero era silencioso. Los únicos sonidos que había en la habitación eran mis sollozos ahogados por la almohada.

 **Christopher POV.**

Luego de escuchar el portazo no hice más que dar un gran suspiro. Cogí los platos de la mesa y vi que Konata no había comido nada de su plato.

 _Esta niña…_

Luego de fregar y guardar los platos y vasos limpios los puse en la alacena con el resto de vasijas.

Me preparé una taza con sangre (Que como era normal, tenía reservas en la nevera) y me senté en un sillón de la sala, dando otro suspiro largo al recordar la escena con Konata. ¿Por qué mi pequeña Nube tenía que ser tan rebelde últimamente? Vale, era obvio, estaba entrando en la etapa de pre-adolecente, era normal este tipo de problemas.

Frustrado por no entender a mi única hija, bebí la taza con sangre, mientras encendía la tv poniéndola en un canal de comedias, esperando distraerme un poco. Pero sinceramente no pude quitar de mi mente a Konata.

Luego de dejar mi segunda taza de sangre (vacía) en la mesita de centro, tomé el mando de la tele y la apagué. Fui hacia la cocina y miré el gran reloj redondo que había colgado en una pared, marcaba las cinco en punto.

Yendo hacia la heladera, saqué unos cuantos dulces y pastelillos, y los dejé en un pequeño tazón. Subí las escaleras hacia la habitación de Konata y toqué la puerta tres veces seguidas.

 _Toc, toc, toc_.

Al no recibir respuesta abrí la puerta lentamente, y pude divisar un bultito recostado en la cama, abrazando la almohada, y con marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Me acerqué a ella teniendo el corazón en un puño, me daba mucha pena verla así. Dejé el plato con dulces en su mesita de luz. Le acaricié el cabello mientras le corría el alborotado flequillo para darle un beso en su frente sudorosa de tanto llorar.

 _Mi Nube…_

La tapé con una manta delicadamente, como si fuera un fino cristal que en cualquier momento se fuera a romper. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y le dediqué una tierna mirada a mi pequeña. _¿Cómo es que creció tan rápido?_

Me preguntaba con nostalgia, recordando a una pequeña niña de sonrisa radiante que corría de aquí para allá con el cabello largo y alborotado. Apagué la luz, por si aquella luz molestaba sus tiernos o locos sueños de niña. Sí, porque así la veía; como una niña, la niña infantil y traviesa que siempre querré y protegeré con todas mis fuerzas.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, escuché un audible pero somnoliento _"te quiero"._

No paré de sonreír en toda la siesta que Konata estaba dormida, me sentía como niño en pleno carnaval, y es que, escuchar decir esas palabras a Konata me hacía sentir como si fuera el mejor padre del mundo, y me daban fuerzas a seguir con la dura, pero hermosa vida que llevamos Konata y yo.

Sonará un poco dramático que todo eso provoque unas simples palabras, pero lo que importan no son ellas en sí, sino el significado de estas y con cuánto cariño lo dicen, porque dependiendo de ello, puedes lograr cosas maravillosas…


	2. Chapter 2

**El Primer Día**

\- **Capítulo 2 –**

 **Konata's POV**

Luego de llorar por no sé cuánto tiempo, mis párpados se sentían pesados, y mi cabeza me dolía debido al llanto. Cerré los ojos, de inmediato entrando en el mundo de los sueños. Pero algo los interrumpió, era un ruido; como si alguien estuviera tocando la puerta.

De repente mi mente lo analizó volviendo a la realidad, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados, estaba demasiado cansada como para abrirlos, o quizás sea flojera…

Escuché como papá entraba a mi cuarto, y un ruido de un plato asentándose en algo. Sentí cómo me acariciaba el cabello, y me daba un beso en la frente. Él era tan bueno conmigo… sentí ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero me contuve, y seguí fingiendo dormir.

Me tapó con una cobija, y apagó la luz del cuarto. Supe que después de eso se marcharía cerrando la puerta, pero ya no podía más con el sentimiento de culpa que oprimía mi corazón… así que dejando la flojera de lado, abrí un poco los ojos, y antes de que cerrara la puerta dije decididamente y con cariño _"te quiero"._

Sé que lo escuchó, sé que se sintió feliz por eso. Pero luego de esto no podré vivir sin pensar que soy demasiado cursi, así que haré como que no dije nada.

De pronto sentí un olor delicioso cerca de mí, y enfoqué mi vista hacia el plato lleno de dulces y demás bocadillos. Me senté de golpe en la cama, valiéndome un rábano que eso me ocasionara un posterior mareo debido al dolor de cabeza.

Tomé un pastelillo y lo comí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, a estas alturas amaba a papá más que nunca. Con una sonrisa pintada en mi rostro seguí comiendo los bocadillos y dulces que había en el plato, hasta acabarlos todos.

Di unas palmaditas a mi estómago lleno, y satisfecha me recosté desparramada en la cama, siendo del dolor de cabeza sólo un recuerdo pasado.

 **…**

No sé por cuántas horas habré dormido, pero seguro fueron muchas. Porque del suave sol que entraba por la ventana cuando comí los dulces, sólo quedaba una densa obscuridad en toda la habitación.

Me senté aún somnolienta en la cama, me rasqué la cabeza y me estiré dando un largo bostezo. Bajé de la cama y fui de un rincón a otro de la habitación a obscuras buscando el maldito interruptor que no aparecía.

Cuando lo encontré de inmediato encendí la luz, ya estaba desesperada, es que no me gusta estar a oscuras, y no es que tengo miedo o algo así solo que… ¡Ay olvídenlo!

Miré el reloj de Pikachu que había colgado en la pared, mi mandíbula calló al suelo cuando vi que eran ya las once de la noche. No me sorprendía la hora, bueno en parte sí, pero me sorprendió lo mucho que dormí. Di un suspiro al pensar que me quedaría despierta toda la noche.

Por eso no duermo la siesta; soy de esos que si no tienen el sueño suficiente no duermen. Pero ya qué, quién iba a decir que estaría llorando toda la tarde…

Fue entonces que recordé el incidente de hace unas cuantas horas atrás. Me pregunté si papá me habría perdonado…

Salí de mi cuarto y bajé las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Vi que papá estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala, viendo la tv con una taza de sangre en su mano.

Me acerqué a él y me senté en sus piernas, lo miré con carita del gato con botas, y usé mi tono de voz más infantil que encontré.

\- ¿Me perdonas? – dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos con un puchero.

Papá me miró por unos segundos, con cara seria, pero luego sonrió y me revolvió el cabello.

\- Claro que sí, mi pequeña Nube manipuladora – yo solo le devolví una sonrisa pícara – pero sabes que aun así irás a la escuela, ¿verdad?.

\- Sí… - contesté bajando la cabeza, aún sintiendo molestia por la idea.

\- Vamos, que no será tan malo. Sé que piensas que es una pérdida de tiempo, pero veras que con el tiempo harás buenos amigos, ¿Eh? – me dio un beso en la cabeza con mis pelos revueltos, y yo sólo hice una media sonrisa y asentí.

\- Esa es mi Nubecita – dijo con una gran sonrisa. – E imagino que elegiste la segunda opción, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí… - Rodé los ojos, mosqueada, pero sonriendo levemente sin poder evitar la emoción de que me comprara un celular nuevo.

\- Bien. – Me acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa. – Pero que quede claro que a la próxima vez no te lo dejaré pasar, ¿Está bien? Y mejor si no hay una próxima vez.

\- Sí, sí.

Luego de unos minutos más de mimos de parte de papá, nos quedamos en el sillón acurrucados, viendo series y programas de la tv.

Mis pensamientos comenzaron a divagar mientras uno de los personajes hacía un chiste poco gracioso en la tv.

Erick… me preguntaba si lo volvería a ver, seguro ya no podría, las escuelas dan montañas de tareas… ahh que aburrido…

Nos quedamos con papá viendo un programa de anime en la tv, estaba muy entretenido, pero no sé hasta qué punto me habré quedado dormida. Al parecer mi teoría de la siesta algunas veces es fallida.

 **A La Mañana Siguiente**

Me desperté temprano, ya que me sentía completamente descansada. Miré por la ventana y vi que los cielos aún estaban oscuros. Giré mi cabeza hacia el reloj de Pikachu y con la débil luz que entraba por la ventana pude vislumbrar que eran las 6:30 am. No me sorprendí mucho ya que ayer dormí como nunca.

Me levanté de la cama de un salto, de paso poniéndome las pantuflas de panda. Me tallé un ojo con la mano mientras iba al baño a cepillarme los dientes. Cuando terminé hice la sonrisa más grande que pude para ver qué tan blancos me quedaron. Sonreí satisfecha por mi trabajo.

Ya apagado la luz del baño y cerrando la puerta tras de mí, bajé a la sala, para buscar algo de comer. Me sorprendió un poco ver a papá despierto y preparando el desayuno, o quizás sea yo la que nunca se despierta a esta hora.

\- Ah, hola dormilona, estaba a punto de irte a despertar – me dijo con una sonrisa, poniendo un plato con fruta picada y un zumo de manzana en la mesa.

\- ¿Bromeas? Son casi las siete de la mañana – dije como si de pronto estuviera hablando con un alienígena, mientras me sentaba en la mesa y tomaba el zumo.

\- Exacto, a las siete debes estar en la escuela – cuando terminó la frase escupí lo que había tomado del zumo al suelo, y lo miré como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

\- Yo no limpiaré eso – dijo serenamente mientras se sentaba enfrente mío a desayunar.

\- ¡Estás loco si crees que me despertaré a las seis de la mañana sólo para ir a la escuela! – dije casi gritando, y poniendo ambas manos en un puño. Pues los años anteriores y desde kínder, estuve acostumbrada a ir de tarde.

\- Pues por lo que veo, sí te has despertado temprano – sonrió triunfante, mientras comía una porción de fruta.

Inflé los cachetes y me crucé de brazos, en claro signo de enfado. Papá sólo siguió comiendo su desayuno como si nada.

\- No iré – dije, después de un rato de ver que mis pucheros no surgían efecto.

\- Si irás, lo discutimos ayer, Konata – dio un largo suspiro – no quiero pasar esto de nuevo… necesitas estudiar así puedas tener un gran futuro cuando seas mayor, es por tu bien.

Definitivamente la frase que más odiaba de los adultos es cuando decían " _es por tu bien_ " ¡Y lo peor que cuando dicen eso es que nunca nos obligan a hacer algo divertido!.

Pero sabiendo que no podría ganar contra papá, bajé la cabeza resignada, pensando en cuan equivocados estaban los que decían " _la princesa de papá siempre es la consentida_ " ¡Y una mierda! Lo único con lo que me consentía es con videojuegos…

Miré de reojo el reloj en la pared de la cocina, eran las 6:45 am. _Si tan solo papá no se diera cuenta de la hora por unos quince minutos…_

\- ¡Hora de ir a la escuela! – dijo enérgicamente, levantándose de su asiento mientras miraba la hora en su reloj de mano.

Yo maldecía mentalmente el día en el que se compró ese maldito reloj… mi suerte no estaba de mi lado ese día…

Y suspirando resignada, me levanté de mi asiento llevando al lavado el plato con frutas (que por cierto, no comí ni una) y el vaso con zumo a medio tomar.

Cuando papá terminó de hacer lo mismo, dio una vista general a mi atuendo, y levantó una ceja a modo de interrogación.

\- ¿Enserio piensas ir con el pijama y las pantuflas de panda? – preguntó papá, tratando de mantenerse serio sin conseguirlo.

Me sonrojé al darme cuenta y miré mi atuendo, la verdad no me importaba ir así, me gustaba ser el centro de atención, ¿Pero pantuflas de panda? ¡Eso me haría ver demasiado tierna! Definitivamente no iría así.

\- Toma, este es tu uniforme. –como por arte de magia sacó una bolsa grande que estaba debajo de la mesa y me la entregó. Yo sólo resoplé con enojo; lo menos que quería era un uniforme. –Compré dos por si acaso, el otro guárdalo en tu armario. Anda, ve a cambiarte que se hace tarde. – Y con una sonrisa me revolvió el cabello, y me animó con unos empujoncitos a subir a mi cuarto.

Subí y me puse el uniforme, el otro lo guardé en el armario; se trataba de una camisa blanca de mangas cortas que en el cuello llevaba un listón rojo; guillerminas azabaches y medias negras; junto a… ¡Una estúpida falda roja! ¡Una falda! Grrrrr… En ese mismo momento estaba pensando las formas en cómo matar a papá por comprarme esa… _cosa_. Sin embargo, me la tuve que poner obligada, pues de lo contrario sabía que papá se enfadaría…

 _Bueno, al menos tiene detalles en negro con rombos, algo es algo_ , pensé…

Bajé las escaleras y él ya me estaba esperando en la puerta. Decidí ir a encararle con paso decidido.

\- ¡¿En qué estabas pensando al comprarme una estúpida falda, papá?!

\- Konata, esa boca. – Regañó. Yo sólo resoplé.

\- ¡Pero papáaaa! ¡En todos estos años siempre te he dicho específicamente que **NO-ME-GUSTAN-LAS-FALDAS**!

\- Lo sé, cariño. –Me sonrió con ternura y acarició mi cabeza.- Pero esta nueva escuela es estricta; intenté negociarlo pero no obtuve resultado, todas las niñas sin excepción deben llevar la falda reglamentaria.

\- Joder… -Hice un puchero, pero acto seguido recibí una palmada de advertencia. Iba a protestar, pero la cara de papá lo decía todo; " _No estás en posición de discutir ahora, Konata"_.

Comenzó a arreglar mi cabello; peinándomelo un poco con los dedos y recogiéndomelo en un lado como yo me lo peinaba algunas veces. Al tenerlo corto era mucho más fácil peinarlo en casos de apuro.

Cuando era pequeña lo tenía largo hasta la cintura. Teniendo en cuenta las altas temperaturas que había en Olivo, esa no fue una idea muy inteligente…

Luego, hace como dos años junto a la banda que habíamos formado mis amigos y yo, habíamos hecho una especie de juego en el que había que montar en patineta y hacer unas cuantas piruetas. El que se caía debía raparse al cero. Como yo era la única chica del grupito (y sabían lo estricto que era mi padre), se compadecieron y para mí el castigo sería cortarme el pelo, muy corto.

Competimos, y sólo perdimos tres de los seis que éramos.

Los dos que perdieron se tuvieron que rapar, y yo me tuve que cortar el cabello por arriba de los hombros.

El peinado me había gustado, no sólo porque me hacía ver menos "aniñada", sino que era menos laborioso a la hora de lavarlo.

A papá también le gustó, por lo que no tuve problemas en cumplir el castigo. Hoy en día sigo teniendo el mismo peinado.

Papá terminó de arreglarme el cabello, y en vez de ponerme un listón negro de calavera como el que yo usaba, me puso uno rojo con el mismo diseño de la falda. Puse mala cara.

\- Jo, ¿El listón también es reglamentario?

\- Así es mi nube. –me dio un beso en la cabeza.- Venga, tenemos que apurarnos porque llegamos bastante tarde. –me dio una pequeña nota.- Toma, me adelanté así que si te regañan por la tardanza enséñales esa nota.

\- Está bien papá… ¡Pero oye! No tengo… - pero no me dejo terminar, ya que él me entregó una pequeña mochila marrón que tenía un logo extraño, como el de la camisa.

\- Estaba esperando a que preguntaras eso – me sonrió con su sonrisa tranquila de siempre, yo solo suspiré resignada, maldiciendo al tan perfecto y no olvidadizo peliazul que era mi padre.

\- Vamos, te acompañaré hasta la escuela para enseñarte el camino, yo debo ir a trabajar – dijo mientras esperaba a que pasara y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Papá trabajaba cazando almas en el infiero, pues era un vampiro. Usaba su oz genial y casi de su altura, con ella cazaba las almas y las atrapaba; a cambio de ellas un señor raro le daba dinero. Nunca me dejó acompañarlo, ni tampoco usar su oz, siempre dice que me podría hacer daño…

Por lógica, se suponía yo también era vampira, pero no era así. Por alguna razón aún no puedo despertar ese poder, o quizás no haya heredado los genes de mi padre, sino los de mi madre, que según papá; _ella fue una humana normal._

Lo único notable que pude heredar de él fue el color de cabello, yo lo tenía de un azul más apagado que el de él. También las orejas puntiagudas, aunque no tan exageradas como las suyas. Y por último, la piel pálida.

Lo demás, según papá, lo saqué de mi madre; ojos grandes y púrpuras, facciones delicadas, la estatura, y, por supuesto, el ser humana.

Por las historias de papá, mi madre era una mujer perfecta; amable, inocente, asustadiza, llorona, vergonzosa, femenina… pero de un estado de salud delicado, así que cuando me tuvo no pudo soportar mucho, y falleció. Nací en un estado prematuro, así que con todos esos problemas papá tuvo que cuidarme por sí solo.

Intento no pensar mucho en todo lo que tuvo que pasar para cuidarme, pero le estoy agradecida.

Respecto a mi madre, no la he conocido, así que su imagen sólo existe en mi imaginación (No se han tomado fotos, nunca supe por qué). Pero tampoco me duele hablar del tema, sólo se siente curioso. Sin embargo, no puedo sacarlo así como así; cada vez que hablo sobre ella con papá, él se deprime, así que como una regla nunca dicha, siempre que podemos no tocamos ese tema.

…

Me pasé todo el camino hablando con papá, hicimos chistes y todo camino a la escuela. La verdad no estaba tan lejos, sólo a unas cuatro o cinco cuadras de nuestra casa. Se despidió dándome un beso en la frente y desapareció dejando rastros de murciélagos ante algunos espectadores asombrados, mientras que otros seguían su camino, ya que era normal en sus vidas.

Entré a la **_cárcel_** **,** quiero decir, a la prestigiada institución de enseñanza. Saqué del bolsillo un papelito con algunas anotaciones que me dio papá en el camino. Éste decía a cuál curso debía de entrar. No había ni una mosca en el pacillo, por lo que deduje que todos estaban en clases.

También me había dado un celular pequeño con un diseño genial en negro. Dijo que se trataba de un celular creado mediante la energía de sus llamas. Era muy simplón y dudaba mucho de que tuviera juegos, pero según papá, me serviría sólo para llamarlo a él en caso de emergencia, se comunicaría mediante la telepatía. Y ya que estaba hecho de las energías de las llamas negras de papá, sólo duraría unas 6 horas, " _Suficiente para que vayas y vuelvas de la escuela_ " según él…

Fui al aula que decía el papelito, la cual era "1 año B". Al abrir la puerta encontré lo típico de las escuelas; niños (un tanto creciditos) gritando y haciendo desorden persiguiendo a otro, algunos haciendo dibujos en sus carpetas, otros jugando con su consola portátil o celular, los que están alejados lo más posible de los demás y que miran por la ventana, y por último el profesor que le importa todo un rábano y que no deja de teclear en su notebook.

Me quedé mirando al profesor, como tratando de gritarle con la mirada para que deje de hacer sus aburridos trabajos en la notebook y me evite la vergüenza de entrar y pararme en frente de todos para presentarme.

Pero no, el muy **despistado** nunca se fijó en la puerta, ni en los alumnos que supuestamente estaba cuidando.

Me le quedé ahí, observando, viendo si despertaba algún poder de atraer la atención de profesores buenos para nada con mis ojos. Desgraciadamente fracasé. Pero observándolo un poco más me di cuenta de que él era muy joven. Tenía el cabello plateado y correctamente peinado. Usaba unas gafas de marco fino y traía puesto un suit claro.

 _Para parecer tan ordenado no cuida nada bien de su clase._

Decidí dejar de criticar mentalmente al profesor y entrar de una vez. Dudé unos segundos, pero lo hice y me paré delante del pizarrón acrílico. Todos se detuvieron de repente de estar en su mundo y se pararon a ver quién era la persona que había irrumpido en su aula.

El profesor al notar el silencio, por fin levantó la cabeza hacia mí. Yo estaba rígida en mi lugar, con mis mejillas levemente sonrojadas, ¡Que no es tan fácil estar en un lugar pequeño con más de veinte personas esperando a ver tu reacción! La idea de ser el centro de atención no me gustó tanto como pensaba…

El profesor fue el primero en romper el silencio, levantándose de su asiento y parándose a la par mía, y diciendo con una voz firme **_"todos a sus asientos, ¡AHORA!"._**

 _Ah, ahora sí que hace nombre a su apariencia._

Todos se estremecieron, hasta yo. Al momento de que todos se sentaron y miraron en silencio al profesor, él carraspeó un poco su garganta para aclarar la voz.

\- Bien, hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, su nombre es… - me miró, como diciendo que yo debería continuar la frase.

Reaccioné torpemente y me incliné hacia adelante, en signo de saludo.

\- Y-yo soy Konata Morningstar, ¡Mucho gusto! – saludé a todo el curso nerviosamente, normalmente yo soy más relajada, pero la verdad que ese día estuve rara… quizás porque ayer había dormido mucho, quién sabe.

El curso quedó en pleno silencio. Me incorporé de mi posición y los miré a todos con una sonrisa nerviosa, esto no era lo que esperaba…

De repente una chica de cabellos castaños levantó su mano, mientras algunos curiosos la veían. Su cabello era lacio y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía una expresión seria, más bien socarrona, pero sus ojos ámbar adulzaban su apariencia.

\- Disculpe, profesor; debo decirle algo a la alumna nueva– dijo la castaña. Yo me le quedé mirando como con recelo. _¿Qué me quiere decir? ¿La conozco de algo? ¿Por qué justo yo?_

\- Claro, Misaki, puedes hacerlo – respondió el profesor. Ahora que lo tenía más de cerca, me di cuenta que tenía los ojos de un color oscuro, y no aparentaba más de unos 27 años.

\- Jardín de infantes es por allá – señaló con el dedo pulgar la ventana, en donde se podía ver un pequeño lugar a no tan solo unos metros. Supuse que era un colegio de jardín vecino.

Las risas comenzaron de pequeñas risitas a grandes carcajadas en toda el aula. Todos reían, menos el profesor y yo. Mis mejillas se colorearon de un rojo visible, e inflé los cachetes mientras fruncía el ceño y le mostraba un puño a aquella odiosa chica llamada Misaki. ¡Con mi altura nadie se metía!

Pero antes de que pueda decir mi argumento lleno de groserías, un chico pequeño de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, un tono más oscuro que el de Misaki, se levantó de su asiento. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas se enfrentó a ella.

\- ¡Y a ti qué te importa su estatura! Si alguien debería de ir a jardín de infantes eres tú, para aprender a ser mejor persona – cuando terminó de decir esa frase todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras se escuchaba algunos "¡whoooo!" dirigidos a Misaki.

\- Si no fuera porque eres tan débil ya te hubiera hecho trizas, enano… - amenazó la castaña con una voz espeluznante, mostrando su mano envuelta en pequeños rayos de electricidad.

El profesor paró en seco con una mirada estremecedora a Misaki y al castaño. Todos los que estaban parados se acomodaron en sus asientos, cualquiera diría que son unos auténticos angelitos.

\- Ken, Misaki, si vuelve a haber este tipo de pelea o peor, les pondré amonestaciones y una cita a los padres, están advertidos – dijo el peliblanco mientras señalaba con el dedo a los dos. _Joder… que este viejo si es estricto, y yo que lo notaba tranquilo._ Pensé.

El que se llamaba Ken sólo se limitó a bajar la cabeza, avergonzado. Mientras que Misaki sólo chasqueó la lengua, mientras apoyaba su mentón en la palma de su mano izquierda, observando la ventana a su lado con molestia.

\- Bien, ¿Te llamas Konata, verdad? Siéntate… ahí – el profesor señaló un asiento entre un chico de gorra jugando con su consola, y otro chico peli rojo escuchando música con los auriculares mientras leía un libro. Ambos completamente en sus mundillos, valiéndoles un rábano lo que estaba pasando.

\- Está bien – contesté mientras caminaba hacia el pupitre y me sentaba en él, poniendo los útiles en la mesa.

De repente sentí como el chico peli-rojo observaba mi carpeta, yo también la observe, ya que no le encontraba nada interesante a una carpeta negra. Pero vi que en la tapa tenía el logo y el título de "Maximum The Hormone"* (Una banda de metal) se me iluminaron los ojos al verla. Era una de mis bandas de metal favoritas, _¡Te amo, papá!._

\- ¿Te gusta MTH? – preguntó el chico pelirojo, sacándose uno de los auriculares para escuchar mejor.

\- Sip – contesté con una sonrisa radiante- ¿A ti también? – pregunté con ilusión en mis ojos.

\- See, soy uno de los pocos de esta escuelucha que le gusta el metal – me sonrió – por cierto, me llamo Dante Niko Blaze Moorgoth de Sparda, pero todos me llaman sólo Niko.

Le sonreí mientras se caía una gota de sudor en mi frente ante tal nombre largo.

\- Pues yo soy Konata – contesté con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Konata? – escuché una voz familiar atrás mío. Me giré y vi al chico de la consola, que era Erick, quien había conocido ayer.

\- ¡Erick! – exclame con alegría al volver a encontrarlo.

\- ¿Conoces a la enana? – preguntó Niko, y yo lo miré con una mirada fulminante, pero él me ignoró esperando la respuesta de Erick.

\- Sí, nos conocimos ayer, cuando un camión arrolló su celular – los dos empezaron a reír, atrayendo a algunos curiosos.

\- ¿De qué se ríen, idiotas? – preguntó un chico de cabello azul, con un pequeño colmillo saliendo de su labio, como cuando papá se transforma en vampiro. Me pregunto si él será un vampiro…

\- Ah, de nada, algo de la nueva – dijo Niko parando de reír.

El chico de cabello azul me miró serio, pero luego me sonrió.

\- Soy Exe, un gusto, muñeca – se me cayó una gota de sudor en la nuca ante el saludo "seductor".

\- Ho… - pero no me dejaron terminar, ya que una chica detrás de él habló primero.

\- ¡Sí! Yo también quiero conocer a la nueva – se acercó una chica de cabello violeta, y me extendió la mano.

\- Soy Mizo, Shiyuki Mizo – me sonrió.

\- Ah, yo soy Konata, aunque ya lo debes saber, jeje – le devolví la sonrisa mientras estrechaba su mano, y veía como Exe la miraba con una gota de sudor y un tanto de molestia por haberle quitado el momento.

Estuvimos un rato conversando, hasta que el profesor terminó de hacer su trabajo en el notebook y comenzó la clase.

Al parecer enseñaba historia. Qué aburrido, pensé.

Luego de unos cuarenta minutos de clases, la campana de receso sonó. Todos, hasta el profesor, salieron del aula a velocidad sónica. Me apresuré a guardar la carpeta y la cartuchera debajo de la mesa, y estaba a punto de salir, cuando noté una única presencia al fondo del salón.

Me giré, y se trataba del chico castaño de hace rato, el que valientemente me había defendido. Parecía solitario mientras escuchaba música con los auriculares y jugaba aburridamente en su celular.

Me acerqué a él dispuesta a agradecerle.

\- ¡Hey! Gracias por lo de hace rato, te debo una –le di un palmetazo en la espalda, en signo de camaradería. Pero parece que me excedí con la fuerza porque dio un salto y luego se quejó.

\- ¡A-ay! –me miró como sorprendido, pero luego me sonrió amigablemente.- De nada. Misaki es muy grosera con todos, sólo quería ponerla un poco en su sitio…

\- ¡Lo has hecho de perlas! Ken, ¿Verdad?

\- Sip, me llamo Ken Dragg, un gusto.

Chocamos los puños. Estuvimos hablando un rato sobre Misaki, riéndonos entre sí sobre las ocurrencias que teníamos con la simple causa de burlarnos de ella. Parecía un chico amable, me agradó.

Sin embargo notamos una presencia en la puerta.

Oww, ¿El primer día y ya encontraste novio? – una voz burlona resonó en el aula.

\- Misaki… - murmuré con fastidio sin darme la vuelta, mientras se podía notar una venita en mi frente.

\- Qué pasa, enana, ¿es que acaso tienes tanto temor de mirarme a la cara?

De pronto me giré y le mostré mi puño con enojo.

\- ¡¿Quieres pelea?! – la reté mientras me acercaba a ella, pero Ken me detuvo por el brazo.

Yo estaba enfurecida, fue inaceptable la forma en que se burló de mí en frente de todos.

La haré trizas.

\- ¡Espera! Ella es la más fuerte de este curso, ¡Quizás hasta de la escuela! – Se alteró Ken, deteniéndome.

\- Me vale, ¡Le partiré los dientes! – grité ya furiosa, y soltándome del agarre de él.

Pero no hubo ocasión para nada, ya que tocó la campanada indicando que el receso terminó. Misaki me miró arrogantemente y con una sonrisa.

\- Te espero en la salida – y se sentó en su lugar, como si fuera un angelito.

Tenía tantas ganas de ahorcar su estúpido cuello… de pronto sentí una mano que se apoyaba en mi hombro.

\- Me alegra haberte conocido entre nosotros… - Ken ya tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lo miré por unos segundos, y lo amenacé con mi puño mientras mis ojos sacaban fuego.

\- ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBES APOYARME! –

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó enérgicamente.

Sólo suspiré y bajé la cabeza. No podía ser tan difícil vencer a una estudiante de secundaria…¿verdad?.

Cuando entró un profesor nuevo todos se sentaron y atendieron a la clase, menos yo. Me la pasé viendo por la ventana, pensando en cómo podría vencer a la tal Misaki.

…

Las clases pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaba. Y el indeseado pero a la vez deseado momento llegó. La escuela estaba vacía por dentro, ya que casi todos estaban presenciando la pelea que estaba por comenzar en la cancha de la escuela, todos sentados en las gradas, la mayoría alentando a Misaki.

 _¿Cómo es que se corrió la voz tan rápido?_

Claro que no hacían bastante ruido, ya que el director o algún profesor que andaba cerca podría enterarse.

Ambas nos preparábamos para la pequeña pelea, que de un momento a otro, convirtió en algo grande.

Estábamos listas, cada una parada en frente de la otra en medio de la cancha, con miradas desafiantes.

Misaki envolvió su mano con electricidad, preparada para usar poder conmigo. Y en ese momento caí en cuenta de algo; yo no tenía ningún poder especial, ni habilidades, ni, ni… ¡Ni nada!. ¡¿Por qué nunca pensaba antes de hacer las cosas?!.

Pero no tuve más tiempo de recriminarme mentalmente, ya que el primer movimiento lo hizo Misaki…


	3. Chapter 3

**Primas**

\- **Capítulo 3 –**

 _Misaki envolvió su mano con electricidad, preparada para usar su electricidad conmigo. Y en ese momento caí en cuenta de algo; yo no tenía ningún poder especial, ni habilidades, ni ni… ¡Ni nada!. ¡¿Por qué nunca pensaba antes de hacer las cosas?!._

 _Pero no tuve más tiempo de recriminarme mentalmente, ya que el primer movimiento lo hizo Misaki…_

Torpemente lo esquivé, haciéndome a un lado pero consiguiendo tropezar al suelo, su puño me rosó la cara a sólo unos centímetros haciendo erizar mi cabello levemente, debido a la electricidad que emanaba de su mano derecha.

Se fastidió al ver que esquivé su ataque, y envolviendo su otra mano con electricidad, habló con una voz seria.

\- Esta vez no te escaparás pequeña pulga escurridiza… - hizo una sonrisa mostrando los colmillos, lo cual me hizo tragar grueso.

Comenzó a atacar puño tras puño, enterrándolos en el duro suelo de la cancha y dejando las huellas propias de alguien cabreado con un martillo gigante, mientras yo esquivaba como podía cada golpe que daba, deslizándome hacia atrás, tratando de incorporarme, ya que así era un blanco fácil.

Cuando por fin logré levantarme, me alejé un poco de ella. Tenía miedo, quería correr lo más lejos posible de esta loca. Pero no podía… ¡Debía enfrentarla! Tenía que hacerlo… _¿Pero cómo?_

Vi que se me acercaba peligrosamente, por instinto di un paso hacia atrás, pero me mantenía firme.

Se detuvo a dos metros de mí, con mirada desafiante.

\- Lamentarás haberme retado, enana – ella levantó su brazo derecho a la altura de sus hombros, y me lanzó una fuerte descarga eléctrica, dejándome tirada en el suelo, con algunas partes de mi cuerpo saliendo humo, debido al calor de la electricidad.

 _Duele... todo mi cuerpo duele._

\- Tsk… - Misaki sólo dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar– esto fue una pérdida de tiempo…

No podía rendirme tan fácil… ¡No podía!

 _Solo fue un pequeño choque eléctrico, puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo… ¡Ahhhh! ¡Porque siento mi cuerpo tan pesado, joder! Casi no tengo fuerzas… pero aun así intentare levantarme… Mierda, y este estúpido dolor no ayuda._

Con todas las fuerzas que pude recobrar, me incorporé a medias. Mis piernas me flaqueaban amenazando con que en algún momento caería rendida, pero no sin antes vencer a Misaki…

\- Aun… aun no he acabado contigo… - dije sin poder evitar jadear, pero no podía rendirme tan fácil, y no lo haría.

Misaki se detuvo, y me miro sobre el hombro algo sorprendida. Creo que no se esperaba que aun pudiera pararme. _¡Ja!_

\- Vaya, eres fuerte… - sonrió mientras preparaba su mano con electricidad de nuevo – …pero la segunda es la vencida.

\- No perderé contra ti… ¡No lo haré! – grité furiosa, ya me estaba hartando de todo esto. _¿Por qué todos piensan que perderé? ¡No soy débil! No perderé…_

Mientras seguía con la mirada baja, sentía como si de pronto mi cuerpo se llenara de adrenalina pura. Sentía tantas ganas de darle un puñetazo… la miré con una sonrisa de " _este es tu fin_ " mientras mi mano se convertía en un puño.

Sin que me dé cuenta, un aura entre morado y negro comenzó a rodearme, la cual me daba más y más energía. No sé cómo lo hice, pero corrí tan rápido que en menos de un segundo llegué al frente de Misaki.

Y con toda la fuerza que pude poner en ese puño, la golpeé en la cara, obligándola a retroceder por el impacto.

Luego de eso mi vista se empezó a nublar, y me sentía muy mareada… ¿Qué pasó con toda la fuerza que sentía hace unos segundos? Pero no pude cuestionarme más, ya que perdí el último grano de fuerza que me mantenía en pie, y caí al suelo inconsciente…

 **Misaki's POV**

Luego de dar el golpe final a esa niña me fui caminando. No valía la pena seguir allí viendo como la multitud te aplaude.

Me di la vuelta y caminé unos cinco pasos, pero luego escuché una voz, _¿es que acaso ella…?_

Y efectivamente, lo comprobé con girar la cabeza y ver como ella estaba parada allí, luego de recibir más de 120 miliamperios de electricidad, lo cual puede desmayarla al toque o aún peor…

Comenzó a rodearle un aura oscura, pensé que no tenía poderes, pero al parecer me había equivocado…

 _Esto se pone interesante…_

Me puse en defensa esperando el golpe. Pero de un momento a otro ella estuvo enfrente de mí y me plantó un puñetazo en la mejilla.

No dudaré de que eso dolió, pero no lo suficiente como para voltearme. Luego de salir del aturdimiento por el golpe dado, la busqué con mi vista, furiosa, lista para dar otra descarga, pero no la encontré.

Luego de sentir una presencia cercana, bajé mi mirada hacia mis pies. Ella estaba allí; desmayada y tirada en el suelo.

Me calmé un poco luego de eso, supe que gané, ya no hay por qué seguir.

 _Decepcionante._

Casi todos los de mi curso se acercaron a ella para ayudarla, pero no tuvieron ocasión, ya que una voz rígida y gruesa gritó a lo lejos.

\- **¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!**

\- Oh, mierda, esa voz…

 _El director…_

Ninguno tardó ni medio segundo en salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de allí, dejándonos a Konata y a mí con el furioso director. _Tsk… bastardos cobardes._

Él se tranquilizó un poco al notar que la chiquilla estaba desmayada, se acercó a ella y la revisó por si tenía alguna herida grave, pero no encontró nada aparte de quemaduras que (sorprendentemente) no eran graves.

\- La llevaré a la enfermería – dijo con voz seria, mientras la cargaba en brazos – y tú… - me miró con cara de querer matar a alguien – me esperas en mi oficina… - sentenció el de largos cabellos blancos.

Yo solo resoplé y me dirigí hacia adentro, pensando en cómo ese estúpido pudo darse cuenta… pasé por el largo y vacío pasillo, debido a que no había más clases.

Pasé mi mano por la mejilla en donde me golpeó esa idiota; yo tenía bastante resistencia, por lo que este golpe no se iba a significar nada para mí.

Llegué a la dirección, y me senté en una de las sillas en frente del escritorio de madera. Conocía la oficina del director como la palma de mi mano, los años anteriores no eran diferentes a los de hoy, aunque…

Recordé que en las inscripciones de este año, el director fue específico en que no aceptaría ningún tipo de peleas por mi parte, o habría expulsión. Mamá me defendió a capa y espada para negociar ese trato con el director…

\- Mierda… ahora sí que la cagué… - murmuré mientras pensaba en qué tan furiosa se pondría mamá al saber de esto.

 **Konata's POV**

Me desperté por el odioso olor a alcohol y desinfectante que había en el ambiente. Mierda… esto debe ser un hospital, con lo que odio los hospitales…

Me senté en lo que parecía ser una especie de cama-camilla, ya que no era tan alta como una camilla, y era como de una plaza y media. Llevé mi mano a mi cabeza, me dolía un poco, y noté las vendas y gasas pegadas con cinta para evitar que sangrara, las tenía por todos mis brazos, y una en la mejilla izquierda.

De pronto se me vino a la mente la pelea que había tenido con Misaki. ¿Qué pasó luego de que le había dado el puñetazo? ¿Es que me desmayé? _¡Si seré idiota! ¡Se suponía que no debía pasar eso!_

Pero no pude seguir insultándome mentalmente, ya que una voz habló a la par mía.

\- Vaya, ya despertaste. Eres suertuda, no todos sobreviven a 120 voltios de Misaki-chan – dijo una chica de cabello oscuro con dos mechones turquesas y vestimentas blancas.

\- ¿Ah…? – la miré algo ida. ¿Desde cuándo ella estaba allí? - ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Soy Shion, un gusto, amiguita – me saludó con una sonrisa –Estudio aquí pero soy ayudante en la enfermería.

\- ¡Oh! Yo soy… - pero no me dejó terminar.

\- Konata… lo sé, toda la escuela lo sabe luego de tu pelea con Misaki – dio una pequeña risita cómplice – pero no es tiempo de hablar de eso. El director me pidió que cuando te recuperes vayas lo más pronto a su oficina, parece que estás en problemas – se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a acomodar algunas cosas en un pequeño escritorio, en signo de "mi trabajo aquí terminó". Se comportaba de una manera tan casual que parece que ya hubiera pasado por esto antes.

 _¿"Problemas"? esto no es bueno… ¡Es mi primer día de clases y ya me metí en problemas! Papá me matará…_

Me levanté a regañadientes de la cama-camilla y me dirigí a la puerta, claro sin antes dar un " _gracias_ " a la ayudante, recibiendo de respuesta una amplia sonrisa.

Salí de allí sin saber a dónde dirigirme. Caminé tranquilamente por los pasillos vacíos con mis manos en la nuca. Quería aplazar lo más posible el tiempo de llegar al encuentro con el director, sabía que me llevaría una bronca de las grandes junto con Misaki.

Je, Misaki… es como si ya hubiera perdido el odio hacia ella al darle ese puñetazo. Lo sabía, soy fácil para complacer, pero de algo de lo que no me negaba es que siempre después de la venganza viene la amistad, o al menos así lo veía yo.

Busqué puerta por puerta la dirección, de todos modos no tenía por qué apresurarme, podía decir que recién desperté.

\- Depósito, Sala de Experimentos, Biblioteca… - leía en voz alta los pequeños carteles que había en las puertas _. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué carajos hacen una escuela tan grande? ¡Ni que fuera necesario!_ – Cafetería, gimnasio, Cuarto de Conserjes… ¡Mierda! – me estaba desesperando cada vez más, hasta que vi una puerta al fondo del pasillo, que el cartel decía " _Dirección – Oficina del director_ ".

 _¡Oh Jesucristo, al fin!_

Fui dando saltos de alegría hacia aquella puerta. La abrí fuertemente, con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Llegué! – exclamé enérgicamente, mientras veía como Misaki y el director me miraban con una ceja levantada.

De pronto la sonrisa se me borró.

 _¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo?! ¡Que estaban a punto de ejecutarme en frente de toda la cuidad!. Ok… quizás exagero un poco… pero no conozco las reglas de esta escuela, así que no sacaré conclusiones apresuradas sobre si me ejecutarán o no._

\- Por favor señorita, cierre la puerta y tome asiento – habló formalmente el director de cabellos blancos y largos. Aunque cualquiera juraría que lo dijo sólo para mantener su postura, se nota en sus ojos que está a punto de lanzarse a la yugular de alguien.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me senté en la silla que estaba al lado de Misaki. El director me miró aún más serio al ver mi semblante fresco, y mi forma de sentarme como si estuviera en la playa.

\- Que hay doc – saludé con una sonrisa. La cara del director parecía a punto de explotar de rabia, mientras que Misaki me veía como si me hubiera transformado en un alienígena a punto de conquistar el mundo, eso me hizo sacar una pequeña risita.

\- Mira, niña… - dijo con aspecto abatido el director, mientras se agarraba el entrecejo con el dedo índice y pulgar – no estás con uno de tus amiguitos para tratarme así… estás en mi oficina, con quien fundó esta escuela, el director Himtoshy Sugisaki, y me debes tratar con respeto, ¿Queda claro? – habló seriamente. Yo sólo rodé los ojos y me crucé de brazos, odiaba que me trataran así… Él al ver que me calmé un poco prosiguió con el sermón – Ésta escuela no permite peleas de ninguna clase, así que… - no lo dejé terminar, ya que eso me dio curiosidad.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¿Tampoco peleas de fútbol o básquet? – pregunté enérgicamente mientras levantaba la mano, como si estuviéramos en una gran multitud y me tuviera que distinguir entre ellos.

\- No… eso es competir, lo cual es muy distinto – aclaró el peliblanco cerrando los ojos y recobrando toda la paciencia que podía encontrar.

\- Pero Misaki y yo estábamos compitiendo para ver quién es la más fuerte – dije con una sonrisa de millón de dólares.

\- Santo Dios… - murmuró Misaki exasperada, mientras ponía su mano en su cara con total desaprobación de lo que estaba haciendo.

El director dio un largo suspiro, y me miró con ojos suplicantes.

\- Cuando hable, por favor, no me interrumpas… –ordenó lo más suave que pudo, aunque sonó más a una súplica que otra cosa.

Me quedé quieta y callada en mi asiento, lo menos que quería del director era que se agarrara mañas conmigo. Él nos miró a ambas, para ver si estábamos atendiendo. Cuando lo comprobó volvió a su tono serio.

\- Bien, como iba diciendo… - hizo una pequeña pausa –…éste tipo de peleas no se permite en la escuela, ¿Nosotros les enseñamos a manejar sus poderes para que vayan peleando por ahí? No. ¿Entonces por qué lo hacen? ¿es sólo para ser reconocidas o más fuertes, o ambos? Una persona se reconoce por las buenas acciones que hacen, y es más fuerte cuando tiene la voluntad de ayudar a alguien. ¿Ustedes, señoritas, creen que esa persona pelearía con alguien para demostrar lo fuerte que es? – Misaki y yo nos íbamos hundiendo en nuestros asientos con cada palabra que decía, mientras nuestras mejillas pasaban de ser normales a un rojo visible.

El director al ver que ninguna hablaría, su ceño se frunció aún más.

\- **¡Respondan!** – dijo casi gritando, Misaki y yo nos sobresaltamos en nuestros asientos.

\- ¡N-no lo haría! – contestamos al unísono.

\- "No" qué – cuestionó el de cabellos blancos.

\- No, señor… - contestamos con voz apagada, mientras bajábamos nuestras cabezas sincronizadamente.

\- Bien… - el sonido de su silla chirriando fue lo único que se escuchó en aquella oficina, por lo que supuse que se recostó hacia atrás.

Luego de un minuto aproximadamente, el director volvió a hablar.

\- Supongo que ya sabrán que deberé de citar a sus padres o tutores, esto no se quedará en un simple regaño de reflexión, así que… - tomó el teléfono color blanco que había en el escritorio, y miró a Misaki - ¿Su madre sigue manteniendo el mismo número de teléfono? – preguntó distraídamente, mientras comenzaba a marcar.

\- ¡N-no! Hace poco lo ha cambiado. No me lo sé muy bien, tendrá que ser el de… Samuel. – contestó la castaña, escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. La miré con curiosidad, preguntándome quién era el tal Samuel.

Noté que estaba fingiendo el nerviosismo mientras le pasaba el número de Samuel al director. Éste lo llamó apenas terminó de marcar el número.

\- _¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! ¡estoy ocupado, joder!_ – se escuchó una voz masculina y madura (aunque sus palabras no tanto) de la otra línea. A todos en la oficina se les cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca.

\- Esto… soy el director de la escuela en la que va su hija, debo informarle algo importante… - dijo el director, aún un poco sorprendido por las palabras que escuchó, siendo un hombre maduro el que tenía al otro lado de la línea, o eso quería pensar…

\- _¿Misaki? Qué hizo esa mocosa ahora… espere, debo arreglar unos asuntos y hablamos, no corte_ – se escuchó que se tronaba los nudillos – _je… lamentarás haberte enfrentado conmigo_ – luego de eso se escuchó algunas que otras patadas y puñetazos _\- ¡aggg…! ¡hijo de…!_ – se escuchó otra serie de golpes, ésta vez más rápidos, luego como si algo callera secamente al suelo – _Bien… ya podemos hablar_ – dijo como si nada el hombre el cual estaba en la otra línea.

Las caras que se mostraban en todos los presentes en la oficina no tenían precio. Misaki se tapaba la cara con una mano, en signo de reprobación. El director tenía una cara de estupefacción a lo que escuchaba en la otra línea. Mientras que a mí me brillaban los ojos y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de feliz cumpleaños, al escuchar la pelea que seguramente habría sido épica presenciar.

\- _¿Hola…?_ – resonó la voz en la otra línea en toda la oficina. El director se apresuró en contestar.

\- Esto, si… - hizo una pequeña pausa para aclarar su voz – su hija Misaki tuvo una pelea con otra alumna del mismo curso, llamada Konata. La pelea fue llevada a cabo según me dijeron, luego de terminar las clases, en la cancha de la escuela. Lamento decirle que deberá ser citado lo más pronto posible para aclarar los asuntos de la expulsión. Porque como debe saber, tuvimos esa conversación con la señorita en la inscripción de este año. – terminó de hablar el director. Giré mi cabeza hacia Misaki, con curiosidad. No se veía preocupada o nerviosa, se veía… como si tuviera dudas.

El hombre en la otra línea tardó unos segundos en contestar.

\- _…_ _Está bien_ – dijo repentinamente cortante y con voz seria – _iré enseguida_ – luego de eso se escuchó el bip indicando que había cortado.

\- Bien… - dijo el director preparado para escribir otro número – ahora usted, señorita Konata –me miró seriamente.

\- E-esto… - bajé mi cabeza mientras jugaba con mis dedos – mi papá se fue de viaje – me excusé, esperando que eso funcionara.

\- Pues si lo hizo deme su número, estoy seguro de que recibirá mi llamada gustosamente – me insistió.

\- ¡N-no puede! Seguro en este momento está en una reunión muy importante y… - de pronto resonó en la oficina la canción " _Resonance_ "* (El primer opening de Soul Eater), pero un tanto "pixelada", como si la estuviera reproduciendo un celular viejo.

De pronto caí en cuenta…

 _¡Oh Dios, es el celular que me dio papá!_

No sabía si alegrarme por el detalle de que haya puesto de ringtone mi canción favorita, o entrar en pánico porque el único en este mundo que podría llamarme a ese celular era mi papá… Hice lo segundo.

\- L-lo siento… es mi celular –Lo saqué del bolsillo que tenía en la falda y atendí, haciendo movimientos muy lentos, tratando de alargarlo lo más posible - ¿D-diga?.

\- _¿Konata? ¿estás bien? ¿por qué aun no regresaste de la escuela?_ – se escuchó la voz de papá, se notaba preocupado.

 _Mierda… justo en este maldito momento…_

\- Esto… papá… - balbuceé algo apenada al ser descubierta, mientras miraba de reojo como me veía con una ceja levantada el director – e-el director quiere hablar contigo… - dije ya rindiéndome. De qué valía mentir, si algún día se enteraría.

\- _¿El director?_ – preguntó algo desconcertado.

Le pasé el celular al director, éste lo tomó y lo colocó en su oído.

\- ¿Hola? ¿hablo con el padre de la alumna Konata? – preguntó con casualidad.

\- _Si, con él habla, ¿pasó algo?_ – preguntó papá, preocupado.

\- Si, hubo una pelea luego de terminar las clases, y su hija Konata estaba involucrada con otra alumna de su curso. Las peleas están prohibidas en ésta escuela, por lo tanto lamento decirle que será citado lo más rápido posible para discutir qué clase de castigo se le verá impuesto – habló con su voz seria el director.

\- _…_ \- lo único que se escuchó por la otra línea fue un completo silencio, que duró medio minuto – _comprendo… estaré ahí en unos minutos_ – dijo, para luego colgar.

\- Pueden esperar afuera a que vengan sus padres – dijo el director devolviéndome el celular y acomodando unos papeles que había en el escritorio.

Misaki y yo nos miramos de reojo y nos levantamos sincronizadamente, para luego salir por la puerta y sentarnos en las sillas que había al lado de la oficina.

Estuve viajando en mis pensamientos durante un minuto, siendo consciente de que no nos hemos dirigido la palabra desde la pelea en la cancha. Decidí hablar para que esto no se vuelva más incómodo.

\- Esto… lamento que te hayas metido en problemas por culpa mía… - me disculpé con la voz apagada. Ella giró su mirada hacia mí, e hizo una pequeña sonrisa de ironía.

\- Je, descuida… debí saber que eras lo suficientemente débil como para no pelear contigo… - hizo amago de ponerme una mano en la espalda, pero pasó a golpearla un tanto brusco.- Además, no te hagas la gran cosa, he terminado castigada por muchas cosas peores aparte de ti.

\- Grrr… no soy débil. - la miré con el ceño fruncido.

\- Si lo eres, además de ser una enana. – sonreía socarronamente mientras ponía una mano en mi cabeza como para medirme.

\- ¡Que no! ¡no soy enana! – me quejé inflando los cachetes, ella solo soltó una risita victoriosa.

De pronto escuchamos cómo unos pasos de tacones se acercaban por el pasillo, y unas voces rompían el silencio.

\- Esa niña… ¡la voy a matar! – se escuchó una voz femenina.

\- Tranquila, amor… son cosas que pasan – trataba de apaciguar una voz masculina.

\- Esto no es bueno… - escuché murmurar a Misaki, palideciendo.

\- ¡MISAKIIIIIII! – una mujer de cabello castaño, largo y ondulado se acercó a Misaki, y la tomó por la oreja - **¡¿Qué te dije sobre pelear en la escuela?!** – se veía furiosa, yo sólo me quede en mi lugar observando la escena, divertida y riendo disimuladamente por el trato hacia la idiota. Pero me mantuve lejos, no vaya a ser que me salte un poco a mí…

\- ¡Auu! Maaa – se quejó Misaki, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.

\- Te dije que te calmes, Agus, luego hablaremos con ella – dijo un hombre de cabello negro y largo hasta el cuello, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la que supuse era su esposa.

\- ¡Pero Samuel! Ella peleó con una niña, sabes que no puede controlarse y pudo salir algo peor de esto… - dijo en tono serio la mujer, soltando la pobre oreja de la castaña, mientras ésta apenas fue soltada del agarre de su madre se alejó de ella por precaución.

\- Lo sé, pero luego hablaremos de eso, por ahora tenemos una reunión importante – dijo indicando con la mirada la puerta de la oficina.

\- Si, tienes razón… - suspiró la mujer de cabellos castaños.

De pronto se sintió un viento en el ancho pasillo. Un conjunto de murciélagos se tornó en un punto, formando la figura de un hombre. Los murciélagos se disiparon dejando a un hombre joven a la par de los padres de Misaki.

\- ¡Papá! – saludé enérgicamente, pero él solo me dedicó una mirada seria, bajé la cabeza, sabiendo que no estaría de buen humor.

\- ¿Hermanito? – la mujer castaña parpadeó por unos segundos, y luego se acercó al peli azul, verificando con la mirada al hombre maduro que tenía frente suyo. Luego sonrió ampliamente y le dio un abrazo de oso.

\- ¿Hermanito? – repetimos Misaki y yo desconcertadas.

\- ¡Agustine! Hoy íbamos a visitarte, pero por lo visto cierta señorita estará castigada – me miró amenazadoramente, mientras seguía el abrazo de la mujer, pero eso no fue lo que me importó mucho.

 _¿A qué se había referido con "hermanito"? ¿Es que ella es la tía que tanto hablaba papá?_

\- ¿Tú eres mi tía? – le pregunté a la mujer castaña, y ella separándose del abrazo de papá se acercó a mí con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, soy tu tía Agus, mira cuánto has crecido, eras una bebé desde la última vez que te vi – habló nostálgicamente mientras pellizcaba mi mejilla. _¡Demonios! ¡eso duele!_ Pero de repente su mirada se tornó a una seria, espeluznante, y su mano pasó a mi oreja, agarrándola con fuerza. Sus pupilas alargadas y puntiagudas me recordaron a cuando se enojaba papá. - ¡¿Qué es eso de andar peleando en la escuela?! – me regañó mientras me jalaba la oreja.

\- ¡Ayyyyyy! ¡Papá, dile algo! – me quejé luego de que soltó mi pobre orejita…

\- Hm, te lo tienes merecido… - frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar, mientras que mi vista se nublaba por las lágrimas. _¡No es justo! ¡Un extraño me jala de la oreja y papá está del lado de él!._

\- Vaya, veo que no has cambiado… mira que hacer llorar a una niña – sonrió arrogantemente el pelinegro. _¿Ellos también se conocen?._

\- Tsk… mira quién habla, el bastardo que prefiere luchar que a su propia hija – concluyó papá con el mismo tono arrogante que el hombre pelinegro.

\- ¿Bastardo yo? ¡ja! Y lo dice el que salió con más de 20 chicas en dos semanas - levantó su puño como amenaza.

\- ¡Cállate, pelos de puercoespín! –

\- ¡Vampiro de quinta! –

\- ¡Retrasado mental! –

\- ¡Tarado! –

\- ¡Estúpido! –

Todos giraban su cabeza cada quien soltaba un improperio. A Agustine se le notaba una venita en la frente a punto de explotar.

\- ¡Hijo de…! – dijeron a la vez, pero no pudieron terminar la frase, ya que un fuerte puño les llegó a la cabeza a ambos.

\- **¡Silencio ya!** – habló Agus – no se comporten como unos críos, son unos adultos, y deben comportarse como tal. Están sus hijas delante – sentenció la mujer castaña.

\- Si Agus/Si amor… -dijeron a la vez ambos adultos, mientras se sobaban la cabeza.

\- Idiotas… - murmuró Misaki mientras veía la escena con aburrimiento – respecto a lo que son hermanos… ¿Eso significa que ésta… enana, es mi prima? – me señaló con el dedo pulgar, y la miré ofendida.

\- Exacto – dijo Agus con una sonrisa.

\- No puede ser… - Misaki se cubrió la cara con su mano.

\- ¡Genial! – dije levantando ambos puños al aire.

El director abrió la puerta ante tanto barullo que escuchó afuera, y vio a los padres.

\- Oh, los estaba esperando, por favor, pasen – invitó a pasar el hombre peliblanco, mientras se hacía a un lado e indicaba con su mano que entraran.

Los tres padres recobraron su semblante serio, y fulminándonos con la mirada por última vez, entraron a la oficina del director.

\- Estamos muertas… - dijo con desánimo Misaki.

\- Muy muertas… - contesté con el mismo tono apagado de ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Castigo**

 **\- Capítulo 4 –**

 **Normal POV**

 _Los tres padres recobraron su semblante serio, y fulminándolas por última vez, entraron a la oficina del director._

 **En la oficina**

\- Bien, por favor tomen asiento. –invitó el director albino mientras él se sentaba en su sillón rechinante.-

Los tres decidieron sentarse en las sillas frente al escritorio. Se veían serios, enojados y preocupados a la vez; por supuesto que el director ya estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de situaciones, así que lo manejó a la perfección.

Les explicó la situación, expresando lo mucho que desaprobaba este tipo de aptitudes por parte de los alumnos.

Discutieron el precio a pagar por los daños ocasionados, y luego de eso hablaron sobre el castigo que se les impondría a ambas alumnas.

\- Como sabrán, en esta escuela está totalmente prohibido peleas de este tipo. Al ser una institución que ofrece la ayuda para que nuestros alumnos puedan aprender a manejar sus poderes, o en caso de que no tengan, aprender a defenderse; no queremos que ellos se vuelvan violentos difundiendo así estos malos hábitos con los otros alumnos. Pero si el alumno insiste con este tipo de comportamientos, no me quedará otra que optar por la expulsión. –dio una mirada a los padres de Misaki, pues ella ya había sido citada los años anteriores muchas veces por lo mismo: peleas con otros alumnos.

\- Escuche, señor. –Lo detuvo Agustine, decidida- Sé a dónde quiere llegar. Pero hacemos todo lo posible para que nuestra hija se comporte como un angelito en su institución. Pero de algo estoy segura; y es que los que deberían mantener el control MIENTRAS nuestros hijos están en la escuela son ustedes. Me parece una total negligencia por parte de usted que no se asegure de que nuestros hijos vuelvan a sus casas como es debido, y no que se reúnan en la cancha de SU escuela para presenciar tremenda pelea. Y lo peor; no es la primera vez que pasa.

\- Cariño…

\- … -El director meditó las palabras de la madre impotente, quien todos los años le plantaba cara para defender a su violenta hija.- …Señora, le aseguro que tengo a todos mis alumnos bien vigilados. Pero hay que saber que no son unos niños de kínder; tienen sus manías y saben cómo escapar para que no los descubran. Sin embargo, apenas me enteré de lo sucedido fui inmediatamente a detener el alboroto, y traje a las dos señoritas culpables. Debe entender que su hija problemática está dejando cada año una mancha en el expediente de nuestra escuela, y le aseguro que estoy siendo bastante paciente, pero por cada vez que me promete que no lo volverá a hacer, al día siguiente es peor. Señores Railgun, lamento informarles esto, pero me temo que he optado por la expulsión de Misaki.

\- Tsk… escucha, viejo. –El director levantó una ceja ante tal adjetivo informal por parte de Samuel- Esta es la primera vez que vengo a una reunión por las peleas de Misaki; y déjame decirte que estoy de acuerdo contigo…

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Samuel?!

\- Déjame terminar, amor… Lo estuve pensando, y he decidido tomar cartas en el asunto respecto a la educación de Misaki. –Esta vez los que levantaron una ceja fueron Agus y Chris; no se creían que el inmaduro Samuel que vivía su vida como la de un niño en una feria, de la nada se haya puesto serio.- Sus estudios se están yendo a la mierda; lo he comprobado la última vez que vi su boletín de notas.

\- Cariño, eso fue hace dos años.

\- … ¿Me van a dejar hablar? Bien… Como decía, he decidido tomar cartas en el asunto, así que… -fijó su mirada en la del albino- … escucha bien, viejo; lo mío son las apuestas, entonces… ¿Qué te parece si le apostamos al grande?

\- … -El director no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el comportamiento del padre.- Ehm… ¿Qué estaríamos apostando exactamente?

\- El contrato permanente de dos profesores muy buenos en el manejo de poderes y artes marciales a cambio de que no expulses a mi hija, y claro, su buen comportamiento.

\- Espere… ¿Me está ofreciendo a dos profesores y además a su hija con buen comportamiento? No lo entiendo, ¿Qué gana usted con esto?

\- Jeje, a eso iba… Uno de los profesores es un muy buen amigo mío que necesita empleo, le aseguro que es el mejor que verá en el manejo de los poderes, puede aprender sobre ellos y lo más importante, entrenarlo. Y el segundo profesor es de artes marciales, ese… soy yo.

\- Hmmmm… Veo por dónde van los tiros, señor Samuel. La verdad es que estamos carentes de más profesores, puesto que para esta época ya muchos se mudaron a la ciudad y con el comienzo de las clases los alumnos se incrementaron. Pero primero, debo ver la profesionalidad de ambos y…

\- ¡¿Qué?! **¡NO!** –Por primera vez Christopher se metió en la conversación, enfurecido- Por favor, director, no deje que este… irresponsable trabaje como un profesor en esta escuela.

\- ¡Tú te callas, bastardo!

\- ¡No, tú cierra el pico! Escuche director, le aseguro que se va a arrepentir de contratarlo… Pero si por alguna razón se le ocurre hacerlo, me temo que voy a sacar a mi hija de esta institución.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa, murciélago de cuarta?! ¡¿Es que quieres pelea?!

\- **¡SAMUEL! ¡CHRISTOPHER! ¡YA BASTA LOS DOS!** –Agus soltó un sonoro suspiro de cansancio.- Escucha, cariño, estoy muy orgullosa de ti de que te hayas empeñado en buscar trabajo, y estoy completamente dispuesta a ayudarte…

\- ¡Pero Agustine!

\- ¡Chris, déjame terminar! Buf… como iba diciendo; Si el director te contrata, voy a apoyarte en todo lo que pueda, Samuel, pero tienes que dejar de lado tu comportamiento infantil, este es un trabajo serio en el que debes tener responsabilidad, ¿Entiendes?

\- Sí, amor…

\- Y tú, Chris. Quiero decirte que Samuel no es el mismo de antes. –Christohper levantó una ceja.- Puede que te parezca infantil por fuera, pero realmente maduró por dentro, puedes comprobarlo con lo que acaba de hacer ahora. Quizás no ha madurado lo suficiente, pero déjame decirte que no es el mismo Samuel que conocías antes; ahora está cambiando, para convertirse en un hombre responsable.

\- Pff… Sí, Agus… -Respondió Christopher con incredulidad, pero calmándose.-

\- …

\- … Bien. –Luego de unos segundos de silencio el director decidió romper el hielo al ver que ya ninguno iba a hablar.- Con respecto a "la apuesta"… Me ha interesado lo que ha dicho, señor Samuel; si no le molesta mañana a primera hora lo quiero a usted y su amigo para una entrevista. Si todo sale bien, con suerte ambos estarán trabajando en el establecimiento de inmediato.

\- Está bien, gracias viej…! Señor director… -Cambió la frase por un codazo proveniente de Agus.- ¡No lo decepcionaremos!

\- Eso espero… Y volviendo al tema que nos concierne; las alumnas Misaki y Konata… -Esta vez se centró en un papel, el cual era el expediente académico de Konata; sus notas eran regulares, y un comportamiento pésimo. Ya se esperaba algo así luego de la primera mala impresión después de conocerla en persona.- Con respecto a la alumna Konata… ¿Usted es su padre, señor Christopher?

\- Sí, soy yo.

\- Puedo ver en su expediente que su hija no es un angelito exactamente… Y guiándome de la charla que tuve con ella y Misaki; es muy revoltosa, no tiene respeto por sus mayores, realmente le hace falta disciplina. De hecho, me ha mentido cuando quise llamarlo a usted; ha dicho que se había ido de viaje, pero por cosas del destino justo en ese momento usted la llamó.

\- … Entiendo, director, intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir.

\- No, con todo respeto, por favor no prometan cosas que no van a poder hacer; realmente no quiero que su hija Konata se convierta en un problema y me esté visitando a cada momento por algo que hizo. No. Quiero aclarar esto con ustedes; tanto para la familia Railgun como Morningstar. Estas niñas necesitan disciplina, necesitan de mano dura que les corten esas manías de raíz, ¿Me explico? –Luego de un silencio, el director volvió a hablar.- Tengo un plan disciplinario en mente… pero necesitaré de sus aprobaciones.

 **En la sala de espera…**

Ambas chicas estaban sentadas al lado de la otra, esperando, esperando, y esperando… Pareciera que sus padres nunca iban a salir de allí, esto se estaba haciendo eterno.

Konata jugaba con sus pies aburridamente, mientras Misaki estaba cruzada de brazos y echada hacia atrás. Había un ambiente tenso que se iba incrementando; ambas querían hablar al respecto, y al mismo tiempo necesitaban hablar de algo, el nerviosismo las estaba carcomiendo por dentro y ya no lo soportaban.

El silencio invadía la sala y lo único que se escuchaba eran los segundos que marcaba el reloj, y algunos barullos incomprensibles que provenían de la oficina del director.

Habrá pasado un minuto desde entonces; cuando se siente el ruido de pasos acercándose por el pasillo. Ambas enfocaron intrigadas su vista hacia donde provenían los pasos; preguntándose quién era, _la enfermera, quizás_ , pensaron.

De a poco se fue apreciando la silueta de un chico de la institución; alto y con el uniforme correctamente colocado. Parecía ser de último año, y traía su mochila apoyada en un hombro mientras tenía las manos en los bolsillos. Pero lo que más destacaba era su cabello totalmente blanco y largo hasta el cuello. El chico se detuvo en frente de la puerta de la oficina del director, parecía que quería entrar, pero antes de hacerlo enfocó su mirada indiferente en ambas chicas que estaban sentadas en las sillas de espera.

Hubo un largo silencio, mientras los tres se miraban y no se quitaban la vista de encima. Misaki con una ceja levantada, haciendo denotar su mal humor, y Konata con expectativa no paraba de verlo, mientras tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

\- ¿Está ocupado? –Finalmente preguntó el peliblanco, mientras señalaba la puerta.-

\- ¡Sí! Están nuestros padres. –Se apresuró a responder Konata.

\- Ah… -Sin más decidió sentarse en una de las sillas, dejando una de por medio a la par de Konata.-

Hubo un silencio hasta que Konata se decidió en hablar de nuevo.

\- Y… ¿Para qué buscas al director? ¿También te metiste en problemas?

\- Nada de eso… No te incumbe.

\- ¡Hey! –Gruñó Konata, pero luego resopló y de brazos cruzados se echó para atrás en la silla.-

\- … Buena pelea.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Nos viste?

\- No creo que nadie se lo haya perdido, y si lo hicieron más de veinte lo grabaron.

\- ¿Nos grabaron? Tsk… esos estúpidos… -gruñó Misaki, metiéndose a la conversación.

\- Así es… Sin embargo, al principio pensé que eras una cobarde por enfrentarte a alguien sin poderes –comentó a Misaki, mientras esta levantó una ceja con molestia-. Pero luego… se volvió interesante. Admito que ese "poder oscuro" ha llamado mi atención –esta vez se dirigió a Konata, quien lo miraba sorprendida, no entendía nada.

\- ¿Eh? ¿" _Poder oscuro_ "? ¿De qué demonios me perdí? –no estaba enterada de nada; no se había dado cuenta que en ese momento había "despertado" un supuesto poder-

\- No te hagas la idiota, sabes de lo que hablamos –le dio un pequeño golpe Misaki-.

Ambos chicos, Misaki y el chico peliplata, se dieron cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo al ver su cara completamente desconcertada.

\- ¿No me digas que…? ¡Pfff! –Misaki se aguantaba la risa- ¡JAJAJA! ¿Es la primera vez que despiertas tus poderes? ¿A ESA EDAD? Pffff… ¡Jajajaja!

\- ¡O-oye! ¡Cállate, imbécil! ¿D-de qué están hablando…? ¿Acaso yo... en ese momento? –Konata miraba sus manos vendadas con sus ojos asomando ilusión-

\- Claro; has despertado tus poderes. Aunque debo darle la razón a la chica castaña, no es muy normal que alguien lo haga recién luego de muchos años. Se supone que nacemos con ellos y los descubrimos a corta edad –el peliplata decía todo esto mientras buscaba algo en su celular. Cuando lo halló se lo enseñó a Konata; era el vídeo que le habían pasado sobre su pelea.

Konata vio la parte donde Misaki la deja tirada luego de un fuerte choque eléctrico, y luego de eso, la rodea una misteriosa aura oscura; se dio cuenta que eso fue lo que le dio energía en ese momento, y cuando se le fue, el aura desapareció.

Estaba quieta, no tenía palabras para describir su completa sorpresa al descubrirlo; no sabía si quedarse anonadada o festejar como si no hubiera fin.

Lo estaba pensando, hasta que el peliplata la sacó de sus pensamientos quitándole su celular sin tacto, pensando que ya había visto el vídeo suficiente.

\- ¡Oye! Quería seguir viendo…

\- Jah, ¿Seguir viendo qué? ¿Cómo te desmayas por lo débil que eres luego de darme ese golpecito? Patético… Hayas despertado tus poderes o no, aún estás muy lejos de superarme, enana de cuarta –escupió Misaki con superioridad, mientras que le dio un tincazo en la frente luego de haber terminado la frase-

\- ¡Ay! ¡Hija de…!

\- No creo que sea buen momento de pelear, de nuevo. ¿No que habían citado a sus padres? Ya tienen suficientes problemas como para empeorarlo… -comentó con sabiduría el joven, mientras guardaba su celular. Ambas chicas recordaron su miseria, y bajaron la cabeza, quedándose tranquilas.

\- Jo… Es cierto, seguro papá me mata… -comentó por lo bajo Konata, con una cara de completo horror-.

\- Jah, patética. Qué, ¿Es que acaso tu papi aún te da azotes en las pompis? ¿Eh? –decía de forma burlona la castaña-.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Seguramente a ti te dejan el culo como tomate!

\- ¡Jah! ¿Eso fue una afirmación, imbécil?

\- ¡Claro que no, estúpida!

Y así seguían las peleas, mientras el indiferente peliplata observaba la situación; presintiendo que nuevamente eso podría terminar en algo mayor. Sólo pudo resoplar y recostarse hacia atrás, ignorando todo, esperando con una molestia que no expresaba.

En ese momento se escucha abrir la puerta de la dirección; los tres chicos se detuvieron para fijar su vista allí; de donde salieron los tres padres junto al director.

Los cuatro adultos estaban en completa seriedad, todos observando a ambas chicas, quienes se hundían en su asiento cada vez más al sentir las miradas que se les clavaban.

Pero ninguno más que el director en ese momento se había percatado del peliplata que veía la escena con su típica indiferencia.

\- ¡Oh, Fran! –el director se acercó hacia el chico, cambiando su semblante a uno más relajado-

\- Papá, ya te he dicho que me llames Ice, no Fran, Ice –recalcó con completa paciencia el peliplata-.

 _"_ _¡¿Papá?! Debí imaginarlo, ese pelo se me hacía familiar_ …" Pensaron ambas chicas.

\- Fran, Ice, es lo mismo –dijo el director, quitándole importancia-. Lo siento, hijo, ahora estaba en una reunión con los padres de estas chicas. Es algo importante, ya sabes por qué. Ahora estábamos por hablar con ellas. No tardaremos más de quince minutos, ¿Te animas a esperar?

\- … Está bien. –respondió el chico, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

El director sólo pudo dedicarle una mirada de ternura, pues sabía que esa era su forma de "hacer berrinche". Pero en medio segundo cambió su cara a la seria de antes, y se dirigió hacia las chicas.

\- Señoritas, pasen, por favor, sus padres y yo les queremos hablar sobre una propuesta que armamos respecto a ustedes –las chicas sólo pudieron mirarse de reojo y obedecer, pues no les quedaba de otra de todos modos.

Todos entraron a la dirección, excepto "Ice", quien se quedó en la misma posición en la que estaba antes. Cuando escuchó cerrar la puerta sólo pudo resoplar, cómo odiaba las visitas con los padres luego de clases…

 **En la oficina**

\- Bien. Señoritas, padres, por favor, tomen asiento –invitó con educación el director, mientras se sentaba él en su sillón.

Las chicas se sentaron en las sillas frente al escritorio, y los padres permanecieron parados detrás de su respectiva hija, serios, expectantes.

Luego de un segundo que todos se sentaran, el director suspiró antes de comenzar, y luego habló.

\- Bien. Escuchen atentamente, señoritas. Sus padres y yo estuvimos discutiendo sobre lo que pasó hoy, y definitivamente todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que no se va a volver a repetir –tomó una pausa, como para ver si le prestaban atención, y luego prosiguió-. Me temo que tuvimos que tomar la decisión más drástica con ustedes, y hasta puede que les parezca algo loco, pero hemos elegido un plan disciplinario exclusivamente para ustedes, señoritas… -tomó otra pausa, pero fue interrumpido cuando iba a hablar-

\- ¿Plan disciplinario? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Konata, intrigada. Pero recibió un pequeño tirón de oreja por parte de su padre-

\- ¡Shh! Calladita y presta atención –regañó el vampiro, intentando contener su molestia al igual que los otros padres por la situación-.

Konata bajó su cabeza, apenada, y el director sólo pudo mirar la escena con aprobación, luego continuó hablando.

\- Como iba diciendo… el plan disciplinario consiste en esto –el director le explicó a ambas chicas con lujo de detalles en lo que iba a consistir el plan disciplinario.

Básicamente, se trataba de que exclusivamente a ellas se les iba a aplicar castigos más fuertes que a los demás, pero no cualquier castigo, sino específicamente azotes; estos serían aplicados para corregir las malas faltas que las caracterizaban; malos modos a profesores y compañeros, tardanza, mala puntualidad con las tareas, notas bajas y por supuesto, las peleas.

Las chicas cada vez abrían más y más los ojos al escuchar esa locura, mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban por lo que el castigo implicaba. Cuando el director terminó de explicar, no tardaron ni un segundo en explotar, desesperadas por defenderse.

\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ **MIERDA?!**

\- ¡Esto… NO ES JUSTO!

\- **¡MAMÁ!** ¡¿CÓMO **COJONES** PUDISTE ACEPTAR ESO?! **¡EXPLÍCAME!**

\- ¡PAAAAA! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Esto es una locura!

\- ¡Esto es abuso infantil! **¡ES PUTO ABUSO INFANTIL!**

Ambas estaban que sacaban chipas (Misaki literalmente), y se iban contra sus padres, reprochando y gritando groserías a la vez, desesperadas, enojadas, furiosas, pero con un profundo miedo interno.

Ambos padres (hombres) no tardaron en tomar cartas en el asunto, y con firmeza tomaron a su respectiva hija de la oreja, y volvieron a sentarlas en su lugar, regañándolas a la vez.

\- **¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre las groserías, Konata?! ¡¿Y los gritos?!** ¡Hablaremos en casa seriamente, ya estás en muchos problemas como para agregar más! Ahora te sientas ahí, calladita y quietecita si no me quieres ver enojado.

\- **¡A tu lugar, Misaki!** Ya no tienes mi voto de confianza, señorita, estoy muy enojado y pobre de ti si me haces enfurecer más. Estate callada en tu lugar y escucha al director, no seas irrespetuosa.

Las chicas no tuvieron otra que obedecer, y con la impotencia a flor de piel se mantuvieron quietas y calladas en su lugar, mirando al director por lo bajo, con una desesperada cara de querer asesinar a alguien ya.

Pero lo cierto es que Misaki no estaba tan furiosa como parecía, sino que estaba confundida, y mucho; normalmente la que actuaba para detenerla en esas situaciones era su madre. Nunca se había esperado algo así de su padre "el payaso". Sonó tan serio que por una fracción de segundos la intimidó.

Esto era inconcebible para la tan nombrada hija de los Railgun, la prodigio que heredó el poder más fuerte de la familia siendo intimidada por un regaño de su papi. Ahora sí que estaba furiosa.

\- Por favor, señoritas. Les pido que guarden calma y analicen la situación; esto es solamente para el bien de ustedes, lo que menos queremos es que ya no tengan posibilidades de entrar en ninguna escuela por sus pésimos comportamientos. Les aseguro que con los métodos normales no pude lograr nada con Misaki, ni yo ni los profesores anteriores con Konata, ¿O me equivoco? –ambas desviaron la vista, sin querer aceptarlo- Lo tomaré como un sí… -echó un vistazo al reloj, habían pasado cinco minutos ya- Me gustaría seguir la charla, pero me temo que tendremos que posponerla para mañana porque en unos minutos debo llevar a mi hijo a casa, espero lo entiendan –dicho esto, el director se levantó de su asiento, las chicas lo imitaron, pero él las detuvo-. ¿A dónde van? Sólo he dicho que la charla ha terminado. La pelea de hoy no se va a quedar en unos simples regaños ¿Saben? Se han ganado un castigo las dos… -mientras decía esto buscaba en el cajón de su escritorio algo, hasta que lo encontró, y luego lo sacó para enseñarle a ambas. Se trataba de una paleta de cuero mediana, específicamente para los azotes. Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos y tragaron saliva; no querían imaginarse para qué servía eso, pues nunca habían visto algo así, pero tenían un fuerte presentimiento de para qué era…-

El director no pudo evitar apiadarse de aquellas chiquillas rebeldes que ahora parecían un par de cachorritos mojados. Les explicó qué era eso y para qué servía, cómo y dónde aplicaría el castigo, entre otras posibles preguntas que las chicas ni se les pasó por la cabeza en hacer.

Terminada la breve explicación, el director llamó a Misaki, quien se acercó titubeante a él. El hombre la guió hacia el lado del escritorio, donde la ayudó a recostarse justo como les habían explicado, y luego levantó su falda, encontrándose con un mini-short negro. Misaki siempre lo llevaba cada vez que usaba falda, pues al meterse siempre en una que otra peleíta no quería pasar el mal rato con un " _pervertido estúpido_ " que le estuviera viendo las bragas, como ella decía.

\- Tsk… -esta situación se le hacía bastante bochornosa, y a pesar de que ya le habían explicado que subirían su falda, de todos modos se contuvo un poco-

\- Me temo que tendré que bajarlo también… -el director, con toda la paciencia del mundo contuvo una de las manos de la chica que se estaba cubriendo, y con la otra bajó el mini-short, dejando sólo sus bragas blancas-

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! –comenzó a contonearse tratando de evitar que le bajaran el short, pero se detuvo de golpe al sentir una fuerte nalgada en su trasero-

\- ¡Quieta, señorita! Si no me equivoco ya les he explicado que el castigo es sobre la ropa interior.

\- ¡Ghraaaaa! ¡Mierda! –ya no aguantaba más esa humillación, sentía toda su cara arder de la vergüenza, pero sin previo aviso sintió una tanda de cinco nalgadas más, esta vez mucho más fuertes, las cuales hicieron que diera un leve brinco con cada una- ¡Ay! ¡Ay! Ayyayyy! ¡Ayyy!

\- Le recuerdo, señorita Misaki, que ahora mismo está en una institución, y ese tipo de vocabulario es inapropiado. Le ordeno que se disculpe ahora mismo.

\- ¡Grrrrrr…! –no lo podía creer, esa era la humillación más grande que había sufrido en toda su vida. Y para colmo ahora le ardía el trasero también. Se mordió el labio por unos segundos, pero no quiso tardarse más, seguro ese viejo no dudaba en darle otra tanda más- Lo… siento…

\- ¿Perdón? Creo que no la hemos escuchado bien, ¿Puede repetirlo más alto, por favor?

\- Grrrr… ¡Ya, lo siento! –esta vez lo dijo casi gritando, se estaba desesperando, quería terminar con esta tortura ya- Director, ¿Me puede castigar de una… bendita vez, por favor? –trató con todas sus fuerzas de sonar amable, no vaya a ser que el señor se enoje-

\- Me alegra que ya te hayas calmado y lo pidas de esa manera, Misaki –aunque había sonado bastante forzada, al director le parecía un gran avance que ella se comportara así, conociendo cómo era-. Bien, comenzaré; como les dije, por hoy serán diez azotes con la paleta para ambas, pero la próxima vez no esperen que sea tan piadoso con ustedes –y sin esperar respuesta, tomó la paleta y comenzó-.

Los azotes eran bien duros, el siguiente caía cada vez que pasaba un segundo, sin piedad. Luego del quinto Misaki comenzó a desesperarse un poco, le estaba doliendo mucho, no estaba acostumbrada a tales tipos de golpes, siendo que ella casi siempre terminaba con algún que otro moretón en las peleas y los aguantaba bastante bien. Pero ahora era diferente, le estaba doliendo demasiado, ya iban por el séptimo y no podía contenerse en soltar pequeños gemidos de dolor. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Acaso el director hechizó esa maldita paleta? No lo sabía con certeza, pero lo que sí tenía seguro es que su orgullo desde hace un rato se fue a la mierda.

Con todos esos sentimientos que sentía, ya en el décimo y último azote tenía los ojos aguados, y respiraba de forma agitada. Pero se tranquilizó mucho al saber que aquella tortura ya había terminado.

El director le indicó que ya se podía levantar, pero con la advertencia de que no se sobara el trasero. "¿Pero quién demonios me cree? ¿Niña de kínder?" pensó, pero luego de unos segundos sintió el fuerte ardor en su trasero, se sintió ingenua al pensar en que podría aguantar sin sobarse…

Se levantó su short y acomodó su falda, luego fue junto a sus padres, quienes le hicieron unos cuantos mimos, pero ésta los rechazó con profundo desprecio; no era momento para mimos, ya estaba lo suficientemente humillada como para que lo hicieran más.

\- Bien. Ahora sigue usted, señorita Konata. Ya vio cómo son las cosas, así que le conviene quedarse quietecita y recibir su castigo como es debido, más porque no disponemos de mucho tiempo –el director la tomó del brazo y la guió hacia el lado del escritorio, pues veía que no se iba a mover de su lugar. Desde que comenzó el castigo de Misaki la estuvo observando y se veía pálida y asustada, realmente le dio pena, pero no iba a dejar de ser duro por algo así-. Ahora inclínese... Muy bien –Le levantó la falda, dejando ver sus bragas blancas con lunares rosas. Tomó la paleta y se dispuso a comenzar el castigo, oyendo leves quejidos de parte de Konata, estaba bastante nerviosa-.

El castigo comenzó, y los azotes eran igual de fuertes que con Misaki. El primero tomó por sorpresa a Konata y dio un leve bote y un quejido. Luego a partir del cuarto azote comenzó a quejarse más audiblemente, mientras se estremecía un poco con cada azote.

El director se dio cuenta de que ella no soportaba tanto el dolor como Misaki, pero sin embargo siguió con el mismo ritmo y fuerza.

No fue hasta el octavo azote cuando Konata comenzó a llorar, soltando pequeñas lágrimas y sollozos, mientras pataleaba levemente, sin hacer mucho alboroto; esa situación era demasiado humillante, y ya no soportaba el dolor. Se sentía tan débil por llorar justo en ese momento… Quizás Misaki tenía razón y al final sólo era una debilucha.

Cuando el castigo apenas terminó no esperó a que le dieran la orden de levantarse, y fue volando a los brazos de su padre para que la mimara, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos, susurrándole palabras de consuelo y secando sus lágrimas. ¿Ya qué importaba todo? De todos modos ya había sido lo suficientemente humillada frente a la estúpida de Misaki, un poco más no hará daño, pensaba Konata.

El director guardó la paleta en su lugar, y se dispuso a despedir a los padres y alumnas.

\- Bien, espero que hayan aprendido la lección señoritas; si tal cosa se vuelve a repetir no me va a temblar la mano para darles una buena tanda de treinta a cada una, ¿Entendido?

\- Sí, señor…

\- ¡No lo volveré a hacer!

\- Así me gusta, pero quiero oír esas disculpas, ¿A ver?

\- ¡Lo siento mucho!

\- … -Misaki se mordió el labio, comenzando a sentir la rabia recorrer sus venas _"¡¿Cómo se atreven a humillarme de tal manera?!"._

\- ¿Señorita Misaki? Estoy esperando.

\- … -y por una mirada fulminante de sus padres, optó por hacerlo, muy forzadamente- Grrrr… Lo… siento…

\- Bien, así me gusta –le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a ambas; parecía ser bastante serio, pero era bueno cuando quería-. En cuanto al plan disciplinario –esta vez se dirigió a todos en general-. Lo estaremos mejorando aplicando nuevas cosas. Los padres y yo estaremos comunicados por correo para hablar sobre el tema; también se les enviarán comunicaciones todos los días para saber el comportamiento de las chicas y estén al tanto. Así que más les vale comportarse bien y centrarse en los estudios, ¿Sí? –Ambas chicas asintieron, cabizbajas-. Bien. Entonces sin más, la reunión ha terminado, nos estaremos comunicando por correo. Ya pueden irse, espero tengan un buen día –Luego de que saludaran al director, éste acomodó las cosas y se dispuso a salir de la dirección-.

Un expectante Ice lo estaba esperando en la sala de espera. Entre esa expresión indiferente el director como siempre pudo notar la pizca de curiosidad que tenía.

\- Ya podemos irnos, hijo. Lo siento, al parecer se atrasó unos minutos más de lo debido.

\- Ya me di cuenta… -el chico se levantó, y se dispuso a acompañar a su padre hacia el auto-. ¿Las haz azotado? –preguntó, sin pelos en la lengua-.

El director tardó unos segundos en responder. Vaya que su hijo era impredecible. Sólo pudo suspirar y asentir.

\- Sí, hijo… lo tuve que hacer. Realmente esas niñas son muy rebeldes, incluso más que Alma, ¿Te imaginas? –rió un poco-.

\- Sí. Conozco a la castaña, los años anteriores se metía en muchos líos. Pero la peliazul parece nueva en esto, ¿No crees que fuiste un poco duro con ella?

\- Oh no, claro que no. Ella es una alumna nueva, se ha transferido desde Olivo hasta aquí este año. Su expediente es casi igual que el de Misaki; notas bajas-regulares y un mal comportamiento, también he visto que tuvo algunos llamados de atención por peleas.

\- Ya veo… -Ice se quedó pensativo, hasta eso ya llegaron al auto. Como siempre él se sentó en el asiento de copiloto-

El auto arrancó, e Ice no tardó en hacer más preguntas. Podrían decir lo que quieran de su indiferencia, pero para su padre él era el chico más curioso del mundo.

\- ¿Aplicarás ese "plan disciplinario" a todos los que tengan ese comportamiento, como con Alma?

\- Si te soy sincero, no planeaba hacerlo más que con Alma… Pero ciertamente el progreso de ella en los estudios del año pasado han sido más que aceptables. Quería probar con estas chicas, y al parecer sí que va a funcionar. Puede que pronto aplique este plan disciplinario a alumnos de este tipo, aún lo estoy pensando.

\- Ya veo… -Ice se quedó satisfecho, fantaseando con una escuela tranquila como una biblioteca, donde los alumnos fueran unos angelitos que no dañarían ni a una mosca. Realmente un ámbito así de tranquilo y pacífico era lo que más deseaba Ice.

 **En la casa de los Sugisaki…**

\- ¡Llegamos! –anunció Himtoshi al entrar a su casa junto a su hijo, ambos deleitados por el olor del almuerzo que provenía de la cocina.

\- ¡Papá! –una niña de más o menos 12 años se abalanzó contra Himtoshi para darle un gran abrazo. Su cabello era muy largo, lacio y negro. Tenía la piel pálida y los ojos color gris. Estaba vestida con un pulóver liviano blanco y unos mini-shorts amarillos; parecía que su gran sonrisa nunca salía de su rostro-

\- ¡Alma! Espera, que me harás caer –el padre no tuvo más que reír un poco y darle un beso en su cabeza, intentando avanzar hacia la cocina para saludar a su esposa también-. Ve a saludar a tu hermano también.

\- ¡No! Es un tonto. Ayer no me quiso prestar su Play.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre los videojuegos? Estás castigada y lo sabes.

\- Ups –y con una gran sonrisa se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto-.

\- ¡No corras por las escaleras! Cielos, esta niña siempre tan enérgica… -ya había llegado a la cocina. Abrazó por detrás a su esposa que estaba preparando la mesa, y cuando ella se giró ambos se besaron-.

\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy, amor? –preguntó la amable mujer con una gran sonrisa. Era como la versión adulta de Alma; piel pálida, ojos grises, sólo que con el pelo un poco más corto, y el busto de un tamaño generoso-

\- Se podría decir que bien –respondió el hombre con una sonrisa, mientras ayudaba a la mujer a servir la comida mientras platicaban.

La madre llamó a almorzar a sus dos hijos, quienes gustosamente bajaron para devorar el almuerzo que tanto esperaban. La feliz familia platicaba sobre su día en el trabajo/escuela, disfrutando del delicioso almuerzo, sin pasárseles por la cabeza que en ese mismo momento dos desafortunadas chicas estarían siendo castigadas por sus furiosos padres…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disciplina**

 **\- Capítulo 5 -**

 **Misaki's POV**

 _No lo podía creer._ _ **SIMPLEMENTE NO LO PODÍA CREER**_ _. ¡¿Cómo es que algo así me pudo haber pasado?! ¡YO, SIENDO HUMILLADA DE TAL FORMA! Estoy realmente furiosa, ya veo rojo, juro que el primero que me provoque le saco la cara de un puñetazo._ _ **¡GRRRRR!**_

 _Y para colmo este ardor de mierda en el culo no se me va, ¡Si tan sólo le hubiera metido una buena patada en los huevos a ese viejo…!_

Luego de ese maldito castigo el viejo nos despidió, con la advertencia de que nos portáramos bien, y blah blah blah. **_¡ARGH!_** _Juraba que le sacaba los ojos._

Ahora estábamos caminando de regreso a casa, vi que la enana y su padre se iban por un camino distinto; pero se saludaron antes con mi madre.

 _Joder, es cierto, somos primas… Qué deshonra tener a alguien así de débil en la familia, jah, y hasta lloró en el castigo, luego buscó el consuelo de su papi,_ _ **¡JAJAJA!**_ _Más patético imposible._

 _Bueno, al menos saber que se humilló más que yo me consuela de algo…_

Miré de reojo a mamá, estaba seria mientras caminaba, muda completamente, como siempre que hacía algo malo en la escuela… _Tch_.

Luego miré a Samuel, estaba igual de serio… Esta situación con él se me hacía poco común y me inquietaba; nunca lo había visto como un padre de verdad realmente, pues nunca se había comportado como tal. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba fuera de casa, con sus peleas callejeras que era donde ganaba dinero. He de admitir que él era bastante fuerte y habilidoso. Pero a mi madre no le gustaba nada eso, así que durante unos pocos años estuvieron separados y yo me quedé con mi madre. La verdad no me afectó para nada, pues de todos modos lo veía muy poco.

Pero durante las vacaciones del año pasado nos estuvo visitando bastante, parecía un idiota tratando de parecer una mejor persona para que mi madre lo vuelva a aceptar. ¿Y qué ocurrió? ¡Exacto! Ella cayó como tonta y lo volvió a aceptar. Ahora desde hace pocos meses vive con nosotros. Se me hace un tanto incómodo, aunque de vez en cuando hacemos peleítas mientras no está mamá para entrenar nuestros poderes.

Es entretenido, pero el único problema es que él es DEMASIADO difícil de vencer, pues tiene la ventaja conmigo al tener un cuerpo de goma, pero la verdad me sirve bastante ese entrenamiento, cada vez estoy a un paso más de vencerlo, y eso me emociona.

Pero me fui del tema. A lo que iba; es bastante extraño verlo serio de esa forma, hasta puedo sentir que está molesto, incluso… ¿Decepcionado? ¡¿Pero de qué mierda puede estarlo?! ¡Debería estar orgulloso de mí, no he perdido mi racha en las peleas durante dos años!

Aunque con un oponente como el de ahora... Bah, era igual que enfrentarse a un bebé, no cuenta mucho…

 **En casa de los Railgun…**

Ya al llegar a casa me sentía un poco más calmada, pero mi enojo seguía presente; no creo olvidar esto durante mucho tiempo, estoy bastante molesta con mamá y Samuel… porque seguramente él tuvo algo que ver en todo esto. No se suponía que también iría mamá…

\- Misaki, espérame en tu cuarto. Tenemos que hablar –dijo Samuel, siguiendo estando serio-.

\- ¿Eh? –lo miré de arriba a abajo, con cara de incredulidad- ¿Perdón? ¿De qué pretendes hablar?

\- No te hagas la tonta, lo sabes perfectamente –se cruzó de brazos y me mantuvo la mirada fijamente, sentía como si me atravesara con ella-.

Yo la mantuve, firme, desafiante, apoyando una mano en mi cadera.

\- ¿Es que acaso ahora quieres hacerte el papi estricto? ¿Eh? JAH, no me hagas reír. Tú no me puedes hacer nada; mi madre es la que manda en esta casa y todos lo sabemos.

Él se acercó lentamente a mí, y jaló mi oreja sin que lo pudiera predecir. Luego acercó su rostro hacia el mío, afilando la mirada. Tragué saliva.

\- ¡Ayy! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!

\- Escúchame bien, Misaki; ya estoy harto de ese comportamiento tuyo. Los que MANDAMOS aquí somos tu madre y yo, y nadie más, ¿Entendido? Y no voy a permitir que te comportes de esta manera. ¿Crees que Agustine se pone como cría en carnaval cada vez que ve esas notas pésimas y cuando la citan por tus peleas? Por supuesto que no, de hecho hace todo lo posible para que te comportes como una señorita en la escuela, pero no puede conseguirlo, te comportas muy mal –me soltó la oreja y puso los brazos en jarra-. Yo especialmente me he propuesto en mejorar tu comportamiento, Misaki; y créeme que lo voy a hacer, no te vas a salir con la tuya siempre, ya no más. Ahora te vas derechito a tu cuarto **¡YA!,** si no quieres que te castigue aquí mismo –me agarró del brazo y me guió forzosamente hacia las escaleras, para que subiera a mi cuarto-.

Yo sólo pude obedecer. Estaba atontada, no había reaccionado ni nada.

 _¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué Samuel se comportaba así de repente?_ No entendía un carajo. Su regaño me había dejado con un mal sabor de boca, realmente se veía muy enfadado por lo que hice…

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me senté en mi cama, pero sentí el ardor en mi trasero y eso me hizo despertar de repente.

 _¡¿Cómo pude quedarme ahí quieta sin reaccionar?! ¡Debí parecer una idiota! ¡¿Y a qué mierda se refería con que si no quería que me castigara ahí mismo?!_

\- **¡Es un idiota!** –di un fuerte golpe a la pared, descargando toda mi rabia. Luego me recosté en la cama, abrazando una almohada, intentando contener mi ira.

Grrrrr, realmente esta situación me ponía de los nervios. Y esa estúpida frase no dejaba de sonar en mi cabeza _"si no quieres que te castigue aquí mismo"._ ¿A qué demonios se refirió? ¿Acaso él me… pegaría?

De pronto imaginé una escena en la que estoy boca abajo en sus rodillas, recibiendo azotes como una ridícula niña pequeña.

\- ¡No! **¡NO!** ¡No seas idiota! –agité mi cabeza tratando de olvidar esa ridiculez- Sólo estás traumada por la mierda de castigo que te dio el viejo, seguro sólo me impedirá salir por una semana o algo así… -traté de consolarme, pensando en que él nunca se atrevería a hacer algo así, y por supuesto que no lo dejaría- Buf… ese tarado está tardando mucho, ¿Cuándo mierda va a venir? Así me deja de joder de una vez…

Decidí prender mi notebook para husmear un rato el Facebook. GENIAL, el puto vídeo ya se había difundido por toda la jodida red social. La verdad esto era bastante común luego de tener una pelea, tengo una especie de club de fans que difunden todo lo que hago… Agh, qué molestia. Pero realmente lo que necesitaba en ese momento era despejarme del asunto, no quería saber nada de eso.

Así que me dirigí a YouTube; ver a mi youtuber favorito me pone de buenas… ¿Pero a que no adivinan? Subió un top de las siete peleas callejeras más increíbles del mundo… MARAVILLOSO, se pueden ir todos a la mierda.

 **Samuel's POV**

He vuelto con Agus desde hace tres meses, y realmente me hace bastante feliz poder estar con mi familia de nuevo, disfrutarla… Me decidí a ser un mejor padre y esposo esta vez; dejar las peleas de lado y comenzar a ser responsable, verdaderamente quería hacerlas feliz.

Las cosas con Agustien iban de bueno a mejor, éramos comunicativos y de vez en cuando nos dábamos el lujo de ir a cenar a algún lugar. Pero el problema lo tenía con Misaki; intentaba ser amigable con ella, comprensivo, pero no conseguía que se acercara más a mí. Seguía distante y me trataba como un invitado, siendo que hace dos meses me había mudado.

Ahora que lo pienso, nuestra relación nunca pareció precisamente la de padre-hija, sino más bien de unos amigos que se ven de vez en cuando para conversar de cosas random y entrenar un poco…

Decidí que eso debía cambiar, yo era su padre, y haría todo lo posible para que me viera como tal. De todos modos, Agus decía que aún era muy pronto, Misaki es una chica difícil de llevar y puede que hasta tarde años hasta que me acepte.

 _¡Jodeeeer! ¿Por qué las chicas son tan difíciles?_

Pero chica difícil o no, me di cuenta de que necesitaba disciplina, su comportamiento en la escuela es alucinante, parece como si no tuviera apenas trece años, _¡Dios!_

Como el hombre de la casa, debería encargarme de su disciplina, no creo que sea tan difícil luego de que le pille el tranquillo. Pero realmente perdí mis esperanzas un poco, parece bastante rebelde, cielos, ¿Cómo le hacía Agustine para controlarla? De hecho me he dado cuenta que a la única que respeta en la faz del universo es a su madre… Le tiene pavor. ¡Ja! No me extraña, Agus es una mujer de carácter fuerte como el hierro, es bastante mandona, incluso ni usa casi sus poderes, no lo ve necesario, pues ya es bastante fuerte de por sí. Ahhh~, por eso la amo.

Pero volviendo con lo de Misaki… Había decidido de ahora en más ser más atento con ella, y asistiría a las reuniones por su mal comportamiento, quería entender más esa mente de adolescente.

Curiosamente hoy, el primer día de clases, me había llamado un número desconocido; lo atendí sobresaltado, pues no era el momento, estaba en medio de un "entrenamiento" con Konan, que era mi fiel camarada en las peleas.

Como opté por el camino de la paz, por así decirlo, entonces Konan y yo ahora solamente entrenábamos para mantenernos en forma, aunque por supuesto él seguía con las peleas, de eso vivía.

Sin embargo a pesar de estar en una pelea justo con él (era bastante fuerte, he de admitirlo), decidí acabar con aquello rápido, lo noqueé con una patada en la nuca y luego le dejé una nota para cuando despertara, esa era nuestra forma de tratarnos, sin rencores.

Decidí avisarle a Agustine, no dejaría a ella fuera de eso. Le hablé por celular, pues ella estaba en el trabajo (es vampira, hace ciertas cosas en el infierno como cazar almas). Se puso muy molesta al enterarse y dijo que nos encontráramos en frente de la escuela.

Y así fue. Ambos entramos para la reunión, y la verdad me he sorprendido un poco al escuchar al director decir que la expulsaría; vale que ya me lo hubiera dicho en la llamada, pero realmente no estaba preparado. Tuve que improvisar, joder que salvé a esa chiquilla por los pelos…

Pero si hubo algo que realmente no esperaba fue ese castigo; el castigo que les dio el director. Me pareció algo bastante primitivo y al principio no estaba de acuerdo con que golpeara a mi hija, ¡¿Pero qué clase de comunicación sería esa?! ¡No se logra nada a golpes! (Ejem). Pero luego me di cuenta de que sí hacía efecto, y vaya que sí; Misaki se disculpaba y todo, nunca la había visto así de dócil, me dio un poco de pena, pero sabía que era lo correcto y se lo tenía bien merecido.

Lo estuve pensando por un buen rato luego del camino a casa. ¿Y si le aplicaba ese tipo de castigo a Misaki? Los resultados fueron bastantes notables en la dirección, y como dijo el viejo, realmente ninguna otra cosa parecía funcionar.

Me terminé por decidir, no iba a dejar que ese comportamiento siga más, ¿Quién se creía que era esta mocosilla? Ahora sólo faltaba convencer a Agustine… _Ay Dios_.

Luego de mandar a Misaki a su cuarto, me dirigí hacia la cocina, que era donde estaba Agus, cocinando el almuerzo, apenas sentí el aroma me rugieron las tripas.

La abracé por detrás y besé su cuello, luego se giró un rato para besarnos, y luego continuó con la cocina.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer con Misaki? Se ve muy furiosa, parece que ese castigo la afectó.

\- Buf, justo estaba pensando en eso… -me senté en una silla, mientras veía a mi mujer cocinar, tan bella- Pero lo que importa es que la afectó, ¿No lo crees?

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir?

\- Digo, los demás castigos "livianos" no lograron afectarla en absoluto. Pero este castigo de ahora… ¿Tú también viste los cambios, no?

\- … -ella no dijo nada, sólo siguió cocinando- Supongo –respondió luego de un rato-.

\- Jeh, sí… Eh… Escucha amor, lo que tenía planeado hacer es algo parecido…

\- Ya, no hace falta que digas más, Samuel –echó todo lo que estaba picando a la olla, y luego se giró a hablarme-. Si unos azotes es lo que necesita, unos azotes habrá que darle; esta niña se está descarrilando y ya no sé qué más hacer. Pero esta manera de castigo es… Sabes que no me gusta la violencia. Acepté ese plan disciplinario porque no tenía otra opción. Realmente quiero que Misaki salga de las peleas…

\- Shhh, lo sé –me levanté para darle un abrazo consolador-. No te preocupes, amor, yo me voy a encargar de la disciplina de Misaki, tú no tienes que preocuparte. No la voy a dañar, pero tienes que prometerme que no me vas a detener en ningún momento, ¿Está bien? Se lo merece y lo sabes bien.

\- Sí, lo sé… -suspiró.- Está bien, no interferiré, con tal de que nuestra hija pueda crecer de forma sana.

Nos despegamos y luego nos dimos un largo beso. Después nos quedamos mirándonos con una sonrisa pasional. Pero sentí que me agarró fuertemente del cuello de la camisa.

\- Pero si la lastimas aunque sea un poco, juro que…

\- ¡Ya, ya! No voy a lastimarla cariño, no te preocupes.

\- Eso espero… -sonrió complaciente y me dio un último beso, para luego volver a cocinar- cuando terminen bajen a almorzar, los estaré esperando.

\- Sí cariño… -respondí, con una gota de sudor- Uff, deséame suerte.

Y así fue como subí las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Mientras hablaba con Agus había escuchado un golpe, debe seguir enojada… Me detuve en la puerta, agarrando el pestillo, reincorporando mi semblante serio y pensando la forma en que actuaría. Luego de eso entré…

 **Misaki's POV**

Al final, volví a apagar la notebook y me recosté boca abajo en la cama, hundiendo mi cara en la almohada. No podía sacar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, ¡Era tan frustrante! Sentía un nudo en mi estómago, ¿Qué era esto? Argh…

 _¿Cómo me iba a castigar Samuel?_ Esa era la duda más grande que tenía en ese momento. _¿Iba a ser un castigo simple? ¿O acaso…? ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué está tardando tanto?!_

\- Grrrr… ese estúpido… -dirigí mi mano hacia mi trasero, que seguía sintiéndolo arder un poco. Sentía lo caliente que estaba a través del short. Comencé a sobarlo, eso me hizo calmar el ardor y el leve dolor que sentía. _¿Así que por eso no nos permitían sobarse? ¡Qué viejo hijo de…!_

\- ¿Aún te duele?

Me sobresalté y me incorporé de inmediato sentándome en la cama. Era el idiota de Samuel ¡Grrrrr! Cómo odiaba cuando no tocaba antes de entrar. Pero luego me sonrojé, ¿Acaso me ha visto sobarme…? ¡Genial! Lo que faltaba, mi dignidad se ha ido al carajo.

\- ¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre tocar antes de entrar?!

\- Es cierto, lo olvidé. Pero Háblame con más respeto; no creas que aún no sigo molesto por lo que has hecho hoy.

Se acercó a mí, bastante serio. Yo sólo pude encogerme tratando de evitarlo. ¿Pero qué era esto? ¿Acaso estaba siendo intimidada de nuevo? ¡Soy una deshonra!

Se paró en frente de mí, con los brazos en jarra.

\- Mírame cuando te hablo, Misaki –lo hice, pero intentando parecer desafiante-. Escucha, señorita, las cosas a partir de aquí han cambiado. Como te he dicho hace un rato; me voy a encargar de tu disciplina, y vaya que lo voy a hacer.

\- ¡Jah! No me hagas reír, idiota –afiló la mirada, pero me llené de valentía y me le encaré-. ¡No creas que me intimidas! ¡¿Qué planeas hacerme?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Encerrarme por una semana?! ¡¿Mandarme a mi cuarto sin cenar?! ¡Mamá te mataría antes de que dijeras la primera palabra!

\- No, Misaki. Ninguno de esos métodos funcionan contigo. Pero hoy he visto en la dirección que _ese_ castigo ha dado buenos frutos, jeje…

Sonrió de lado y apretó sus nudillos. Tragué saliva y me le quedé mirando, helada. No puede ser…

\- ¡¿Q-qué estás diciendo imbécil?! ¿Acaso tú…? –no pude seguir la frase, pues se aproximó rápidamente a mí y jaló mi oreja- ¡Ayyy! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo, **idiota!**

\- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre esos malos modales? ¡Retráctate ahora mismo, Misaki! Vaya mocosa… Jeh, parece que no has aprendido nada del castigo que te dio ese viejo. Ni modo, habrá que repetirlo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! **¡NO!** –intenté zafarme desesperadamente del agarre de Samuel; ahora ya sabía para dónde iban los tiros, y no me gustaba ni un pelo- **¡LE VOY A DECIR A MAMÁ!** ¡Ni creas que luego de esto te va a perdonar de nuevo!

\- Ohh, ¿En serio? Sería una lástima que ella hubiera aprobado que te castigara de esta manera… Jejeje… -me agarró de ambos brazos y me jaló para guiarme hacia la cama-

Yo sólo tenía una cara de estupefacción. No lo podía creer…

 _¡Grrrrr! ¡¿Cómo pudiste, mamá?!_

Y cuando menos lo pensé, él se había sentado en mi cama, y luego me recostó en sus piernas boca abajo, ¡Como si fuera una estúpida niña! _Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando…_

\- ¡No! ¡NO! **¡NO!** ¡Suéltame ahora! ¡Idiota, estúpido, suéltameeeee! –pataleé como si no hubiera fin, intentaba salir de la posición, incluso lo mordí, pero nada funcionaba-

Ese idiota ya me tenía bien agarrada, _¡Mierda que era fuerte!_ No lo podía creer… Sólo quedaba usar mis poderes, pero no iban a servir de nada en su cuerpo de goma.

Estaba bastante furiosa, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! ¡Grrrrrr! Si tan sólo me zafara del agarre ya le hubiera metido una buena patada en la cara... Naturalmente, las chispas comenzaron a salir de mi cuerpo, y poco a poco me fue rodeando la electricidad, pero claro, al imbécil no le hacía ni un rasguño.

Intenté lanzarle unos cuantos voltios, pero nada. ¡Ghraaa! Cómo odiaba esa inmunidad.

\- ¡Misaki! ¡Si no te quedas quieta en este instante te irá mucho peor! Y más te vale dejar de lanzar esas descargas ahora mismo, ¡Si tu uniforme se daña aunque sea un centímetro tu culo va a pagar el precio, mocosa! ¡¿Sabes lo que ha valido ese uniforme?!

\- ¡Me importa una mierda el uniforme! ¡Tú ni nadie me manda, suéltame ya!

\- Bien, con que esas tenemos, mocosilla…

Sentí que presionó el agarre en mi cadera, luego elevó la pierna, haciendo que mi trasero quedara en alto. _¡¿Qué mierda pretendía ese idiota?!_

Luego de eso, levantó mi falda y sentí una tanda bien fuerte de nalgadas, fueron demasiadas, unas quince. ¡Pero el problema es que lo hizo a alta velocidad! No tardó menos de dos segundos.

¡Arrrgh! Comencé a sentir ese maldito escozor, realmente hice un gran esfuerzo por no soltar un quejido; pues no sólo era que este idiota tenía una fuerza descomunal, sino que también todo su cuerpo era de goma ¡Goma! ¡Eso duele horrores!

El punzante escozor hizo que me mantuviera quieta, tratando de recuperarme. _¡Mierda! No puedo creer que me esté manipulando de esta manera. Ese idiota…_

\- Bien, así me gusta; que te mantengas quieta. Mientras obedezcas no empeorarás tu situación.

\- M-maldito… -murmuré con un profundo odio, pero de inmediato sentí cinco nalgadas más, con la misma fuerza y velocidad de antes-

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- ¡N-nada! ¡Nada! ¡Ya detente! –inevitablemente puse una mano para cubrirme el trasero. A través del short sentía lo caliente que estaba. Mierda…-

\- ¡Quita esa mano, Misaki! ¿O prefieres que te dé otra buena tanda más? No tengo problema de hacerlo todo el día hasta que te tranquilices –me amenazó.

A regañadientes quité mi mano. Sabía que ya no había escapatoria. Fue mi descuido haber caído en la trampa, ahora sólo me quedaba aguantar esta mierda de castigo. ¡Puedo hacerlo!

Cerré los ojos, esperando a que el castigo comenzara. ¡Este estúpido se estaba tardando una eternidad!

Luego de lo que me pareció como una hora, se decidió a proseguir; bajó mi short, yo me quejé un poco, pero lo dejé. Luego, para mi sorpresa, también bajó mis bragas. Me escandalicé.

\- **¡NO!** ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –pataleé, muy avergonzada, esperando así poder detenerlo, pero sólo conseguí que me diera otra tanda más de nalgadas. Me tomaron por sorpresa, y dolieron bastante ahora que no tenía la protección del short- ¡Ayyyy! Mierda… -otra tanda más- ¡A-ahhhh! ¡Yaaaaa! ¡Lo siento…! –mis ojos ya estaban aguados por el dolor, ya no podía soportarlo, juraría que era peor que esa estúpida paleta.

Se detuvo durante otro rato. Yo aproveché para recuperarme y respirar profundo. Mientras lo hacía comenzó a hablar.

\- Vaya, realmente esto sirve, mira que para que me pidas perdón –comentó entre risas. Yo sólo lo miré con furia por el rabillo del ojo-. Pero yendo a lo que nos concierne; ¿Sabes por qué te estoy castigando? Y quiero oír esa respuesta.

\- … -estuve pensando por un buen rato, ¡Obviamente es por la pelea! ¿Pero en serio se ha enfadado tanto por algo así? Antes no lo hacía… Me debí haber tardado mucho, porque recibí una nalgada de sorpresa-. ¡Ay! Es por la pelea…

\- En parte sí, pero también por algo más –esperó mi respuesta, pero luego de medio minuto continuó-. Es algo que te estuve repitiendo desde que llegamos a casa… -sonaba cabreado, _¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué es?! ¡No se me ocurre nada!_ Esperó medio minuto más a que respondiera- ¡Joder!, **¡¿Realmente no haz prestado atención a nada de lo que dije, verdad?!** –ahora sí que se había enfadado. Me dio como quince nalgadas más que me hicieron ver estrellas, y luego para mi sorpresa me tomó de la cintura para sentarme en sus piernas-

\- M-mhhn… -me quejé un poco al sentir mi trasero apoyarse en sus piernas, _¡Joder! No tenía idea que esta mierda doliera tanto_ -

\- Mírame, Misaki –dijo de forma seria, y lo hice, pero debí tener algunas lágrimas cayendo porque pasó de estar serio a tener una mirada de compasión. Pasó su mano con delicadeza por mis mejillas, y luego besó mi cabeza. Yo sólo me dejé, me dolía bastante el trasero como para estarme arriesgando-. Escucha… bueno, sabes que las palabras no son lo mío, pero… -titubeaba, tratando de encontrar la forma de explicar algo. Suspiró con resignación, parece que no lo logró- A lo que iba; te castigo también por tu comportamiento, algo que ya te había dicho. Durante secundaria y los últimos años de primaria te has comportado muy mal; y sabes que esa fue la razón por la que te quedaste de grado el año pasado, porque no han podido aplicarte un castigo correcto, uno que de verdad impacte en ti. Pero hoy has pasado el límite, mira que pelearte apenas el primer día, ¡Y con una chiquilla que no tiene poderes! Agus realmente estaba ilusionada con que este año te comportaras mejor, ¿Sabes?

Sólo pude desviar la vista, fingiendo molestia; pero la verdad es que eso me había dolido. Saber que he desilusionado a mamá es…

Estuve a punto de desmentir sobre lo de que la enana no tuviera poderes, pero continuó hablando

\- …Y puede que te enfade que de repente tome la responsabilidad contigo, siendo que desde que eras pequeña no he estado muy presente… y perdón por eso. Pero ahora he decidido que eso ya no debía seguir, realmente quiero hacerlas felices a ustedes, quiero ofrecerte sobre todo a ti el cariño de un padre, algo que te ha faltado durante muchos años por mi culpa…

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa; no me había esperado esa confesión. Me le quedé mirando, sin saber qué contestar. Pude comprobar que no mentía, sus ojos eran sinceros.

Al ver mi expresión, Samuel me abrazó, y cada tanto besaba mi cabeza. No me contuve en absoluto, esta sensación era nueva para mí; y no es porque mamá no me diera cariño, todo lo contrario. Pero esta sensación… de protección, de cariño… Saber que tienes a un hombre fuerte de tu lado, una figura masculina, que te protege, que se preocupa por ti… que puedes confiar.

 _¿Así que así se sentía tener un padre, eh? Nada mal…_

En ese momento, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que podía confiar por completo en Samuel.

\- No quiero desilusionar a mamá… -confesé en un susurro, y luego continué- Siempre cuando ella se molesta y me da uno de sus sermones, al día siguiente intento dar lo mejor de mí para que no vuelva a ocurrir. Pero cuando llega el momento no puedo controlarme… mi temperamento sale de forma natural y ocasiona peleas –le expliqué, no estaba segura de por qué estaba tan sincera, pero esa situación me había dado bastante confianza con él, y necesitaba sacarme el peso de encima…-

Él no habló durante un minuto, sólo se dedicó a consolarme. Eso me reconfortó bastante.

\- Ya veo… Se podría decir que nos pasa lo mismo con las peleas; cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de protagonizar una, no me puedo controlar, jeje. Pero haríamos lo imposible para no ver a Agus triste, ¿Verdad? –asentí con una pequeña sonrisa- Jeh, eso pensaba. Pero si yo estoy pudiendo salir de las peleas, ¿Por qué tú no? Anda, que podemos hacerlo juntos –me revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa. Yo sólo le devolví la sonrisa y asentí; normalmente me hubiera molestado porque desordenara mi cabello, pero no quería arruinar el momento-

\- Tienes razón… pa –me animé a decir, y pude ver cómo una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Me dio un abrazo prolongado que destruiría los huesos de cualquiera; pero luego nos tuvimos que separar al escuchar el sonido de un estómago rugir, era el de él. Dios, parecía el rugido de un no sé qué…-

\- Agh, tengo hambre… Parece que el almuerzo ya está listo.

\- Pues vamos a comer –dije, con completa obviedad-.

Él me quedó mirando un tanto serio, yo sólo tragué saliva. _Oh no, no me digas que esto sigue…_

\- Lo siento, Misaki; pero puedas controlar tu carácter o no eso no impide que vaya a dejar este castigo de lado. Puedo entender si la pelea hubiera sido algo de urgencia donde debías defenderte; ¿Pero cuánto te apuesto a que la que comenzó todo ese alboroto absurdo fuiste tú? Además, esa niña pudo salir gravemente herida. Y sabías perfectamente que una pelea más significaría tu expulsión –bajé la vista, sin poder verlo a los ojos. Él suspiró- Pero me has demostrado ser una buena niña, y que tienes intenciones de cambiar, así que voy a bajar tu castigo a la mitad; serán cincuenta azotes.

\- ¡¿Cincuenta?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Y además planeabas darme cien?!

\- Misaki –dijo en todo de advertencia-. Controla esos modales, ¿Qué te he dicho?

\- Lo siento… ¡Pero es mucho! No sé si lo soportaré.

\- Eso es muy poco a comparación de las consecuencias que conllevaban esa pelea. Así que más te vale no discutir y volver a tu posición de antes así podemos terminar con esto, que tu madre nos está esperando.

\- Ngh… -me mantuve allí un poco más, tratando de prolongar el mayor tiempo posible. Pero su seriedad estaba aumentando de a poco, y decidí que no sería bueno hacerlo enojar.

Bajé de sus piernas para luego volverme a recostar boca abajo como estaba antes; esta vez estuve más tranquila, ya no tenía energías para discutir, aquella pequeña charla me había agotado emocionalmente, más bien dejó mis emociones en modo " _pacífico_ ".

Sentí cómo él me sostuvo de la cintura, esta vez con menos fuerza, pues ya no me movía como hace un rato. Luego elevó su pierna para dejar mi trasero en alto de nuevo; levantó la falda, y sin avisar las nalgadas comenzaron.

Esta vez eran a un ritmo veloz pero natural a la vez; sin embargo seguían siendo muy fuertes, y encima mi trasero había quedado sensible. A partir de la décima nalgada comencé a moverme y quejarme levemente, empezaba a dolerme. Luego de unas diez más ya no pude soportarlo y comencé a llorar, ¡Dolía demasiado! Primero comencé con sollozos audibles, y a medida que más me azotaba más fue creciendo mi llanto. _¡Ese maldito dolor era insoportable!_ Y lo peor es que él lo hacía constantemente sin parar.

No sé cuántas más me ha dado, pero ya no podía soportarlo, era inaguantable; comencé a patalear y llorar audiblemente, pidiendo perdón, rogando que ya no siguiera, jurando que no volvería a pelear y sería un angelito… Hacía lo que sea para que parara, pero parecía que nada lo iba a detener y ya me estaba desesperando.

Hasta que por fin paró luego de dar las últimas cinco; las cuales fueron destacables porque fueron más fuertes que las demás. Sólo pude quedarme llorando en sus piernas, vencida, derrotada… No tenía fuerzas para nada, sólo para seguir llorando por el horrible dolor en el trasero, y la mezcla de emociones que tenía en ese momento.

 _Papá_ me acarició la espalda, esperando pacientemente a que me calmara, y de tanto en tanto acariciaba mi trasero para calmar el dolor. Se sentía bien ser consentida de esa forma por él.

 _Oh, acabo de pensar en él como un padre… Supongo que está bien._

Habrán pasado dos minutos desde entonces, y ya estaba más calmada; sollozaba y gimoteaba. Papá me ayudó a levantarme; limpió mi cara y luego arregló mi cabello y ropa, que estaban desaliñados. Después me abrazó y durante un rato me estuvo mimando y diciendo palabras de consuelo. Yo sólo me dejaba, no quería admitirlo, pero en el fondo me gustaba y este era el mejor momento de aprovecharlo.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –asentí, aunque seguía pegada a él en el abrazo- ¡Jeje! Anda que te has puesto mimosa, pareces una lapa –dijo de forma cariñosa, y luego de besar mi cabeza se levantó, golpeando su estómago con la palma-. Pero tengo demasiada hambre, nos vamos a desnutrir si no comemos. Bajemos, que seguramente tu madre ya debe estar preocupada.

Asentí, y bajé junto a él mientras me sobaba un poco, _¡Rayos! Aún me dolía_ , no sé si haya sido buena idea bajar a comer, tener que sentarse ahora me parecía la cosa más horrible.

Apenas pisé el comedor mamá se abalanzó hacia mí para abrazarme, me llenó de besos y me hizo un montón de preguntas; _cómo se nota que confía en papá…_

Sólo pude responder a todo con un poco de pena, mientras una gota de sudor nos caía a papá y a mí.

Luego de que mamá comprobó que me encontraba bien, todos nos sentamos en la mesa a comer; era un guiso de arroz con unas cuantas verduras, estaba bastante rico. Papá se comió cinco platos como era natural, pero yo no perdía el ritmo, lo seguía por detrás; de algún modo, siempre encontrábamos algo por lo cual competir, y eso me mantenía con energías.

Sin embargo, en todo el almuerzo mi trasero ha estado molestándome. _¡Jodeeeer!_ Me estuve moviendo a cada rato, y seguro que ellos lo notaron pero no dijeron nada. Sin embargo, me notaba a mí misma feliz, sonriente… _¿Será por lo de Samuel?_

No sé qué haya sido, pero no podía permitirme ser así de abierta. _Buf, espero que luego de una ducha se me pase…_

Después del almuerzo me dirigí a la ducha para darme un baño. Mientras preparaba el agua ya estaba desvestida, y aproveché de ver en el espejo mi trasero. ¡Me sentía tan idiota! Pero no pude resistir la tentación, tenía curiosidad…

Me quedé un tanto sorprendida al ver lo rojo que estaba; también se notaban unas que otras marcas de dedos más oscuras ¡Cuando las tocaba dolía horrores! También estaban otras marcas un poco más oscuras, creo que serían de la paleta…

 _¡Joder! ¡¿Pero qué mierda estaba haciendo viéndome el culo?!_

Y al notar que el agua estaba en el punto cálido que me gustaba, me di una corta ducha y luego me metí en la tina. Ahhhh~ eso era vida.

Me quedé mirando al techo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy… Se podría decir que fue un día de mierda, pero no puedo considerarlo como tal luego de lo que pasó con papá.

\- Jeh, ese idiota… -y con una sonrisa que no podía quitar de mi rostro, hundí mi cara en el agua, disfrutando del momento-


	6. Chapter 6

**Katana**

\- **Capítulo 6 –**

 **Normal POV**

 **En casa de los Morningstar…**

Konata y su padre habían llegado a casa. La tensión se notó apenas Chris cerró la puerta tras de sí. Su expresión era la seriedad en persona.

Konata se quedó parada en frente de su padre; callada, con la cabeza gacha, esperando a que le callera la bronca del siglo, pues no se atrevía a siquiera evitar a aquel vampiro que durante toda la reunión estuvo conteniendo su rabia.

Christopher se quedó viéndola fijamente, con una expresión que denotaba estaba a punto de explotar; hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

\- Mira, Konata… En este momento estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no agarrarte ahora mismo a correazo limpio. ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?! **¡Pudiste salir gravemente lastimada!**

\- L-lo siento, papá…

\- No, nada de " _lo siento_ ". Argh… escucha, Konata, estoy de un humor inaguantable, y si te castigo ahora mismo no sé qué te haré.

\- P-papá…

\- Nada, ve a tu cuarto, **¡AHORA!** ¡Y no quiero escuchar ningún tipo de queja! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

Konata sólo asintió y despavorida se marchó escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto. A mitad de camino le acecharon las lágrimas de miedo e impotencia, y apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí se echó en la cama a llorar, escondiendo su cara en las almohadas, como hacía siempre.

¡Su padre era tan injusto! Por una pequeña cosa ya se enojaba, ¡No la dejaba ser libre, joder!

Por un momento deseó ser Misaki, a ella seguro ni un regaño le dieron… Bueno, a juzgar por la madre que tenía no lo creía tan así. _¡Pero sin embargo seguro no le dieron sermones, ni la castigaron, ni le dieron correazos!,_ pensó.

Cuán equivocada estaba la pequeña…

 ** _¡Mierda!,_** pensó; Lo había olvidado, los jodidos correazos… Cada vez que hacía algo pasado de la raya su padre no dudaba en darle con el cinto hasta dejarle el culo como un tomate. Era así desde que ella era pequeña, su padre notó el comportamiento rebelde a pesar de la corta edad que tenía (7 años), y no dudó en disciplinarla como es debido para que no se fuera por el mal camino.

Como lo dedujo Chris, su comportamiento fue mejorando con el tiempo, aunque no hiciera problemas todos los días, cada cierto tiempo ella se metía en unos líos de miedo, a lo cual conducía a un castigo mayor.

Konata sólo maldecía su miseria por lo bajo, **_¡Cómo odiaba la correa de su padre!_** Cuando un vampiro y un pedazo de cuero se juntan nada no-doloroso puede pasar…

Los minutos pasaban, y el llanto de la peliazul ya se había calmado. Su mente divagaba en sus pensamientos, recordando una y otra vez el momento de la pelea.

En ese instante fue cuando recordó sus poderes. **_¡Joder, tenía poderes!_**

De inmediato se sentó en la cama y comenzó a ver sus manos, vendadas. Inspeccionar todo su cuerpo, para encontrar quizás una especie de manual que le dijeran cómo activarlos de nuevo.

Nada, no había encontrado ni una mísera marca… bueno, excepto las que tenía por las quemaduras de la electrocución _¡Mierda!_ Pensaba la peliazul; _tiene que haber alguna forma, ¿Qué había hecho en ese momento?_

No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Estaba a punto de probar suerte con las ideas que estaba maquinando en ese momento. Pero de pronto sintió una sensación extraña, como si hubiera una presencia lejana.

 _¿Qué era aquello?_ Miró hacia todos lados hasta que halló de dónde provenía aquella cosa molesta; _a través de la ventana, en aquel bosque…_

\- ¿Qué es eso…? –a lo lejos, en medio de toda aquella arboleda de distintas tonalidades de verde, pudo distinguir una gran gama de luz negra-moradiza, que casi indivisiblemente se iba extendiendo. Estaba justo en medio del bosque.

Tragó saliva y se quedó viendo aquello, _¿Qué era?_ Se veía bastante extraño, _¿Una pelea entre dos personas con poderes?_ Trató de darle lógica, pero la verdad era que no parecía eso. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que era esa cosa? No creía que esa luz pueda hacer algo…

Sentía un fuerte sentimiento, una ansiedad que le daba esa aura extraña, como si de alguna manera _la estuviera llamando._

Se estuvo carcomiendo la cabeza pensando en qué **_carajos_** podía ser eso. Hasta que se dio cuenta de su estupidez, _¡Esa no era su manera de actuar!_ Así que con una sonrisa decidida ató una buena tanda de sábanas formando así una cuerda, la amarró en su cama y la lanzó hacia la ventana.

Acto seguido bajó con ayuda de la cuerda. Se sentía temeraria, decidida. Estaba cegada en descubrir qué era esa cosa que la hacía sentir tan extraña. Estaba prácticamente _hipnotizada._ No se le pasó en ningún momento por la cabeza en que eso sólo acumularía sus problemas…

Apenas saltó hacia el suelo de pasto corrió hacia la reja que dividía el terreno de la casa; lo escaló y saltó hacia el otro lado, comenzando a correr de nuevo.

¡Hace tanto que no sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo! Era una sensación embriagadora de frenesí que le encantaba, ¡Pero por culpa de su padre no tenía oportunidad de hacer tales cosas!

Dejando todo atrás corrió, corrió y corrió por aquel bosque, guiándose por esa sensación de satisfacción y a la vez de molestia que le daba la luz; por esa sensación que la _llamaba._

 **Christopher's POV**

Esta niña… juraba que la **mataba** apenas llegar a casa. Nunca me había esperado que apenas **el primer día** se largase a pelear por las buenas, sabiendo lo estricto que soy con respecto a las peleas.

Haría lo que fuera para proteger a mi pequeña nube… Era tan frágil, y lo peor es que no había heredado mis poderes al nacer, por lo que en ese mismo momento que nació me había jurado protegerla de absolutamente todo, _ya nada importaba, sólo ella._

Por lo tanto debo ser más estricto, su forma de ser no era la de un angelito exactamente; desobedecía mucho y sus malos modos no eran los indicados al momento de tratar con los demás, por lo que más de una vez se metió en una que otra pelea.

Sin embargo, estaba bastante furioso cuando llegamos a casa. No quería castigarla en ese estado, sabía que en algún momento me pasaría de la raya y sólo conseguiría lastimarla de verdad. _No, debo calmarme_.

Decidí enviarla a su cuarto. Resoplé y me agarré el tabique de la nariz tratando de calmarme; _realmente tenía un humor que ni yo soportaba._

Sabía que Konata no saldría de su cuarto hasta que se lo dijera; además la escuchaba llorar y soltar groserías por lo bajo* (Al ser un vampiro tiene los sentidos súper-sensibles y más desarrollados que un humano normal). Me enfadé pero a la vez me dio ternura y me compadecí un poco, _no debí ser tan duro con ella…_

Miré el reloj de la pared, ya iba siendo la hora del almuerzo; así que decidí ir a comprar las cosas para hacerlo, no creía tardar mucho, y además una pequeña caminata no me vendría mal para calmarme.

Caminé hasta un mini supermercado cercano, pero me arrepentí apenas entré; estaba lleno de gente. _¡Joder! ¿Es que todos compran los mandados a última hora?_ Resoplé, pero no me quedó otra más que entrar, pues no conocía del todo esta ciudad ni tampoco era momento de estarla explorando buscando otro supermercado.

Algunos se veían apurados, por no decir la mayoría; era comprensible, ya prácticamente era hora del almuerzo y los padres/madres de familia no tenían tiempo que perder. Sin embargo había unos cuantos que no tenían apuro alguno, parecía que iban ahí para dar una vuelta.

Con calma fui buscando lo que necesitaba; _verduras, frutas, carnes, pescados, lácteos…_ Al final había hecho una compra completa, pero no venía mal, la nevera estaba vacía y el hambre voraz de mi nube con suerte cesaba luego del tercer plato.

Sin embargo **no le gustaban** las verduras, algo que vino siendo un problema desde que ella era pequeña. Al ser sólo una humana tenía bastantes detalles que debí cuidar; debía alimentarse cuatro veces al día, y por ningún motivo podría pasar días sin comer como lo haría un vampiro corriente. Al principio pensé que estaba haciendo algo mal en su "dieta balanceada" como la llaman, porque no quería comer lo que le daba. Pero luego me fui dando cuenta que eran sólo **caprichos** ; fui tomando cartas en el asunto y actualmente rara vez se opone rotundamente a comer su porción diaria.

Realmente, tener una hija es toda una responsabilidad enorme; pero al final del día, siempre te sorprende con pequeños detalles que llenan tu corazón frío para hacerlo de a poco todo _un manojo de sentimientos cálidos._

 _Espero esté bien… mi Nube._

Pensé, mientras me unía a la cola con toda la mercadería en un carrito.

Resoplé al ver la enorme fila de personas; habría como unas veinte, todas esperando pacientemente a que la única cajera del "pequeño" lugar hiciera su trabajo.

 ** _¡Rayos!_** Me iba a demorar como media hora hasta que lograra salir de aquel lugar. Ya habrían pasado más de quince minutos. Esperaba que mi nube no haya bajado y viera que no estaba…

 _Tengo que llamarla._

Sin hacerme esperar comencé la comunicación telepática con el celular que le había dado, calculaba que aún sobraban unos minutos antes de que el chisme desapareciera. Pasaron unos segundos escuchando el "beep" hasta que me atendió el buzón de voz. Rechisté e intenté de nuevo, pasó lo mismo dos veces más. Bufé y decidí llamar al número de la casa (obviamente había configurado ese teléfono para poder usar la comunicación telepática), pensando que quizás había dejado el celular en su cuarto y estaba en la sala viendo la tv a todo volumen, _no me sorprendería…_

Pero no me atendió, lo intenté una vez más y luego me rendí, cayendo en cuenta que seguramente debía seguir enojada y no quería atenderme.

 _Mi Nube…_

Suspiré, intentando no enojarme y ser comprensivo. De todos modos decidí dejarle un mensaje de texto, sabía que no me respondería, pero lo leerá.

 _"_ _Konata, sé que sigues enojada conmigo y no quieres responderme. Pero estoy preocupado y sólo quería saber cómo estabas._

 _Quería avisarte que me había dado cuenta que no teníamos para hacer almuerzo y me vine a ese supermercado del que te había hablado la otra vez para comprar las cosas. La cola está larga y aproximo que tardaré unos veinte minutos. No te preocupes si tardo más._

 _Te quiero. Arreglaremos el asunto cuando vuelva."_

Envié el mensaje, quedándome medio tranquilo; **pero no del todo…**

De un chasquido llamé a uno de mis murciélagos, quien apareció velozmente a la par mía transportado por mi fuego negro característico.

Nos comunicamos telepáticamente y acordamos que él iría a vigilar a Konata y me avisaría por cualquier cosa.

Luego de que se fuera volando hacia afura me quedé aliviado. Suspiré profundo y me crucé de brazos, intentando distraer mi mente con cualquier cosa; una agradable melodía resonaba en todo el local. Me limité a escucharla, y la siguiente, y la siguiente a esa… Y cuando menos me di cuenta ya era el siguiente en la caja.

 _Vaya, el tiempo pasó rápido._

Comencé a poner toda la mercadería en el mesón mientras la amable cajera iba anotando el precio de cada uno. De pronto, me topé con unos profundos ojos celestes que resaltaban por ser tan grandes, brillosos de juventud y hermosos.

Tragué saliva, sintiendo agitarme y ponerme nervioso de repente; de estar vivo mi corazón iría a mil y mis mejillas se colorearían ahí mismo.

 ** _¡Dios!_** Aquella cajera era una chica  hermosísima; no le daría más de 25 años. Tenía un rostro perfecto; los labios pequeños y con labial rosa claro, sus mejillas redondas y levemente sonrosadas como las de un bebé, y sus pestañas arqueadas. Pero nada se comparaba con su cabello color azabache, el cual era bastante largo y parecía tan bien cuidado y suave… _ahhh._

Bajé mi vista un poco más, hasta encontrarme con **_dos redondeces increíbles_** , las cuales a pesar de tener un tamaño promedio se podían notar incluso a través de aquel delantal verde con el logo del supermercado.

Me perdí en las nubes cuando me di cuenta que ella trataba de captar mi atención.

\- Señor… ¡Oiga señor…! **¡Kyaaaaa!** ¡Deje de ver mis pechos, pervertido depravado!

Y sin previo aviso recibí una sonora cachetada, la cual fue con tal fuerza que me dejó casi sin aliento; si no fuera porque había previsto el golpe me habría caído ahí mismo.

 _¡Demonios! Esta mujer tiene una fuerza_ _ **bestial.**_

Llevé una mano a mi mejilla para sobarme, percatándome de las miradas curiosas y pasmadas de los demás clientes que estaban en la fila; muchos mirándome con reproche.

\- Ammm… no es lo que…-

\- ¡L-lo lamento mucho señor! ¿Le he dado muy fuerte? ¡Perdóneme por favor! ¡Déjeme llamar a una ambulancia!

\- Tranquila señorita, no me ha pasado nada. Soy de raza vampira y con muy buena resistencia. Pero debo admitir que tiene la mano dura…

\- ¡Lo lamento! Puede ir a quejarse ahora mismo con mi gerente…

\- Insisto, no es nada.

La chica se veía bastante afligida, mientras no paraba de hacer reverencias pidiendo perdón. Pero cuando se percató de las miradas apuradoras de los demás clientes, de un respingo se apresuró en envolver toda mi compra en las bolsas.

Se notaba que era alguien torpe y vergonzosa.

 _Como ella…_

\- De verdad lo siento…

\- Ya le dije que no es…-

De repente un mensaje llegó como rayo para asentarse en mi mente; era mi subordinado usando la comunicación telepática, informando que no había encontrado a Konata por ningún lado, y que al parecer se había **escapado…**

 _No puede ser…_

Velozmente tomé las bolsas con la mercadería y dejé una suma de dinero generosa en el mesón de la cajera.

\- ¡Gracias, quédese con el cambio! –y de inmediato desaparecí entre llamas y murciélagos.

 **…**

\- **¡KONATAAAA!** –grité apenas reaparecí en la entrada. Soltando las bolsas sin importar dónde cayeran y comenzando a buscar frenéticamente a mi hija.

No apareció cuando la llamé, ni podía sentir su presencia por ningún lado. R _ealmente se escapó,_ _ **no quiero creerlo…**_

Me tele-transporté a su cuarto. La busqué por todas partes con mi vista, hasta que me percaté de algo; una sábana atada a la cama mientras la otra punta salía por la ventana.

 ** _No…_**

A medida que me fui acercando mis temores se iban revelando de a poco; se escapó, y su rastro de olor indicaba que fue hacia el **_bosque…_**

\- **La mato.**

 **Konata's POV**

 _Está cerca._

Ya llevaba como cuatro minutos corriendo, me sentía cansada, pero la adrenalina me recargaba de energía.

Podía sentir aquella presencia más cercana a medida que avanzaba; estaba yendo por el camino correcto.

No pasó ni cinco minutos hasta que pude llegar. Se trataba de un pequeño llano; en medio pude notar algo clavado en el suelo, parecía una especie de espada, estaba con su funda que era negra.

 _De ahí es donde emana esa luz…_

Miré ambos lados para ver si no había nadie, y me aproximé hacia esa espada, mientras mi respiración era agitada, había corrido mucho.

 _Se ve vieja y gastada… me pregunto de quién será._

La luz era hipnótica; estaba segura que me llamaba para empuñar aquella espada.

Me aproximé sin dudarlo, extendiendo mi mano hacia el mango. Mis dedos estuvieron a punto de tocarla, pero alguien me había tomado bruscamente del brazo…

\- ¡HEY! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡ESTA KATANA **ES MÍA!** –fue la gruesa voz de un hombre, quien me alejó con tanta fuerza de ella que me tiró al suelo- ¡¿Qué demonios hace aquí una mocosa?! **¡LARGO!**

\- Ugh… -no alcancé a reaccionar a nada, sólo lo pude mirar sorprendida mientras trataba de incorporarme- ¡¿Y a ti qué te pasa, IDIOTA?!

Él me fulminó con la mirada, y juraba que estaba a punto de atacarme; pero durante un microsegundo vi que se sorprendió, y luego cambió su semblante a sólo uno serio.

Sus ojos eran rojos y afilados. Su cabello era azul y muy largo, estaba despeinado y lo tenía atado en una cola de caballo. Estaba vestido con ropa juvenil, parecía vieja porque estaba muy degastada y polvorienta.

Por un segundo me recordó a papá y casi sufro un infarto; pero no me costó darme cuenta que sólo se trataba de un hombre joven, le daba unos 20 años.

\- Tsk… -me dio la espalda con los brazos cruzados- mejor aléjate de aquí, mocosa, o te haré volar a la ciudad de una sola patada en el culo.

 _¿Y a éste qué le pasa? Seguramente se compadece porque me ve como una "niñita" ¡GRRRRRRR!_

\- ¡Escúchame **estúpido**! Yo no me voy a ir de aquí, he corrido quilómetros para llegar hasta esta jodida aura. Quizás seas el dueño de la katana, pero…-

\- Wou wou wou… Alto ahí, ¿De qué aura me estás hablando, niñata?

\- **¡¿NIÑATA?!** Grrrrrr… Tu puta madre será…

No sé cómo, pero en menos de nada me tenía agarrada del cuello del uniforme y me acercó hacia su rostro, se veía realmente furioso, como hace unos segundos atrás.

\- No te atrevas a decir eso… **¡JAMÁS! ¡¿ME OÍSTE MOCOSA DE MIERDA?!**

\- ¡S…sí! ¡Lo siento!

\- Cheh, bien… -aflojó un poco el agarre- Ahora dime de qué **puta** aura me estás hablando. ¿Cómo se ve?

\- E-ehmm… Emana de la espada, es entre morada y negra, y-y… la pude percibir desde mi casa…

Él abrió un poco los ojos, se veía sorprendido. Me soltó con brusquedad, y me miró con seriedad, ya no enojado. Ahora estaba intrigado.

\- Ya veo, así que al final resultaste ser tú, heh… una mocosa cualquiera… -vio de reojo a la katana mientras murmuraba esto-.

\- ¡O-oye! Yo no soy una mocosa, ya deja de llamarme así, **¡Idiota!**

Noté que esto lo enfadó nuevamente, yo sólo pude desviar la vista, pensando en que la cagué de nuevo.

\- Hmph… Sólo quería venir a ver de qué era esa luz… Vaya decepción que me llevé al encontrar a un estorbo –encogí los hombros junto a una sonrisa arrogante. Luego me di la vuelta para marcharme, pero él me agarró del hombro para detenerme; giré a mirarlo-. ¿Qué mierda qu…

Y me dio un impredecible puñetazo en la nariz, el cual me hizo retroceder y sangrar.

\- **¡AAGGHHH!** ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!

\- A mí no me vengas con esos aires de superioridad, ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme a MÍ así?

\- Y-ya… Deja de soltar estupideces… -decía mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, ¡Vaya que me había dolido! Y además sangraba horrores…

\- Tú no entiendes, **¿Verdad?** –hizo sonar sus nudillos, acercándose peligrosamente con una mirada asesina.

\- A-ah.. A-ahhhh… ¡Aléjate! N-no dije nada… -En ese momento estaba aterrada y sólo pude retroceder.

\- Hmph, qué mocosa chillona… Eres una vergüenza.

\- Grrrrrr… ¡No lo soy! –trataba de contenerme lo más posible en no soltar cualquier grosería que lo pudiera hacer enfadar más.

Él suspiró, se notaba irritado pero intentaba contenerse. Se sentó en el suelo apoyándose a un árbol, junto a la katana. Yo no entendía _¿Se rindió tan fácil?_

\- Dejemos el tema para otro día. Escucha, mocosilla, iré al grano; esa aura que ves no cualquiera puede verla ¿Captas? Sólo su guardián puede verla, y por supuesto, la persona a la que la katana eligió para ser su dueño…

\- ¿D-de qué hablas de repente? No entiendo…

\- ¿Eres idiota o tengo que hacerte dibujitos? Simple; tú puedes ver el aura, tú eres a quien eligió la katana.

\- ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿P-pero por qué yo?! Qué mierda pasa aquí… -lo miraba atónita, desviando la vista hacia la katana de vez en cuando.

\- Lo que escuchaste, eres la " _elegida_ " por ella… -sonrió de lado, y me indicó con el dedo a que me acercara- Ven, " _ella_ " te está llamando… Tienes que corresponder, no quieres hacerla enojar, ¿Verdad? **Jejeje…**

\- Glump… N-no sé lo que debería hacer… -cada vez él me traía más desconfianza, pero sus palabras me asustaban, _¿Y si en verdad esa espada se vuelve loca y mata a todos? No me sorprendería, ni tampoco quiero presenciarlo…_

De a poco me iba acercando, hasta que quedé en frente de él y de la katana. Lo miraba sin entender lo que estaba pasando, como preguntando con la mirada qué hacer a continuación.

 _¿Está en verdad bien confiar en él? Es un extraño que apenas conocí hace cinco minutos, no debería… Papá se enfadará._

 ** _¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!_** ** _¡PAPÁ!_** _Oh Dios, ¡Oh Dios! Seguramente ya se debió dar cuenta, ¡Me mata!_ _ **¡ME. MATA.!**_

Debí tener una cara de idiota, porque él me miraba desconcertado y con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Anda, toma la katana de una vez, no es mucha ciencia.

\- Y-yo… Es que tengo que irme ahora…

\- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! Tsk no me jodas… -se levantó, molesto e impaciente. Tomó la katana con un tanto de brusquedad y me la aventó.

Sorprendida intenté tomarla, por poco se me caía, pero logré sostenerla con ambas manos. Suspiré aliviada, no quería ni saber lo que pasaría si la dejaba caer.

De pronto comencé a sentir un subidón de energía por todo mi cuerpo, casi igual que esa vez cuando me enfrenté a Misaki; sólo que esta vez sentía como un calor recorriendo por mi sangre. No podría soportarlo por mucho, sentía que comenzaba a quemarme, caí al suelo de rodillas, abrazando a aquella espada sin querer soltarla por si pasaba cualquier cosa.

De pronto sentí muchos deseos de pelear, de desgarrar, también no podía evitar notar la sed descontrolada que tenía, pero no deseaba cualquier cosa, sino que quería… ¿Sangre?

Miré de reojo al chico peliazul, relamiéndome los labios. En ese momento todo el subidón de energía que sentí desapareció de repente, llevándose consigo esa extraña sed.

\- Ya veo… Así que era como sospechaba, tú sí heredaste los poderes… Jeh.

\- ¿E-eh? N-no sé qué acaba de pasar… No entiendo… Sentí como si quisiera beber sangre…

\- ¿No me digas que no lo sabes? Bah, eres más idiota de lo que pensé…

\- ¿Eh?... –me levanté y lo miré confundida, mi cabeza dolía un poco y no podía concentrarme bien.

\- Jah, olvídalo, ya te darás cuenta… De todos modos esto ya acabó; el contrato está hecho, tú serás la dueña de esa katana tal y como ella lo eligió. Ahora no necesita guardián, buf, al fin, vaya trabajillo me ha dado.

\- ¿Yo seré la dueña…? Pero… ¡No puedo! Papá no me dejaría tener una katana como esta…

\- **¡JA!** No me vengas con eso niñata, luego de que hiciste el contrato esa katana no se va a separar de ti **JAMÁS**. Ni aunque tu papi lo diga.

\- ¿J-jamás? Mierda… ¡L-lo siento, no puedo, tengo que irme ya! Tenla tú hasta entonces.

\- Tsk, no me cargues tus problemas, mocosa. Soluciónalo por ti misma. Parece que no entendiste el mensaje; aunque me la dejaras a mí, esa katana…-se detuvo en seco y abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendido-. ¡Mierda…! Nos vemos luego –Saltó bastante rápido hacia la copa de un árbol y escapó entre los árboles, como si se tratase de un ninja, dejándome anonadada con la katana en brazos.

\- **¡HEY!** ¡Vuelve aquí joder!

\- ¿Se puede saber qué **mierda** estás haciendo aquí, Konata?

Esa voz gruesa y familiar, la que menos quería escuchar en ese momento… provenía de atrás mío, muy cerca.

 ** _Papá._**

\- ¡Papá! A-ah… yo… ¡Puedo explicarlo! N-no te enojes… -me di vuelta y comencé a retroceder, demasiado aterrada, notando que estaba conteniendo su furia todo lo que podía.

\- **¡NADA!** No me vengas con ex… **¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!**

\- A-ahh…e-eh… es una... katana… la encontré por aquí, ¡No es mía! –la tiré al suelo como si se tratara de un bicho venenoso.

\- Hoy has llegado al **LÍMITE** Konata, no puedo creer que te hayas escapado, y encima haber tomado un arma muy peligrosa y desconocida de este lugar. En casa te espera una buena paliza con el cinto, **¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?!**

\- ¡P-pero papá! ¡No me escapé! Ni la katana es tan peligrosa…

\- ¡No quiero escuchar ni **UNA SOLA QUEJA!** **¡¿ENTENDIDO?!**

\- S-sí…

Papá se aproximó a mí y me jaló de la oreja para que no siguiera alejándome, pero en ese momento abrió mucho los ojos, mirándome la nariz.

 _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Se dio cuenta… ¡Puta nariz, deja de sangrar!_

De pronto su rostro pasó de la furia total a un estado de completa preocupación, y me tomó de los hombros con firmeza.

\- ¿Qué te pasó, Konata? ¿Te caíste? ¿Te golpeaste contra algo? – Ahora su tono de voz sonaba mucho más amable y cauto que antes. Su mirada se ensombreció - ¿Fue alguien? ¿Alguien te golpeó?

Yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba helada; si le decía que fue un hombre el cual tenía un muy mal carácter y que además me regaló una katana diciendo que era una especie de elegida… **me mata, seguro.**

Sin esperar mi respuesta, del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un pañuelo blanco y me limpió la nariz con cuidado, acribillándome con la mirada para que le respondiera a su pregunta.

\- N-no es nada, papá… Sólo que corrí mucho y hacía sol, y sabes que algunas veces pasa eso – Me excusé, sonando con una voz graciosa ya que él seguía limpiándome la nariz. Y parece que ya no sangraba porque dobló el pañuelo y lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo. Luego suspiró, como estando molesto pero conteniéndose.

\- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con eso – Su mirada se endureció, y sabía que ahora me caía una bronca… _mierda_ \- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre venir para aquí, en primer lugar?! ¡¿SABES LO PREOCUPADO QUE ESTUVE?! **¡Y TOMAR ESA… COSA!**

Señaló la katana, como si fuera la cosa más asquerosa del mundo. Yo sólo bajé la cabeza; nerviosa y sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

Y de forma inesperada, me cargó debajo de un brazo como si fuera una sandía, dejándome en dirección contraria hacia donde él iba, por lo tanto teniendo completa accesibilidad a mi trasero… Mierda, sabía lo que venía.

Levantó la **estúpida** falda y comenzó a azotarme duramente, luego empezó a caminar de forma rápida de regreso a casa mientras me regañaba.

\- **¡¿Pero en qué estabas pensando, Konata?!** ¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que estuve al enterarme que no estabas en casa?!

\- ¡Ay! ¡Ayyy! Perdón, papá, es que esa luz… ¡Ayyyy!

\- ¡Dije que **NO** quiero escuchar quejas!

\- ¡Ayyayyyayyyyy! ¡Yaaaaaa!

Fueron unos quince largos minutos hasta que llegamos a casa; todo el camino papá me regañó como nunca, mientras daba unos azotes de miedo… Pataleé bastante y lloré a todo pulmón, sabiendo que nadie me vería. También varias veces intenté escaparme de su agarre, pero era completamente imposible; él era más fuerte y sólo había conseguido que me diera más duro.

Entramos por la puerta trasera, conmigo aún cargada. Papá subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia su cuarto; allí recién me bajó. Yo sólo atinaba a llorar y sobar frenéticamente mi trasero, estaba muy caliente y podía sentir las marcas de los dedos… _Mierda, tener un padre vampiro no es nada divertido_ , pensé

\- ¿Te he dado permiso de sobarte, jovencita? **Para, ahora mismo.**

Lo hice de inmediato, no quería enfadarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Bien, ahora mírame. ¿Se puede saber en qué **demonios** estabas pensando, Konata? Peleas peligrosas a la salida arriesgando tu estancia en la escuela, escapando de casa, yendo a ese bosque que sabe Dios los tipos de monstruos o incluso personas que puede haber allí, tomar el primer arma que encuentras por ahí como si se tratara de una moneda cualquiera… ¡¿SABES EL **RIESGO** QUE HA CORRIDO TU VIDA HOY?! ¡Y LO HAS HECHO COMO SI FUERA CUALQUIER COSA! ¡¿Es que tan poco te importa tu vida, Konata?! ¡¿Tan poco te importa lo destrozado que me sentiría al saber que mi única hija está… está…?!

Me sorprendí bastante al notar que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, no tenía idea que él se sentiría de esa manera… _Soy un monstruo_.

\- Papá… -me abalancé hacia él para abrazarlo fuertemente, él me correspondió de la misma manera.

Estuvimos abrazados durante un largo rato, hasta que él decidió separarnos. Me miró fijamente, esta vez se notaba más tranquilo, y hasta tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No vuelvas a hacer este tipo de cosas, ¿Está bien mi Nube?

Yo asentí.

\- Bien. Pero sabes que esto no se termina aquí, ¿Verdad?

Asentí nuevamente, bajando mi cabeza con decepción, pensando que me habría perdonado el castigo.

\- Bueno, mientras antes terminemos mejor –suspiró con cansancio, y se aproximó a su cama (la cual era de dos plazas), tomando un par de almohadas. Yo no entendía, pensaba que me pondría en sus piernas como hizo toda la vida. Me le quedé viendo mientras él acomodaba las almohadas una encima de la otra, luego las señaló- Recuéstate aquí, Konata.

De pronto entendí lo que pretendía.

 _Mierda, me va a doler… ¡Y aún no se me pasa el puto dolor de hace rato! Argh… odio esto._

Me acerqué lentamente y me recosté sobre las almohadas, las cuales inevitablemente dejaban mi trasero en alto. Papá me ayudó a acomodarme y luego subió mi falda.

Estaba realmente nerviosa e inquieta. Jugaba con los pliegues de las sábanas y a la vez con mis pies. Todo el tiempo giraba a ver a papá, el cual estaba al costado de la cama, con los brazos cruzados y observándome con seriedad.

 _¡¿Pero qué_ _ **demonios**_ _está esperando?! ¡Que lo haga de una maldita vez!_

Y por fin, luego de lo que me pareció media hora (un minuto) comenzó a prepararse; se arremangó las mangas de la camisa y se desabrochó el cinturón.

Gimoteé, sintiendo cómo toda la piel se me ponía de gallina al escuchar el tintineo de las partes de metal rozando. Todos los castigos de papá con el cinto los recuerdo con mucho recelo, siempre duelen bastante…

 ** _¡Mierda!_** _¡¿Por qué fui tan idiota de meterme con esa bastarda?! ¡Y además ir al bosque para ver una lucecita! ¡¿Pero qué demonios me pasa?!_ _ **¡Arrrghh!**_ _Si pudiera ir al pasado ahora mismo me estaría metiendo unos buenos puñetazos…_

Observé a papá por el rabillo del ojo; estaba enrollando el cinto en su mano, luego apoyó la mano libre en mi cintura para mantenerme quieta. Y los azotes comenzaron…

\- ¡N-ngh! –el primero me había tomado por sorpresa. Escondí mi cara entre las sábanas, sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho.

Luego vino el segundo, el tercero, cuarto, quinto… Todos caían con mucha fuerza y eran consecutivos, las lágrimas ya se hacían presentes de nuevo…

Sentía cómo el cuero mordía mi piel con cada azote, era inaguantable y no podía evitar comenzar a patalear, aunque eso significase ganarme azotes extras y más dolorosos…

A partir del décimo quinto comencé a llorar audiblemente; esto era muy humillante, y aunque ya estaba acostumbrada era imperdonable para mi orgullo, sin embargo no puedo ir en contra de papá o **siempre** terminaré de esta manera aunque no quisiera…

\- ¡Ayyyyyy! ¡Ayyyayayayyyy! ¡Bwaaaaaaaaaayaaaa papá, lo sientooooaayyy!

\- No te muevas o sabes que será peor.

\- ¡AYYYY! Grrr…. ¡Es imposible no moverseeaaAHHH!

\- No me contestes con ese tono, Konata. No tengo problema en estar aquí toda la tarde azotándote el trasero a ver si así de una vez por todas te comportas como una señorita.

\- ¡Ayyyyy! ¡Ayyyyayyyyyy! ¡Bwaaaaaaaaaaa papáaaaaa…! Snif Snif…

No paraba de moverme y patalear, realmente no podía aguantarlo. Me dio como quince azotes más que dolieron como el infierno. Luego sorpresivamente se detuvo.

Me giré a mirarlo con mucha ilusión, mientras con una mano aproveché de sobarme desesperadamente el trasero, lo sentía en llamas.

\- ¿Te he dado permiso de sobarte? –Sostuvo mi brazo y me dio cinco fuertes nalgadas con la mano, las cuales me hicieron soltar un quejido con cada una-. Buf… Como veo que no eres capaz de quedarte quieta, probaré otro método. Levántate.

Le obedecí; me levanté de la cama y me paré en frente de él, con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas delante, para así contenerme de sobarme.

\- Ve a buscar tu cepillo, y que sea rápido. Sabes bien que te estaré escuchando, así que más te vale no escaparte, ¿Me oíste? Ahora ve, que tu hora del almuerzo se ha pasado bastante ya.

\- ¿P-para qué quieres mi cepillo…?

\- ¡VE AHORA!

\- ¡S-sí, papá! –salí prácticamente corriendo de su habitación.

Llegué al pasillo, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos del cuarto de papá, suspiré hondo y sobé mi trasero como nunca, yendo ahora a un paso lento hacia mi habitación, sin poder evitar notar el nudo de puro nerviosismo que iba creciendo en mi estómago; no me costaba hacerme una idea de para qué quería mi cepillo…

Y comencé a recriminarme nuevamente lo idiota que fui.

 _¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer tantas gansadas? Bueno, lo de la pelea con esa mierdecilla es entendible, ¡¿Pero ir a ver una lucecita del bosque sabiendo que ya tenías suficientes problemas como para hacer enfadar aún más a papá?! ¡¿Es que tienes tan poca compasión por tu trasero?!_

 _Y además hiciste que se preocupara, mira cómo se puso…_

Una punzada de culpabilidad me invadió, mientras me quedaba mirando el cepillo de madera que tomé entre mis manos, recordando la cara preocupada de papá hace unos momentos…

Se veía furioso, lo estaba, pero también se veía muy preocupado y aterrado de tan sólo pensar en lo que me podría haber pasado, y las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo no hacían más que corroborarlo.

Me siento horrible de tan sólo recordarlo, siempre que papá se pone así de vulnerable es por mi culpa, por haberme puesto en peligro… Y no hace falta pensar tanto para darme cuenta de que su mayor temor es perderme. Oh, papá, siempre fue tan sobreprotector… y yo una idiota que no hacía más que desobedecerle.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Konata?! ¡Más te vale por el bien de tu trasero no tardarte más, jovencita! –La brava voz de mi papá resonó desde su cuarto sacándome de mis pensamientos, haciéndome estremecer y dar un leve salto.

Reaccioné con brusquedad y rápidamente me di la vuelta para volver corriendo; lo menos que quería en ese momento era enfadarlo más.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo sie-! – Pero me tropecé con una especie de barra que oportunamente estaba en el suelo, y caí de bruces - ¡Ayyy! ¡Mierda!

\- ¡Konata! – Medio regañó, medio exclamó con preocupación, y escuché cómo salía de su cuarto con rapidez para dirigirse hacia donde estaba - ¡¿Estás bien?! – Se lo escuchaba acercarse por el pasillo.

Yo rechisté tomándome con la mano libre la nariz y la frente que seguramente deben estar rojos. Mierda, la nariz me duele de nuevo y sangra… Con molestia me giré para fulminar con la mirada a la estúpida cosa que me hizo caer; quedé helada y un frío estremecedor recorrió mi espalda.

 _La katana…_

Estaba ahí, tirada en el suelo, aparecida como por arte de magia. Estaba muy segura que al entrar no había visto ninguna cosa tirada. Pensar en que fue obra de algún espectro, o que la katana es un espectro en sí, me llena de repelús y hace que mi piel se erice del puro miedo.

Pero de pronto sentí el aire fresco recorriendo mi cabello, y aliviando un poco el dolor de mi cara recién golpeada con (afortunadamente) la pequeña y redondeada alfombra del suelo. En ese momento caí en cuenta de que la ventana seguía abierta de par en par, y una idea fugaz atravesó mi mente; _¿Y si fue el chico grosero?_

Pero los pasos apresurados de papá que sonaban cada vez más cerca me sacaron de mis pensamientos y me pusieron en alerta. _¡Dios mío! ¡Si papá ve esa katana se va a poner de todos colores de la pura rabia! ¡Y también mi trasero que ya duele horrores!_

Me abalancé a la katana cual león hacia su presa, y la empujé bruscamente debajo de la cama, en ese momento entra papá y me quedo muy quieta, helada, rogando a todos los santos posibles sin importar si existiesen o no para que papá no haya visto nada.

\- ¿Estás bien, Konata? ¿Qué te pasó? – Se acercó con cierto aire de preocupación, y me ayudó a levantarme, notando de inmediato que me había golpeado la nariz y sangraba de nuevo; frunció el ceño ante eso – Ven, lávate la cara.

\- ¡No es para tanto, papá! No pasa nada… - Suspiré con alivio al ver que no se percató de la katana, y sentí que se me quitó un gran peso de encima.

Miré la cama de reojo, ¿Cómo demonios hizo ese idiota para meterse a mi cuarto y poner la katana justo ahí? No, no pudo hacerlo, habría sentido su presencia, yo estaba justo al lado, y ni hablar de papá, habría estado aquí en menos de lo que canta un gallo sosteniéndolo de las solapas y amenazándolo con la guadaña. _¿Entonces cómo?_

\- No, nada de eso, vamos a lavarte la cara – La voz seria de papá interrumpió mis pensamientos nuevamente, y sentí que me llevaba del brazo con un poco de fuerza hasta mi baño. Yo sólo puse los ojos en blanco, pero no protesté sabiendo que no podría ganar.

Una vez allí me ayudó a lavarme la nariz y el resto de la cara, pero cada vez que me tocaba la nariz hacía una mueca, y estoy segura de que lo tonó. Una vez dejó de sangrar, tomó una toalla pequeña y me secó la cara son suavidad, con demasiada delicadeza diría yo.

¡Dios! No sé si prefiero a papá extremadamente cariñoso o a papá extremadamente estricto, y lo peor es que no hay un término medio para elegir…

Notó el mohín que estaba haciendo y me sonrió, yo sólo ensanché más el ceño. Le vi sacar el botiquín (El cual SIEMPRE me obliga a tenerlo al día por cualquier cosa) del cajón del lavado, y de allí sacó una curita y me la puso en el tabique de la nariz. Al sentir que aprieta un poco para ponerla hago una mueca de dolor; no me gusta esto, si me sigue doliendo apuesto lo que sea a que me llevará directo al médico. De sólo pensarlo me da un escalofrío.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te dolía? Hmmmm creo que se está inflamando… Si mañana empeora llamaré al doctor Blaine para que te examine – Decía mientras volvía a guardar el botiquín.

¡Lo sabía! Aunque esa idea me gusta más; el doctor Blaine es mi médico de cabecera, tiene unos cuarenta y tantos pero en realidad es muy amigable y me cae muy bien, porque siempre me da dulces y sus soluciones la mayoría de veces no son las inyecciones. ¿Por qué no todos pueden ser como él?

Creo que mi cara estaba completamente iluminada, porque papá sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco, de pronto sabiendo lo que estaba por sugerir:

\- ¡Sí! Y dile que traiga a Alexis para jugar, ¡Y dulces! – Alexis es el guapísimo hijo del doctor Blaine, tiene unos 19 años y está comenzando su segundo año en la universidad como pediatra. Tenemos casi los mismos gustos y nos llevamos muy bien. Además tiene unos curiosos poderes telequinéticos, ¡Es genial! Pero lo malo es que a papá no le gusta vernos juntos, ni que use sus poderes telequinéticos…

Papá se puso serio, y afiló la mirada.

\- No, Konata. Sobra decir que estarás castigada durante un largo tiempo; y nada de dulces ni visitas de tus amigos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero papá! – Le miré con el ceño fruncido, dando un pisotón al suelo. _¡No es posible! ¿No recibir visitas de mis amigos?_ \- ¡Eso no es justo! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo será?!

\- No me hables en ese tono, jovencita, que no estás en posición de quejarte – su tono era de advertencia, y estaba segura de que se estaba conteniendo para no azotarme ahí mismo. Tragué saliva – Serán dos semanas si te comportas, sino, se alargará.

Le miré boquiabierta, incrédula. _¡¿DOS SEMANAS?! ¡No puedo pasar tanto tiempo sin dulces!_ Estaba furiosa, ¿Por qué papá siempre tenía que ser así de estricto conmigo? **¡GRRRRRR!**

Apreté los puños y di un paso al frente, plantándole cara con el ceño fruncido, envalentonada por el puro enojo.

\- ¡Esto es demasiado, papá! ¡¿Quién es su sano juicio podría aguantar tantas semanas encerrado y sin dulces?! ¡Joder, siempre exageras todo!

Su cara se ensombreció, y sabía que la había cagado... _Mierda, ahora sí que está molesto._

Tragué saliva y di un leve paso hacia atrás, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente; seguía desafiante, esperando su reacción. Nuestros ojos estaban enfrentados; sus afilados carmines contra mis furiosos morados, se podían ver las chispas saliendo de ambos.

Y con una rapidez típica de él; me tomó fuertemente de ambas manos sin previo aviso, se hincó en el suelo en una rodilla y me inclinó contra su pierna, dejando mi trasero expuesto. Todo pasó tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a quejarme.

 _¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no! ¡La cagué de nuevo!_

Y sin hacerse esperar, los duros azotes que picaban como avispas cayeron en mis muslos, cada uno con una fuerza que me arrancaban un quejido junto a un leve bote.

Esta escena me trajo un _déjà vu_ de cierto día que hasta ahora no pude olvidar…

\- ¡Ayyy! ¡Ayyyayyyyyy! ¡Papáaaaaaa! – pataleaba como una loca; _¡Esos malditos azotes en los muslos duelen como el infierno!_ Pero no conseguía más que aumentara la fuerza - ¡Ayyyyyyyy! ¡Yaaaa, yaaaaaaa!

\- Parece que nunca entiendes, Konata. ¡¿Cuántas veces debo advertirte sobre ese tono que usas conmigo?! ¡Y ni hablar de las palabrotas! – Azotaba con más fuerza y rapidez, yo sólo soltaba gritos y chillaba – Te voy a tener que lavar esa boca con jabón, y ponerte en el rincón con la cola bien coloreada, a ver si tratándote como niña pequeña te comportas como debe ser.

\- ¡Ayyyyayyyayyyyy! ¡Noooooooooooooo! – Palidecí y sentí que mis mejillas se enrojecían de tan sólo pensar en esa escena tan humillante - ¡Yaaaaa! ¡Lo siento, papa, se me escapó! – Rogué, al borde de las lágrimas, con la esperanza de que se compadeciera y dejase de azotar esa zona tan jodidamente sensible.

Para mi sorpresa, los azotes cesaron, y con ellos el agarre en mis manos. Me incorporé rápidamente para sobarme, teniendo la vista clavada en el suelo de azulejos rosa pálido, mientras inevitablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. No quería ver a papá a la cara, debe estar muy enfadado a estas alturas.

Le oí suspirar hondo, supongo que para intentar relajarse, luego se incorporó nuevamente.

\- Mírame, Konata – Dijo con una voz suave, casi susurrando, pero tan autoritario como siempre. Levanté la mirada lentamente sin intenciones de desobedecerle. Me encontré con sus ojos carmín, que me miraban con esa ternura acogedora, típica del papá extremadamente cariñoso.

Y de pronto me invadieron las imágenes de los mismos ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas, preocupados, aterrorizados por lo que me pudo haber pasado.

No aguanté mucho y volví a bajar la mirada, sintiendo que una cascada de lágrimas caía por mis mejillas, y un profundo sentimiento de arrepentimiento me llenaba.

 _¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser así?_

\- Lo siento… - Musité entre sollozos, con real arrepentimiento; y creo que él lo notó porque luego de un largo suspiro me dio un corto beso en la frente y con sus pulgares me limpió las lágrimas.

\- Ya. Volvamos a mi cuarto, ¿Sí? Aún no acabamos con el castigo.

Me mordí el labio inferior, intentando contener los deseos de protestar. Realmente no quería; mis muslos ardían mucho y mi trasero ya lo sentía hinchado y adolorido por los correazos, pero de pronto me invadieron nuevamente los sentimientos de culpabilidad; puse una mueca, mentalizándome de que en realidad me merecía eso y mucho más.

Suspiré con resignación, y asentí levemente mirando a papá, esta vez más decidida a aceptar mi castigo. Él sonrió como diciendo " _Esa es mi Nube",_ y caminó saliendo del baño en dirección a su habitación.

\- Entonces vamos, que aún hay que hacer el almuerzo. Y trae el cepillo – Dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Asentí, pero me quedé un rato más en el baño. Me miré en el espejo; tenía los ojos rojos, la nariz un poco hinchada pero no se notaba mucho por la curita. Y sabiendo que papá no estaba cerca, me giré y levanté mi falda para verme en el espejo, notando a través de las bragas blancas con lunares las marcas del cinto en mi trasero, y lo rojo que estaban mis muslos. Me sobé con cuidado, gimoteando y rezando para que no quedaran suficientes marcas como para que mañana en la escuela se notaran.

 _¡Estúpida falda corta!_

Salí del baño y me giré a mirar el cepillo, olvidado en el suelo luego de haberme lanzado a por la katana.

 _Esa katana… me está trayendo muchos problemas._

Miré de reojo debajo de la cama con el ceño fruncido, sólo se podía notar la oscuridad por la falta de luz. La inexplicable razón por la que yacía aquí invadió mi mente de nuevo.

 _No la trajo nadie, ¿Entonces… cómo?_

De pronto recordé las palabras de aquel irritante chico peliazul; _Ven, "_ _ella_ _" te está llamando… Tienes que corresponder, no quieres hacerla enojar, ¿Verdad?_ _ **Jejeje…**_ _, luego de que hiciste el contrato esa katana no se va a separar de ti_ _ **JAMÁS**_ _.,_ _Parece que no entendiste el mensaje; aunque me la dejaras a mí, esa katana…._

 _¡Mierda! Ahora lo entiendo todo. ¡Esa katana está viva! ¡Y me perseguirá_ _ **de por vida!**_

Palidezco de repente, y siento que pierdo el aire. Me quedo mirando debajo de la cama; aterrorizada, con unas indescriptibles ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

Y haciendo caso a mis instintos, tomo el cepillo con rapidez y salgo pitando de ahí como alma que lleva el Diablo hasta el cuarto de papá. Cuando llego estoy agitada, y papá me mira con una ceja levantada, pero no dice nada.

Está sentado en la orilla de la cama; sé lo que viene. Trago saliva.

\- Dame el cepillo, y túmbate en mis rodillas – Da unas palmadas en sus piernas. Se nota serio, aunque mucho más calmado que antes.

Trago saliva nuevamente, sintiendo el nudo en mi estómago, olvidando por completo a la katana. Me aproximo lentamente hacia él; le entrego el cepillo, y gimoteando me pongo boca abajo en sus rodillas.

Parece que notó que estaba tensa, porque comenzó a acariciar mi espalda para tranquilizarme. Luego de un minuto ya me sentía más relajada, aunque seguía un poco inquieta. Sólo quería acabar esto de una vez y que papá me mimara como siempre hacía luego de los castigos.

Las caricias se detuvieron y papá sacó la mano de mi espalda. Apreté los labios, sabiendo que venía lo inevitable. Levantó mi falda, y, para mi sorpresa, me bajó las bragas hasta las rodillas.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡No! – Me escandalicé al instante, y sentía que estaba roja como un tomate. No es la primera vez que lo hace, ¡Pero me da mucha vergüenza! Intenté volverlas a subir con una mano, pero fue un error; recibí dos fuertes cepillazos en cada nalga, y quité mi mano de inmediato - ¡Ayayyy! ¡Ayyyyy!

Mi trasero dolía mucho, ya lo sentía muy dolorido, y los cepillazos no hicieron más que avivar el dolor y el escozor. Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían nuevamente.

\- En estas circunstancias no estás para protestar, Konata. Si no quieres unos azotes extras entonces te conviene estarte quieta – Advirtió muy serio. Yo sólo atiné a asentir.

\- Sí, papá. Lo siento…

Apoyó el cepillo en mi trasero y di un pequeño respingo, pero luego me relajé, sintiendo el frescor de la madera calmando a mis pobres nalgas en llamas. Dio unos golpecitos con el mismo y alzó el brazo, para dejarlo caer duramente en medio del trasero.

\- ¡AH! – Solté un grito y di un bote. Me hizo ver estrellas de todos colores; estaba usando mucha fuerza. Y cuando menos me di cuenta cayó otro, y otro, y otro más… Todos con la misma fuerza - ¡Ayy! ¡Ayyyyayyyyyyyy! ¡Hmmmfffff! – Me mordí el labio intentando soportar el dolor; papá sin compasión daba cepillazos sin parar. Realmente me estaba doliendo mucho y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

Un nuevo enemigo había surgido; _El cepillo._

Lloraba, gritaba y gimoteaba, tratando lo más posible no patalear demasiado así papá no se enfadase, pero era imposible mantenerme quieta con tantos azotes cayendo sin cesar.

Luego de como veinte cepillazos papá paró, pero lo que hizo deshizo todas mis ilusiones; me acomodó en sus rodillas de tal forma que sólo quedara apoyada mi cintura en una de sus piernas y la parte superior de mi cuerpo en la cama, logrando que mi trasero quedase en alto. Y así con su otra pierna enredó con las mías para que no pudiera moverlas.

Yo ya estaba llorando a mares, y tenía unas irresistibles ganas de sobarme, pero sabía que al mínimo intento de hacerlo me ganaría unos cepillazos fuertísimos.

Sentí que papá posó su mano en mi trasero y me sobó un poco. Estaba fría, prácticamente helada (por ser un vampiro) y eso aliviaba mucho el horrible escozor y dolor. Estuve un rato más así, mientras papá con su otra mano me acariciaba la espalda y el cabello, hasta que luego de unos minutos me tranquilicé y sólo sollozaba en silencio.

\- Escucha, Konata. A partir de ahora debo ser más estricto contigo. Comenzaste tu primer año en la secundaria y muchas cosas cambiaron; debes estudiar más, comienzas a crecer y en consecuencia a ser más rebelde, y sin mencionar que nos mudamos de ciudad… Todo está cambiando ahora, sobretodo tú, que ya entraste en la etapa de la pubertad y tus hormonas se preparan para desobedecerme al límite – Soltó una pequeña risita, y corrió con delicadeza unos mechones de mi cara, supongo que para ver si me reía también. Le devolví una sonrisa, sin gustarme nada lo que estaba diciendo – Sabes que te quiero mucho mi Nube, pero por más que seas mi única princesa sabes que no me va a temblar la mano cuando deba darte una buena lección, ¿Eh? –me revolvió el cabello mientras decía todo aquello con una gran sonrisa. _¡¿Cómo mierda hace para que toda esa chorrada suene como el mejor discurso de la paz jamás dicho?!-_ Sabes que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que no te vayas por el mal camino, serás la Nube esponjosa de papá por siempre, ¿Entendido? –Yo asentí, no sabía si eso era una orden o un regaño a modo de cariño. El tono de papá era extraño, pero siempre que me portaba mal él se comportaba así.

\- Hummm… Si prometo que seré buena y no lo volveré a hacer, ¿Dejarás el castigo hasta aquí? –tanteé el terreno. Pero él volvió a soltar una risa, _mierda_.

\- No, Konata; presta más atención a lo que te digo. Desde ahora voy a ser más estricto, y si te ganas un castigo con todas las de la ley, te lo ganas, y vas a tener que afrontarlo –hice un puchero a modo de queja-. No hagas pucheros –con una sonrisa de ternura me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, luego suspiró y volvió a su posición recta. Tragué saliva, sabiendo que iba a continuar- Sólo serán diez más, ¿Está bien mi Nube? –asentí, y luego de un momento sentí un fuerte cepillazo en mi nalga derecha. Pegué un brinco junto a un quejido, ¡Mi trasero ya estaba muy sensible!

\- **¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!** –Me aferré fuertemente al almohadón de la cama, y los azotes continuaron; dos, tres cuatro, cinco… Todos dados en trayectorias diferentes, pero con la misma fuerza que me arrancan unos chillidos que ni yo reconocía.

No tardé mucho en volver a llorar, pataleé sabiendo que mis piernas estaban agarradas y eso no era posible, supliqué pidiendo perdón sabiendo que papá no pararía… Hasta que finalmente terminaron los infernales diez, y con una rapidez digna de papá, me acomodó en su regazo de tal forma que quedara sentada pero sin tener contacto con mi trasero. Me abrazó fuertemente y me llenó de besos por toda la cara, secando mis lágrimas y susurrando palabras de consuelo.

Adoraba mucho este momento, a pesar de hacerme la dura me gustaba que papá me mimara de este modo… Nunca se lo permitiría en público, pero aquí, en lo íntimo, donde ambos nos conocemos de toda la vida, los mimos de papá son más que bienvenidos.

No sé si pasaron segundos, minutos u horas, pero se me hizo un tiempo cortísimo cuando al final papá deshizo el abrazo. Sentí un pequeño nudo en el pecho. _Jo, quiero más mimos._

Nos levantamos de la cama y papá me guió hacia su baño. _Quizás quiera que me lave la cara._

Me le quedé mirando sin entender cuando tomó el jabón y lo pasó por el agua para hacer espuma. _¿Qué está haciendo?_

Y de pronto, una oleada de sentimientos de completa vergüenza y humillación me aplastaron cuando papá me acercó el jabón y dijo que abriera la boca.

 _¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡NO!_ _ **¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA, PAPÁ!**_

\- ¡NO! – Me le planté firme, dando inconscientemente un pisotón al suelo.

 _Debo comportarme más madura._

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Su peligrosa voz de advertencia no se hizo de esperar.

 _Mierda. Mantente firme._

\- ¡Que no! No puedes hacerme comer un jodido jabón, **¡NO. SOY. UNA. NIÑA!** – Me sentía orgullosa de mí misma por enfrentarme a papá. Bien, ahora sólo faltaba controlar mi cuerpo que parecía estar dentro de un refrigerador.

Se me quedó mirando, amenazante, con esos ojos afilados carmesí que ahora mismo no me apetecía enfrentar.

Desvié la vista, disimulando un gesto de indiferencia, salvándome de esos ojos que parecían querer apuñalarme mil veces y tirar mi cadáver a un río.

 _Sí, claro. Como si papá fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa._

Y sonreí mentalmente.

 _Pero de lo que sí es capaz es de dejarte el trasero adolorido por un mes._

Mi sonrisa mental se desvaneció.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho? – Ahora sonaba más cabreado que antes. _Calma, sólo intenta intimidarte._ \- ¿Qué he dicho que haría cuando soltaras una grosería, Konata?

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

\- ¡¿E-eh?! – Apuesto a que estaba más pálida que papá. - ¡NO!

El pánico me subía por la espalda como un bichito molesto, mientras que la sangre no se quedaba atrás y se amontonaba en mis mejillas y en toda la cara.

 _Te voy a tener que lavar esa boca con jabón, y ponerte en el rincón con la cola bien coloreada, a ver si tratándote como niña pequeña te comportas como debe ser_.

 _No puede estar hablando en serio…_

\- Papá, n-no…

\- Te di una oportunidad, Konata, te doy miles de oportunidades, pero siempre intentas salirte con la tuya, ¿Y qué es lo que consigues? – Imaginé que esa fue una pregunta retórica, porque no pensaba responderla.

Me agarró fuertemente del brazo y me acercó la barra de jabón a la boca.

 _No, no, no, no. Esto no está pasando._

\- Abre la boca, Konata.

\- ¡Papáaaaaaa! – Sentía que esta comenzaba a ser la peor vergüenza de mi vida, casi tan mala como la de _ese_ incidente.

Me dio otro azote que me hizo ver estrellas, y cuando abrí la boca para quejarme, el muy cabrón me metió el jabón.

Sabía a un amargo horrible. Quise escupirlo pero papá me fulminó con la mirada, haciendo una seña con la mano de que me ganaría unos azotes si lo hacía.

 _Grrrrrrrrr…_

Transcurrieron cinco minutos, en los que todo el tiempo me estuve quejando y gimoteando, esperando a que papá se apiadase, pero se mantuvo más firme que un roble.

Comprobó la hora en su reloj de muñeca y me quitó el jabón de la boca. Suspiré con alivio y no tardé ni un segundo en lavarme la boca y cepillarme los dientes a fondo.

El estúpido sabor amargo no salió del todo…

\- Bien jovencita, que sea la **ÚLTIMA** vez que me citan al colegio para decirme que mi desobediente hija ha estado en una pelea, **¿Entendido?** Y ni hablar de ir hacia el bosque sola, **TIENES TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO IR ALLÍ SIN MI PERMISO,** ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

\- S-Sí papáaaa, ya entendí.

\- Y por lo que más quieras, **NO TE ATREVAS** a volver a tomar un arma de por ahí como si fuera cualquier cosa. Sabes muy bien el peligro que conlleva eso. Si aprecias a tu trasero, más te vale que no lo hagas.

\- Sí paaaaa. Ya, lo siento.

\- Bueno, ahora dame un abrazo y un beso. –extendió sus brazos hacia mí, ofreciéndome una sonrisa consoladora.

Yo no dudé ni un segundo y salté hacia sus brazos con una gran sonrisa, abrazándolo fuerte y plantándole un gran beso en la mejilla. Él se rió, y estuvimos un rato más así.

Después bajamos a la cocina, ya que tenía demasiada hambre para ese entonces y me comería cualquier cosa. Caí en cuenta que ese día no había desayunado.

Papá me llevaba cargada, ya que estaba muy mimosa y no me quise despegar de él. Sin embargo, cuando llegamos me bajó y me señaló una esquina vacía de la cocina.

\- Tu castigo no ha terminado, ¿Lo recuerdas? Luego de lavarte esa boca con jabón te pondría en el rincón con la cola roja.

\- ¡P-papáaaaaaa! –me puse completamente colorada, apostaría lo que fuera a que ahora mismo era la gemela de un tomate.- N-no soy una niña. Papá, por fa… -le supliqué lo más que pude, pero no cedió ni un pizca.

\- No, Konata. Ve ahora al rincón, no me hagas enfadar de nuevo.

\- ¡Pero papáaaaaaaaa!

Con el ceño fruncido se acercó a mí, yo retrocedí. Me agarró del brazo y me dio una sonora nalgada encima de la falta. Mi trasero había quedado muy sensible así que igual dolió.

\- ¡Ay!

\- Al rincón. –Dijo con un tono que no aceptaba objeciones. Me llevó al rincón a rastras, y una vez allí me bajó las bragas hasta las rodillas (por lo cual protesté pero no me atreví a interrumpir) y luego subió mi falda, enrollándola hacia arriba para que no se bajara.

Estaba muerta de vergüenza, no podía creer lo que papá acababa de hacer.

 _¡Cómo se atreve!_

\- P-papáaaaa… Es muy vergonzoso, por favor…

\- No, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre que debes afrontar tus castigos? Ahora te quedas ahí quietecita mientras yo preparo el almuerzo. Y si te veo sobarte una sola vez, ya sabes lo que te espera. –Sentenció.

Yo sólo pude gimotear y protestar por lo bajo. Sentía que mi cara ardía por la vergüenza, tanto como mi trasero.

 _Este día fue uno de los peores…_

…

Luego de una media hora tortuosa en el rincón, papá había preparado un delicioso almuerzo, una especie de ensalada de pescado, se veía muy apetitosa.

 _Vaya, realmente el hambre me está afectando, mira que ver una ensalada apetitosa…_

Nos sentamos a comer juntos, y tuvimos una entretenida conversación sobre lo que hicimos hoy, obviando el incidente por completo.

\- ¡…Y también Erick iba a mi misma clase! Parece que lleva su 3DS a todas partes.

\- ¿De verdad? Más le vale a ese mocoso que no te distraiga a ti.

\- ¡Papá! –Pero él soltó una carcajada.

\- Respecto a eso… Konata, intenta no encariñarte mucho estos días con tus compañeros.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? –Me le quedé viendo desconcertada, pero él desvió la vista, se notaba molesto de repente.

\- Tengo… ciertos problemillas con un profesor que contratarán, pienso que es una muy mala influencia para ti, hija. Así que decidí que pronto te cambiaría de colegio.

\- **¡¿QUÉ?!** Pero… ¡Papá! ¡Acabo de hacer amigos! ¡Y aunque no nos llevemos bien también tengo a mi prima ahí! ¡Y puedo ver a la tía Agus a diario!

\- Lo siento Konata, pero… no. Ya lo he decidido, mañana luego de dejarte en la escuela iré a buscar otra por la ciudad.

\- ¡PERO PAPÁAAAA!

\- **¡Controla ese tono, Konata!** Ya he dicho que no, y punto.

\- ¡Pero esa escuela tiene enseñanza en los poderes!

\- Eso es irrelevante para ti y lo sabes, de hecho es un problema; si te peleas con alguien con poderes como pasó hoy, puedes terminar muy herida hija, y sabes que eso me preocupa mucho…

\- …

 _Cierto, aún no le había dicho a papá sobre lo de que hoy mismo acababa de despertar mis poderes._

 _Pero ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Pienso lo peor… Seguro se pondría más sobreprotector que nunca, no puedo imaginarlo._

 ** _Definitivamente no debo decir nada._**

\- Eh… P-por supuesto, papá.

\- Así me gusta. Me alegra que lo comprendas, hija.

\- Ngh…


	7. Chapter 7

**Segundo día**

 **\- Capítulo 7 –**

 **Konata's POV**

Eran las 6:55 de la mañana, yo y papá caminábamos para la escuela.

Se lo notaba serio, molesto, dubitativo… Ayer le he preguntado varias veces quién era el dichoso profesor con el que se llevaba mal, pero no quiso responderme. Quizás insistir en el desayuno no haya sido una buena opción, me pasé un poco de la raya y terminé recibiendo unas nalgadas extra…

Genial, ahora el dolor de ayer se había avivado en mi trasero, ¡Dios! Y encima aún lo tengo rojo, no como ayer, pero sí que se nota. Todo el rato me estoy intentando estirar la falda hacia abajo y viendo hacia atrás paranoicamente por si algún fisgón se fija en mis muslos y los nota rojos.

 _¡No aguantaría esa humillación!_

\- Konata, ¿Qué te he dicho de estirarte la falda? No la hagas así, la arruinarás. –Regañó por enésima vez papá, toda la mañana estuvo con lo mismo. Grrrrr qué molesto.

\- ¡Tú no eres el que tiene el culo como un tomate! –Al parecer mi tono no fue el más discreto del mundo, porque las colegialas que iban delante de nosotros se giraron para vernos y luego se regresaron para reír y cuchichear entre ellas.- Papá, mátame por favor... –Sentía que mi cara estaba ardiendo.

Papá sólo se limitó a soltar una carcajada, y yo lo fulminé con la mirada. Él sólo me devolvió una sonrisa de " _te lo mereces por decir esa palabrota_ ".

 _Grrrrrrr…_

\- Y respecto a lo de cambiarme de escuela…

\- Konata, no empieces, ya te lo dije; no es no. Ya lo decidí, punto.

\- ¡Pero me gusta esta escuela, está cerca! Me estoy encariñando con la falda, y los profesores son… buenos. –Estuve desde ayer tratando de convencer a papá con el mismo cuento.

Estaba decidida a no irme de esta escuela; no sólo por los nuevos amigos que hice y el hijo guapo del director; ¡Sino por el entrenamiento de poderes! Necesitaba saber más sobre mis poderes, no podía quedarme sólo con que un aura apareció cuando peleaba con la tarada.

Planeo entrenarme bien y convertirme en alguien tan fuerte como papá; que cace almas en el infierno con una guadaña súper grande.

 _O la katana._

En ese momento me puse tensa. _La katana…_ ¿Me seguirá hasta la escuela? ¿Dónde estará ahora mismo? Si papá me viera con eso estoy muerta, tenía que deshacerme de esa cosa, pero… ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Quieres terminar en mis rodillas como en el desayuno? Te he dicho que no, y si sigues insistiendo te doy una tunda aquí mismo. –Las palabras de papá me sacaron de mis divagaciones.

\- ¡B-baja un poco la voz, pa! Ya entendí, ya entendí, no insistiré. –Me puse roja de nuevo, mientras las chismosas que iban en frente de nosotros nos miraban de reojo y se reían.- Tsk… chismosas de mier…-

PLAS

\- ¡A-ay! ¡Papáaaaaaa! –Me quejé por lo bajo, no había dolido mucho esa palmada, pero sí que me morí de vergüenza, menos mal que no venía nadie por detrás.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho de esas palabrotas, jovencita?

\- Y-ya, lo siento, no puedo evitarlo…

\- No, dime qué te he dicho que haría.

\- N-no puedo decir eso a-aquí papá… -Me estaba poniendo cada vez más roja. _¡No puede obligarme a decir_ _ **eso!**_ Pero la mirada seria de papá no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Antes de que me diera otro azote me apresuré a decirlo muy rápido y bajo, para que las malditas chusmas no escucharan- ¡Quemelavaríaslabocaconjabónymepondríasenelrincónconlacolaroja!

\- Exacto, entonces no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿Entendido? Eres una señorita y debes hablar con respeto.

Asentí con resignación, sintiéndome completamente humillada. Por suerte ya estábamos en frente de la escuela.

\- Ya, te dejo aquí mi Nube. –se agachó para abrazarme y darme un beso en la frente, pero yo medio lo rechacé porque habían bastantes alumnos yendo de aquí para allá que podrían ver la escena.- Pórtate bien, ¿De acuerdo? No quiero que me vuelvan a llamar de la dirección. Aquí tienes el celular de llamas, usarás este hasta que podamos comprar el otro. No lo pierdas –Me revolvió el cabello, y volvió a incorporarse.- Y recuerda; debes portarte bien y esforzarte en estudiar, o no habrá celular nuevo, ¿Entendido? De hecho te compraría uno viejo y sin juegos, que realmente sirva para sólo comunicarte.

\- Jooooo, papáaaaa. Ya vete, se me hace tarde. –Hice un mohín, pero él se rió y me volvió a dar un beso en la cabeza.

\- Te quiero mi Nube, llámame si quieres que te pase a buscar.

\- Vivimos a cuatro cuadras, papá. –Puse los ojos en blanco.

\- Ya, ya, me voy. Pórtate bien. –Y dicho esto desapareció en su envoltorio de llamas y murciélagos.

Resoplé, pensando en lo cargoso que era papá.

…

Las clases no cambiaron mucho de como fueron ayer; varios profesores nuevos se fueron presentando y repasábamos lo del año pasado. _Aburridooooooo._

La idiota y yo no nos hemos cruzado las miradas ni una vez, pero creo que ambas sabíamos muy bien que ni el lazo de sangre nos salvaría de ser las peores enemigas…

Aún le guardo rencor por lo de ayer, tan sólo sentir las punzadas de dolor en el trasero por estar sentada hace aumentar mi rabia cada vez más. Y aún no pude quitarme las vendas que tenía en los brazos y la mejilla; lo peor es que papá me está obligando a cambiarlas cada dos por tres. **¡Argh!**

 _Ella_ es la responsable de todo lo que pasé ayer.

 _¡Esa idiota de mierda! Ya verás…_

…

En medio de la clase de idiomas los parlantes que estaban esparcidos por la escuela comenzaron a sonar; al parecer el director informaba algo.

" _Se les comunica a todos los alumnos que luego del receso deben asistir sin excepción a las clases de manejo especial de poderes, en caso de que los tengan. Esta actividad se llevará a cabo en el campus de la escuela, será dirigida por los profesores Asura Hibi y Konan Mind. En el caso de los alumnos que no sean poseedores de ningún poder, deberán tomar las clases de defensa personal y manejo de armas. Reitero que esta última rama debe ser autorizada por sus tutores y tanto los alumnos con poderes como los que no, pueden tomarla. Estas actividades se llevarán a cabo en el gimnasio de la escuela, será dirigida por la profesora Panie Irashi y el profesor Samuel Railgun._

 _Sin más que decirles, se despide el director Himtoshi Sugisaki y les deseo un buen día."_

Cuando el director terminó de hablar, en el aula se formó un gran barullo. Todos estaban conversando de lo emocionados que estaban respecto a esas clases, había diversas opiniones al respecto.

Yo por mi parte estaba bastante emocionada, ya no veía hora de que fuera recreo para ir a curiosear ambas partes. Sin embargo uno de los profesores para las clases de defensa y manejo de armas me pareció curioso, el tal " _Samuel_ ", juraría haber escuchado ese nombre hace poco… Será de algún videojuego, pensé.

Estuve conversando con Erick y Niko sobre esas clases durante un rato. Descubrí que Niko tiene poderes de fuego y hielo, el hielo aún no lo domina tan bien. Y Erick no tiene poderes, pero que sabe manejar muy bien las armas blancas.

Yo prácticamente no tenía nada, pero estuve alardeando de que sabía controlar de perlas ese " _poder oscuro_ " que todos habían visto en la pelea.

Luego, cuando sonó el timbre del recreo salí como bala del aula para dirigirme hacia el gimnasio y espiar un poco a los profesores que enseñarían sobre los poderes y manejo de armas. No recordaba muy bien dónde estaba el gimnasio, pero en unos cuantos minutos estaba segura de que lo encontraría.

Luego de unos cuatro o cinco minutos lo encontré; parecía vacío así que abrí la puerta. Dentro era un espacio bastante grande, suelo de madera y una gran cancha de basket que prácticamente era todo el gimnasio. Por las orillas había gradas, y cerca de unos casilleros estaban acumulados unas cuantas colchonetas y unos carros arrejillados con pelotas de distintos deportes. En la pared de la derecha habían dos grandes aberturas que hacían de puerta, imagino que para que el lugar esté refrescado. Me quedé por unos segundos maravillada de aquel lugar, era bonito a la vista.

Pero no tardé en escuchar unos cuantos barullos provenientes de una puerta que decía " _Oficina del gimnasio"._ Me acerqué para ver quién estaba dentro, sólo por curiosidad. Espié por el agujero de la puerta, pude notar que era un cuarto pequeño con un escritorio y unos cuantos casilleros, dentro parecían estar cuatro personas hablando divertidamente.

Entre ellas pude distinguir al profesor peliblanco con el que había comenzado la clase ayer, no me extrañó. Luego de él vi a una mujer de pelo largo y negro, no pude ver su cara pero sí diré que tenía unas buenas tetas.

A continuación escuché hablar a una voz familiar, intenté enfocarlo y se trataba de… ¿El padre de Misaki? ¿Qué hacía ahí? Quizás ella se haya metido de nuevo en problemas, esta vez con esos profesores, ni idea…

Al cuarto hombre no pude identificarlo del todo, llevaba ropas juveniles y no daba mucha conversación, pero su silueta me pareció familiar. Estuve escuchando un poco más la conversación, no entendía nada, pero hablaban sobre la docencia.

\- Hey, se te ven las bragas, ¿Qué estás haciendo espiando? –Una muy familiar voz socarrona me sorprendió por detrás. Pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar porque aprovechando la posición, la muy maldita me hizo calzón chino- Uy, parece que han azotado a la enanita idiota, qué pena~

\- ¡Ayyyyyyyyy! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! GRRRRRRRRRR **¡SUÉLTAME TARADA!** –Me giré rápidamente y atiné a jalarle el pelo con toda la mano, soltó un chillido que me satisfació, pero no me detuve ahí; la empujé hacia el suelo y caímos las dos.

Seguimos peleando dando vueltas, éramos un manojo de chillidos, insultos y manotadas violentas.

\- ¡¿Qué está…?! **¡¿MISAKI?!** –Todos los que estaban en la oficina salieron alterados a ver qué pasaba, uno de ellos el padre de la idiota, que ahora se veía muy molesto.

No sé cómo, pero él estiró sus brazos de tal forma que desde una distancia alejada nos separó, agarrándonos de la espalda a ambas y sosteniéndonos en el aire, alejadas una de otra.

 _¡¿Pero qué es esto?!_

Me quedé fascinada viendo los brazos estirados del hombre, era como si fueran… ¡De goma! ¿Ese será su poder?

\- **¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ MIERDA ESTABAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS?!** ¡¿De nuevo pelando?! ¡¿DE NUEVO SE ESTÁN PELEANDO LUEGO DE AYER SER CASI EXPULSADAS?! –Me quedé helada, aquel hombre estaba furioso y nos regañaba a todo pulmón. Me sentía muy intimidada y avergonzada. Miré de reojo a Misaki, _parece que ella también_.

\- Samuel, tranquilo, no es…-

\- **NO.** No te metas, Panie. Este es un asunto serio. Estas dos jovencitas AYER MISMO se pusieron a pelear en la cancha de afuera luego de clases. Oh, pero no se preocupen, voy a solucionar este asunto ahora mismo. Las llevaré a la dirección a ver si les parece bonito andar peleándose.

\- **¡¿QUÉ?!** ¡NOOOOOOOO! –Me alteré sobremanera cuando dijo eso. Si llamaban a papá de nuevo ya podía irme despidiendo oficialmente de tener un buen celular, y un trasero…

Intenté zafarme del agarre con todas mis fuerzas, pero no lo conseguía, ¡Era imposible!

\- Chicos, continúen sin mí, **tengo unos asuntos que arreglar.** –Y dicho esto, echó a la tarada en su hombro y a mí me llevó debajo del brazo, tal y como había hecho papá cuando me encontró en el bosque ayer.

Me seguí resistiendo, dando patadas e intentando morder el brazo del hombre, pero parecía estar hecho de hierro, nada lo inmutaba.

\- Grrrrr... ¡Ya suéltame! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver! **¡ESA IDIOTA ES LA QUE COMENZÓ!**

\- ¡¿Y a mí qué me dices, enanita patética?! ¡TÚ eres la que estaba espiando en la puerta de la oficina!

\- ¡N-no es cierto!

\- **Cállense las dos. Ahora.** –La severa voz de su padre nos obligó a estar mudas.- Ya están en GRAVES problemas las dos como para agregar más. Así que dejen de cabrearme si no quieren que les vaya peor, **¿Entendido?**

Ambas afirmamos, con los nervios a flor de piel.

\- P-papá… Sabes que si el director se entera de que me peleé de nuevo me va a expulsar, ¿Verdad?

\- Lo sé.

\- A mí también me va a expulsar si se entera… -Aproveché de agregar, como para que tuviera compasión conmigo también.

\- Me alegro.

De pronto ese hombre me acababa de caer como la mierda. Me dejó descolocada con esa respuesta tan _sutil._ De tal palo tal la astilla, supuse…

Sin embargo el lugar adonde íbamos no me parecía nada cercano a la dirección del director; el padre de la idiota había salido del gimnasio por una de las aberturas hacia el exterior que tenía. Estaba yendo hacia el campus, se adentraba cada vez más.

No entendía dónde nos quería llevar, pero por el puro nerviosismo no me atreví a decir nada.

\- Pa… Por aquí no está la dirección… ¿A dónde vamos? –Por primera vez escuché que la voz de ella flaqueó. _¡Vaya! ¡Terminó siendo una llorona frente a su papi!_

\- **Silencio.**

\- Tsk…

Ninguna nos atrevimos a decir nada hasta llegar a la supuesta dirección donde nos quería mandar su padre.

 _¡Ya verá cuando le diga a papá sobre esto…! Espera… ¡Eso es! ¡Le amenazaré con acusarlo!_

Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando de repente él se detuvo y nos bajó. Observé el lugar; el edificio de la escuela se veía muy lejos ya, y estábamos casi al límite del campus. Había muchos árboles, aunque no tan amontonados como lo sería en un bosque.

Miré a la idiota de reojo; parecía seria, aunque sus ojos denotaban a lenguas que estaba nerviosa, se estaba conteniendo de temblar como un flan. _¡JA! Qué miedosa es. Tarada._

Ella no le quitaba el ojo a su padre, el cual estaba de brazos cruzados peinando la zona con la mirada. Seguía enojado.

 _¿Qué pretende este?_

Pero durante unos segundos me mentalicé de que un idiota cualquiera no podría hacerme daño teniendo a papá de mi lado, _¡Él destrozaría a cualquiera en dos segundos!_

Así que envalentonada me le planté cara con los brazos cruzados.

\- Hey, ¿Se puede saber por qué **mierda** me has traído a este lugar? Yo no hice nada, tu estúpida hija es la que comenzó. Así que si no te importa me voy ya mismo. –Cuando acabé, la tarada me miró de arriba abajo, como si me hubiera vuelto azul de repente. Sonreí con socarronería.

\- **…** -Él se me acercó peligrosamente, pero yo no moví ni un pelo. Estaba muy segura de mí misma. _Más bien, de papá._

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me jaló de la oreja sin previo aviso. Solté un chillido de sorpresa que desearía no haber soltado en frente de esta tarada.

\- A mí no me hablas así, mocosa. ¿Te crees mucho por ser hija de un idiota? ¿Eh? Pues déjame decirte que tu querido papi no es más que un mujeriego que lo único que busca es diversión. De hecho, cuando te tuvo a ti no fuiste más que una **carga** para él; ya no podía ir a sus andadas por tener que cuidarte.

Abrí mucho los ojos. Jamás había visto las cosas desde ese punto de vista. Papá es un mujeriego; lo sé bien. Pero nunca hubiera pensado que eso era lo que más le importaba y yo se lo había impedido al llegar al mundo…

 _Papá nunca me vería como una carga… nunca… ¿O sí…?_

Negué con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas saltaban a mis ojos.

 _¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Papá siempre me ha querido, siempre me ha demostrado su amor! ¡Lo que dice este hijo de su madre no son más que_ _ **ESTUPIDECES!**_

Estaba realmente furiosa, **_¡¿Cómo se atrevía este imbécil a decir tal cosa de mi padre?!_** Ahora sí que le partía la cara.

Para su sorpresa, le agarré de las solapas y lo acerqué a mi cara, para tenerlo frente a frente.

\- A mi padre no le hablas así, **IMBÉCIL** , ¡¿Quién te crees que eres tú?! No te conozco de nada, y me vale una mierda que seas mi tío o lo que quieras. **¡PERO NADIE DICE ESAS COSAS DE MI PADRE! ¡ÉL-ME-AMA!** –Recalqué bien las palabras, por si su cerebro de retrasado no lo entendía. Apenas terminar la frase, le planté un bien merecido puñetazo en toda la cara. Sorprendentemente lo mandé volando a unos metros.

\- **¡Agh!**

En ese momento me dio un subidón de adrenalina y me sentía completamente capaz de acabar con ese tipo y con quien fuera. Me le acerqué muy rápidamente y continué dándole puñetazos, uno detrás de otro, mientras sentía cómo mi energía aumentaba paulatinamente. Esta situación se me hacía tan entretenida que comencé a reír.

\- **¡MUERE, HIJO DE PUTA!** –Lo tenía acorralado contra el suelo, dando puñetazo tras puñetazo, enterrando su cabeza cada vez más al césped, pero él ni se inmutaba…

\- **¡Samuel!** ¡Defiéndete, mierda! –La idiota se la veía alterada detrás de mí, preparando en cada mano una descarga eléctrica que seguramente iría dirigida a mí.

Le sonreí, como intentando seguirle el juego. _¡Qué divertido!_

Cambié mi objetivo y me abalancé contra ella; percibió la ofensiva y me esquivó, a continuación hizo un ágil movimiento para agarrarme del cuello con ambas manos. Éstas estaban electrificadas y las chispas que saltaban hacían cosquillas en mi cara.

\- ¿Así que quieres matar a mi padre, **PERRA?!** No sé qué clase de poderes de mierda tengas. Pero si una cosa está clara es que **YO te aplastaré primero con mis propias manos, ¡¿ME OISTE, ESCORIA?!** –Y me dio un puñetazo electrificado en la cara; haciéndome retroceder y derrapar en la hierba. Había aguantado bastante bien.

\- Tengo sed… -Ignoré por completo las tonterías que había dicho la idiota. Ella me miró desconcertada.

No sentía dolor, no sentía nada… Sólo _diversión._

En una fracción de segundos me impulsé hacia adelante; iba directo hacia su cuello. Fui más veloz que ella, no iba a lograr esquivarme, no predijo el ataque. En sus ojos se reflejó el temor. Sonreí.

Mi sed se incrementaba abruptamente, se hacía más ansiosa a medida que me acercaba a cámara lenta a aquel cuello delgado. Mis pupilas se dilataban y la saliva corría por mis labios. Podía sentir cómo ese olor exquisito se acercaba cada vez más.

 ** _Sangre._**

Uno de mis colmillos rozó la deliciosa piel, pero en el último milisegundo el cual decidiría mi primer contacto con el jugo divino, algo me detuvo; _alguien_ me detuvo…

 _No…_ _ **¡NO! ¡SAMUEL!**_

Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo; se encontraba detrás de mí, agarrándome por el cuello de la camisa, jalándome hacia atrás.

Estaba estupefacta, enrabiada… **_¡¿CÓMO HA LLEGADO HASTA AHÍ?!_**

Vi en cámara lenta cómo me alejaba del cuello de la idiota… Lentamente estaba viendo la derrota con mis propios ojos; lentamente alejándome de lo que saciaba mi sed desenfrenada…

Sólo pude dejar un muy leve rastro con mi colmillo; de ahí surgió una mísera gota roja, la cual con todas mis fuerzas ansié probar, pero no pude…

\- **Ya tuve suficiente.** –Escuché la grave voz del adulto, el cual me sostenía por los aires, lejos de todo.

No paraba de gruñir, patalear y soltar improperios a los cuatro vientos. Estaba **enfurecida.**

Y sin dejarme oportunidad a hacer algo, recibí un furtivo puñetazo en el estómago. Escupí sangre, fue demasiado fuerte. Miré con rabia a Samuel.

Sin embargo, las energías se me fueron estrepitosamente, haciéndome caer en un inevitable desmayo…

 **Misaki's POV**

Miraba la escena horrorizada. No podía creerlo, no _quería_ creerlo.

Toqué con mis dedos el lugar donde casi fui mordida; me sorprendí al notar una textura tibia y helada.

 _¿Sangre…?_

\- ¡Es… **una maldita vampira!** –Contemplé horrorizada mis dedos manchados levemente por una gota de sangre.- No… **no…**

\- Misaki. –Apenas prestaba atención a la voz de papá- Misaki, no te ha mordido, la intercepté antes de que lo hiciera. No alcanzó a hacerlo. –Él me miraba con esos ojos de compasión que me ponían de los nervios, mientras parecía que hacía un enorme esfuerzo por hablar con delicadeza.

Sin embargo no quería escuchar lo que decía, **no quería.** Estaba furiosa, aterrada, desconcertada… Hiperventilaba. El revoltijo de emociones no hizo más que provocarme un nudo en el estómago. Bufé.

 _No más, no otro_ _ **estúpido**_ _vampiro más…_

No me di cuenta hasta que papá estuvo frente a mí, de que estaba apretando los puños y mordiéndome el labio con todas mis fuerzas. Hizo una mueca cuando aflojé, al parecer logré hacerme sangrar el labio.

\- Hija… -Apenas escuché ese adjetivo dirigí los ojos como balas hacia los suyos. No estaba acostumbrada a que él me llamara de esa manera.- Escúchame bien; sabes que no es de mi agrado verte asustada de esa manera cuando veas a alguien de raza vampira… -Se tomó unos segundos para seguir, los cuales aproveché en demostrar mi enfado soltando chispas al llamarme descaradamente una cobarde.- …pero con esta mocosa haces bien, al parecer no sabe controlar aún su fuerza y en el menor descuido entra en la fase primitiva de un vampiro… -Me explicaba con cierto deje nostálgico, sabía que se debía al suceso que había ocurrido muchos años atrás con mamá…

No fui capaz de decir nada, sólo atiné a echar un furtivo vistazo al bulto endemoniado que ahora yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Ya no le rodeaba esa aura ridícula de hace un rato. Estaba a salvo…

\- Escucha, Misaki… -Volví la atención hacia él.- No quiero que por **ningún** motivo te quedes completamente a solas con ella, ¿Entendido? No es un consejo, **es una orden.** –Lo dijo tan tajantemente que automáticamente asentí.- Así me gusta. –Su humor característico volvió a renacer y me revolvió el cabello, por lo cual protesté, pero me sentía más aliviada de algún modo.

Sin embargo no podía quitar esa sensación de inquietud que sentía desde dentro. Los vampiros son mi peor pesadilla, me horrorizan, y todo porque esa vez mamá…

\- Y por cierto, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que esta chiquilla tenía poderes? Todo este tiempo estuve pensando que habías peleado con una humana normal. –Levantó una ceja, como exigiendo una explicación con ese gesto.- Te pude haber perdonado una cuarta parte del castigo.

\- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! **¡ARGH!** –Me llevé la mano a la cara, ya lo suficientemente frustrada como para que agregaran más leña al fuego- ¡¿Y yo qué mierda sabía?! ¡De hecho, ni ella lo sabía! La muy ridícula lo acababa de despertar en la pelea que habíamos tenido…

Me lanzó una mirada repleta de amenazas hacia el mal vocabulario que había utilizado, pero la sorpresa empapó su enfado por completo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿A esa… edad? –Echó un vistazo hacia la mocosa desmayada. Parecía incrédulo, lo comprendí.- Vaya, es extraño… no he conocido a nadie antes que haya despertado sus poderes tan tarde.

\- Seguro Konan sabe sobre eso. –Solté el comentario rápidamente. Sabía de sobra para qué nos había traído aquí papá… De tan sólo pensarlo hasta el cabello se me ruborizaba de lo vergonzoso que hubiera sido.

De pronto se volvió hacia mí y su mirada cambió a una severa. Cruzó los brazos. Descubrió lo que estaba planeando.

 ** _Mierda._**

Tragué saliva y me aparté unos pasos hacia atrás, de pronto nerviosa.

\- **No.** Ni lo pienses, jovencita. Estás en graves problemas, **ambas** están en graves problemas… - _Como lo temía…-_ Me imagino que ya te habrás dado cuenta para qué las traje aquí, ¿No?

\- Papá, ¿En serio planeabas… castigar **nos**? Quiero decir, si Christopher se enteraba… Ustedes no se llevan bien. -Traté de desviar el tema.-

\- Sabes muy bien que me vale un bledo la opinión de ese estúpido. Si él no sabe educar a su hija, tendré que hacerlo yo. No por culpa de su _accidente_ adolescente van a expulsar a MI hija.

Puse los ojos en blanco disimuladamente. Samuel siempre exageraba cuando se trataba de _él._ Era un tema que sencillamente no me interesaba.

 _Pff, hombres…_

Pero de algún modo esto estaba alargando la tortura que vendría muy pronto…

Samuel seguía quejándose sobre Christopher. Sonreí para mis adentros. _Vaya que funciona._

…

\- Así que ese imbécil no…-

\- ¿Eh? Mira, ya están saliendo los chicos al campus, deberías estar en tu puesto…

 _¡Sí, sí, sí! Lo conseguí._

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! **¡MIERDA!** –Se agarró de los pelos con desesperación.- Argh, se pasó el tiempo más rápido de lo que creía… -con un bufido echó a la enana en su hombro y caminó a regañadientes hacia el gimnasio.- Sin embargo, no crean que esto se va a quedar así. Oh no, ustedes se metieron en un grave lío, y yo mismo me voy a encargar de disciplinarlas.

\- S-samuel… -No me atreví siquiera a llamarlo " _papá_ ", a pesar de que parecía relajado se podía notar su enojo en el aire, su enojo y su decepción…

\- Silencio. Ve con Konan, y que yo no me entere que andas en peleas de nuevo.

Asentí y me dirigí a la clase de Konan, la cual ya estaba comenzando. Sentí que papá se alejaba a zancadas de ahí, pisoteando el césped con fuerza, mientras murmuraba cosas que probablemente eran grosería tras otra.

Resoplé con molestia, _¿Cómo es que me metí en esto?_

 **Konata's POV**

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, el estómago me dolía bastante.

\- Agh… ese idiota… -recordé lo sucedido mientras con una mueca me agarraba el estómago. Todos mis recuerdos eran borrosos, lo único que pude recordar con claridad fue que Samuel me golpeó.

Me di cuenta que todo estaba oscuro a mi alrededor. _¿Dónde me metieron? ¿No estábamos hace un momento en el campus?,_ pensé.

Me paré quejosamente y comencé a caminar, tratando de palpar la pared. No veía nada, ni sentía objetos cerca.

 _¿El gimnasio? No debería estar tan oscuro…_

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa, ¿Dónde mierda estaba?

\- Samuel, idiota… quien sea, ¡Esto no es gracioso!

\- _¿Ah, no?_

Solté un respingo y me di la vuelta rápidamente, no vi a nadie. Un escalofrío me subió por la espalda, de pronto hacía frío.

\- ¡¿Q-q-quién anda a-ahí?! –Juraría haber escuchado una voz aguda, como de una niña. Me había susurrado muy de cerca.

Silencio absoluto.

No veía nada, no escuchaba nada… Sólo podía sentir una brisa polar que comenzaba a ser molesta.

\- T-tengo frío… ¿Dónde estoy? –Nadie me respondió nuevamente. El miedo aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba- P-papá…

\- Nadie está aquí.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con unos ojos carmines apagados. Solté un grito ahogado y caí hacia atrás.

Pude apreciar una silueta de una chica; supuse que iba toda vestida de negro, porque lo único que podía distinguir de ella entre la penumbra era su piel nieve y sus ojos rojos que casi brillaban.

Me quedé paralizada viéndola; ella hizo lo mismo. Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a la oscuridad, y pude verla más detalladamente. En efecto, estaba vestida completamente de negro. Su cabello le hacía juego con la vestimenta, y juraría que era tan largo que le llegaba hasta las piernas.

Su rostro era completamente inexpresivo, sin embargo sus facciones delicadas no la hacían ver intimidante. Exceptuando a las oscuras ojeras que tenía debajo de los ojos. Me recordó a papá* (los vampiros casi no duermen).

La examiné con la mirada hasta que me cansé, tratando de alargar un poco más los segundos de silencio. No quería hablar con ella. Tenía toda la pinta de no ser alguien bueno…

Sin embargo, ella en todo momento clavó su vista en la mía, no la quitó de ahí, ni parpadeó.

\- U-uhm… -Fue lo que alcancé a decir. Ella no se movió. Me animé a pararme cautelosamente, sin bajar la guardia. Aclaré la garganta.- ¿Se puede saber quién eres? ¿Sabes qué es este lugar? Sácame de aquí. –Soné más amenazadora de lo que planeé. Traté de ablandar mi tono.- Por favor…

Nada. Juraría que se había convertido en una estatua de repente.

De pronto percibí que movía su boca. _¡Sí! Al fin._ Una macabra sonrisa de costado se le había formado. Tragué saliva.

 _¿Me hará daño?_

Instintivamente retrocedí.

Pero de un parpadeo ella estaba en frente mío; se veía mucho más terrorífica que antes. Sus pupilas se alargaron y se volvieron casi felinas. Su rostro mostraba pequeñas grietas que daban la ilusión óptica de un rastro de sangre.

Me quedé paralizada por el miedo, no pude gritar. Sólo escuché un susurro helado que salió de sus labios.

\- _Bienvenida._

Me atravesó el pecho con una mano, y sentía que desde ese punto algo que me escocía se esparcía por todo el cuerpo.

Solté un grito desgarrador. No fueron más que unos segundos en los que pude mantenerme en pie. Caí al suelo y perdí la consciencia, sentía que ya no podía respirar. Todo se volvió negro, la oscuridad me tragó.

…

\- **¡NO!** –Me incorporé de un impulso, estaba toda sudada y agitada. Tragaba aire a bocanadas, aún podía sentir el deje de no poder respirar. –Un sueño… -Susurré, aliviada pero horrorizada a la vez. No eran muchas las veces en que tenía una pesadilla.

Inspeccioné la pequeña habitación en la que me hallaba; no era la enfermería, qué raro.

 _Espera, ¿Esta no es…?_

La miré con más detenimiento, y para mi confusión, en efecto se trataba de la pequeña oficina del gimnasio, donde hace unos momentos estaban reunidos unos profesores y Samuel. ¿Me habrán encontrado y me trajeron aquí? ¿Fue el padre de la idiota? _Ni idea,_ pensé.

Ya me encontraba más calmada, por lo que me levanté del lugar donde estuve tendida. Sólo era una cama toda cutre compuesta por colchones de gimnasia. Sin embargo noté algo fuera de lugar al lado de los colchones. _¿Qué era eso?_

Cuando lo vi con más detenimiento, se trataba de la katana. Solté un respingo. Ahí estaba esa arma que se había ganado el desprecio de papá, toda ella negra y brillante con detalles en rojo.

Me pregunté seriamente cómo es que había llegado hasta aquí, mientras contaba mentalmente las veces que ya pasó, y de paso me subía un frío por la espalda.

Dos, ya van dos veces que se teletransporta por arte de magia hacia donde yo estoy. Afortunadamente ahora no fue un momento tan oportuno como el primero.

\- Mocosa, ¿Ya estás despierta? –Maldije en silencio a los dioses de los momentos oportunos. _Samuel..._

 _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

¿Qué debería hacer? No debía dejar que **_NADIE_** me viera con esa katana infernal. Los rumores corren más que Sonic y papá se enteraría en medio segundo…

Fui lo más rápida posible y la tiré debajo de los colchones. Por un momento me puse a divagar si la katana se enojaría de tantos golpes que le daba…

\- ¿Qué haces? –Samuel entró e inspeccionó la oficina con detenimiento junto conmigo. Parece que había escuchado el ruido. _Mierda.-_ Ni se te ocurra romper algo de aquí, enana. Que la oficina es prestada, y si le pasa algo **tú** lo pagarás caro.

Tragué saliva. _¿Era yo o este tipo me tenía manía?_

\- N-n-no he tocado nada. Y-ya vete. –Mierda, y encima yo hablando como tartamuda en estado crítico.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes ahí? –Se acercó lentamente, acechándome con la mirada.

Mierda, estaba perdida. No podía dejar que la vea…

\- ¡NO! ¡Aléjate! –Tomé la katana envuelta en un colchón, y con una rapidez que ni yo reconocí, le golpeé con la cabeza en el estómago, logrando así salir pitando de la oficina.

 _¡Sí, sí!_ Lo había conseguido. Ahora sólo tendría que ocultarla en algún lugar y…

\- **¡Auch!** –Me había chocado con alguien. ¡Mierda, justo ahora!- ¡Fíjate por dónde caminas, anormal!

\- **¿Qué me has llamado…?**

Esa voz… ¡No puede ser! **¡¿Qué hace aquí?!**

\- ¡TÚ! –Me le quedé viendo horrorizada. Era el mismísimo imbécil que me había metido en todo esto. El imbécil que me dio la katana.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios.

 _¡Eso es!_

 **¡Hola! Gracias por leer :3 3**

 **Sólo quería avisar que este era el último capítulo que tenía pre-hecho, si ven que los siguientes tardan mucho no se preocupen, ahí los estoy escribiendo xP~**

 **See you 3**


	8. Aviso

¡Hola! Si eres un lector y has llegado hasta aquí, te doy las gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi historia 3

El caso es que vengo a informar que no soy nada activa aquí, porque nadie me lee xD si es que soy tonta, aquí sólo se publican fanfics y nadie podría encontrar mi historia por las etiquetas UwÚ

Creo que ya he hecho varios capítulos desde el último que he publicado, así que si de algún modo has llegado hasta acá y te interesa la historia, sigue tu recorrido por aquí~: story/108141621-una-vida-normal

Pues nada más, ¡Gracias por leer! 3


End file.
